A Moment in the Sunset
by Keybearer001
Summary: Wanda had lost Pietro, but gained a new family in the Avengers. Yet her heart remained broken. When she meets a young man, she becomes afraid. Afraid to love him and lose him. Little by little she opens her heart to him. Little does she realize fate is not on her side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi This was a little fic i thought of during my vacation and i just wanted to get it out there.**

 **its a little angst at first, but it gets better. Also there is some sisterly Natasha here because i think it just works.**

 **feel free to like review or favorite.**

* * *

Wanda Maximoff. That was her name. She was a 'miracle', born in Sokovia to her loving parents along side her older twin brother Pietro.

But that was a long time ago. Not so long ago, Wanda had been in battle for the fate of the planet alongside the group of superheroes known to the world as the Avengers.

It was odd really. Roughly a decade before she and her family had been eating dinner when a missile crashed into her home killing her parents, and leaving her brother and her stranded for about two days. on the missile was printed a name that she would despise for many years to come STARK.

But she had fought along side him. it was either that or watch in horror as the human race was brought to the edge of extinction.

But something did go extinct that day. Pietro was killed by ultron saving the very people that Wanda had hated. he had died saving one of the Avengers and a child, from a barrage of bullets. She thought she had known pain, but this… It was like ultron had ripped her heart out.

She had ultimately killed him, but the pain did not ease. It never left.

She was an avenger. But she was also a girl. And she was all alone

* * *

it had been two weeks since Ultron had tried to wipe out humanity. Wanda, along side several others (which included her partner from the battle, Vision) had just finished up a training session with team leader Steve Rodgers and second in command Natasha Romanoff. They had been trying to bond as a team, going through training exercises, so that if they were needed they would be ready

Wanda was holding her own in the practice duels, but her mind would wander to her deceased brother, constantly distracting her. In the end, it meant taking a hard blow from one of the many training robots that she had been fighting.

She had landed hard on her back, smacking her head against the floor, later waking up in a bed with some medical equipment monitoring her

Natasha was by her bedside. Being the only other girl in the group, the two had become quite close in the short time. It didn't hurt that they bonded over the loss of loved ones.

Wanda sat up in her bed, groaning. Natasha was by her side in an instant, pushing her back down. "that was quite the head wound you suffered, maximoff" she told the younger girl

Wanda's hand flew to her head, which was pounding. Oh right. she had been punched in the face very hard and landed on the floor even harder.

"ohhh" she groaned, lying back down in the bed. She felt terrible and the bed helped ease the pain that was aching throughout her entire body. It was quite soft.

Wanda stared at the ceiling, her mind going back to Pietro. She missed him terribly. His body was outside buried in a small patch of grass. He had been given the burial, courtesy of the Avengers, Wanda had stayed by his grave, crying the first night. She had spent every day before training sitting by his gravestone, talking to it, telling him how much she missed him and saying that he would have been proud.

She held back a sob, but it was to much to stop a tear

Natasha stared at the younger girl with concern. Despite not knowing her very long, Natasha had developed some sense of a sisterly bond with the sokovian. In some ways, Wanda reminded her of her own childhood. Both had suffered at young age, but in the end, they were working to create a better world than the one that they had grown up in.

Natasha looked at the younger girl, watching as a tear escaped her eye. Though Wanda didn't know it, Natasha had seen her staring off into the distance some days whenever they were off duty. It wasn't hard to learn about what the girl was thinking about.

Natasha had loved someone too. True he was still alive, but he had left her.

Wanda had lost the only family she had left. There was no one left for her. As much as she was bonding with the Avengers, they were not her family.

Natasha reached over and rubbed Wanda's forehead. "get some sleep" she whispered, before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

Natasha made her way to the training area, where she found Steve punching a bag. Classic Steve.

She stood at the wall crossing her arms, just watching him. the others had most likely left. Falcon was with Rhodes, since like Steve they had been in the military, while Vision was off doing who knows what. Maybe bird watching. He certainly was peculiar, despite being programmed by tony stark

Steve seemed to finish his workout, because he suddenly stopped. He breathed heavily, before turning. His eyes widened "Natasha?" he asked surprised to see the red head

Natasha shook her head "Captain." She said with a small sense of urgency.

"we need to talk about Wanda. I'm worried about her emotional stability. Ever since her brother died, she's been very distant. Its not just about her performance in battle, its about her as a person. She's very hurt by the loss of her brother. You've seen how she's been these past few days. she goes off to see his grave, she cries when she's alone."

Steve, stiffened. Natasha being worried was something that he was still getting used to. She barely ever showed emotion like that. she was always very calm. But he guessed after bonding with the new recruits, aloof was just something she couldn't do

Unfortunately steve, being very naïve to girls (since he had only kissed three girls and talked to two of them more than once) prior to this. he really had no idea what would help Wanda heal from the loss of her brother. At least in a way he knew that would help Wanda.

But being almost a hundred years old did have its benefits.

"Hey Natasha."

Natasha looked at her leader "theres this place by the beach not far from here. I used to go there all the time when I was feeling down. it had a great view of the sunset. Take Wanda there. Maybe it will help cheer her up. "

Natasha smiled "thanks Steve"

* * *

the next day, after allowing Wanda some time to heal, Natasha took her to the place that Steve had mentioned. It was a small diner. it loomed on the beach allowing the two girls to watch as the sun dipped into the water.

Both of them were dressed very beautifully. Natasha was dressed in a black dress and sandals. Wanda was in a similar get up, only a dark red.

Wanda had honestly never felt so…. In a way, naked. Well she never wore a dress before, so she never knew how it felt. Growing up she had no need for such things.

She couldn't believe that she was allowing Natasha to drag her out here. She said it would be fun, just the two of them watching the sunset. But Wanda felt a little insecure. She could feel the eyes of every man on her. No man really ever looked at her before. Pietro would always make sure of that.

Natasha managed to grab them a table close to the water and they grabbed the menus staring at the options.

A waitress came by, glancing at the two of them " Hello, I'm Beth I'll be your server for today are you too ready to order?" she asked

Natasha ordered first "I'll take the soup with a Vodka please."

The waitress smiled writing it down then she turned to Wanda

Wanda smiled "the same, just with water please"

Beth wrote the orders then left

Wanda sighed, before looking over to the older woman "Thank you Natasha."

Natasha just smiled "Wanda, I just want to cheer you up." her voice softened "I know that your hurt, but know that there I will always be here if you need me"

Wanda nodded before frowning and looking off into the sunset. It was red, as it always was and it was just ready to start submerging into the water. Wanda always loved watching the sunset.

Beth came back, with two bowls of soup the vodka, a water, and strangely a cup of a strange pink liquid. She placed the food and drinks down on the table.

Wanda glanced at the waitress "excuse me, but I don't think we ordered that."

Beth just smiled "its come with the compliments." She pointed across the diner, to a boy around Wanda's age. He was drawing something on a sketch pad, paying no attention to them whatsoever.

Wanda grabbed the drink, not sure what to do with it. she carefully sipped it. immediately she felt strawberry enter her mouth. Her favorite.

She glanced at the boy, before standing up. "excuse me" she walked over to the table, before sitting down across from the boy. He looked up, almost dropping his sketchpad startled by Wanda's appearance.

Wanda stared at him. he had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Her cheeks turned pink. It was quite mesmerizing.

However getting back to the task on hand she gave him a smiled "Thanks for the drink. How did you know it was my favorite?"

The boy just stared at her. His cheeks were red and he was averting her eyes. He glanced back at his sketchpad, before turning it over

Wanda's blush deepened immensely on the sketchpad was a picture of her, staring off into the sunset.

Had he been watching her this whole time? Wanda didn't know what to say.

He suddenly ripped off the page and handed it to her. Wanda hesitantly took it. she glanced back at Natasha who was holding her mouth, trying to keep herself from laughing.

Wanda turned back to the boy, "Thank you." She said she glanced back at the picture. It was well detailed and she had to admit, nicely drawn.

The boy was not even looking at her. Judging by his face, he looked rather embarrassed. Wanda giggled. It was rather adorable.

"hey" she whispered, getting his attention.

She brought her hand forward taking his "it was really nice of you to do that for me."

The boy blushed even redder. Wanda giggled even harder. The boy smiled, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Wanda's

Wanda's mind was screaming. She had never been kissed before and it felt, nice. She felt her heart flutter and she closed her eyes. She leaned into the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She wrapped a hand around his neck, drawing him closer.

The kiss was passionate and sweet. Wanda could vaguely hear gasps, but she didn't care. There was only her and this boy.

A moment later, he pulled back. Wanda opened her eyes and stared at him. her face was red and her lips were chapped, her heart pounding inside her chest.

The boy smiled, before slipping a piece of paper inside of Wandas hand, then stood up and exited the diner.

Wanda watched as he left, at a loss for words. She glanced at the paper in her hand, opening it, she saw it was a number and a small number of words

'don't be sad little lady. There is always someone out there who loves you."

Wanda smiled glancing at the picture he had left her. She held it close to her heart.

* * *

later, Natasha and Wanda returned to the Avengers facility, where Steve and the others were waiting for them

Steve was the first to notice them. he gasped noticing the smile that graced Wandas face as well as the paper that was still in her hand

He glanced at Natasha "so how did it go?"

Natasha glanced at Wanda "I say it went well"

Wanda just laughed "excuse me"

She left for her room, closing the door behind her. she sat on her bed, grinning. She had lost Pietro, but perhaps, there was room to love again


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written for the three people (maybe) that reviewed follow sand favorites this story. don't expect more for a while, i'm still working on my other stories. Enjoy this**

* * *

Wanda sat down on the roof of the facility that she called her home. Clenched in her hand was the number that was given to her by the boy she met several days before. she hadn't called him as of yet, but she wanted to. She wasn't exactly sure what to do though. it wasn't like she knew what people did when they were given numbers. She never needed to worry about it before.

She had gone to see Pietro this morning. She spoke to him about her strange encounter with the boy that had kissed her lips.

 _She was sitting on her knees, leaning against the gravestone. Unlike the last time, unlike every time actually, she was not crying. She was smiling, drawing her hand over her brothers name._

 _"Pietro." She whispered. "I miss you every day… I can't imagine life with out you. But I'm moving on. Or at least I'm trying to. Remember when you used to scare a boy if I liked them?" (he would scare anyone who looked at her) I found someone. Well at least someone I like. He's the quiet type." She giggled "he has dark green eyes. They look so mesmerizing."_

 _Wanda couldn't believe it. She was talking to her brothers grave about romance. Had Pietro been alive, he would have found and tortured the man who Wanda was describing. Not literally, but she probably would scare him half to death. Wanda wasn't really sure what Pietro would do in the process._

 _Nothing good that was for certain. He would scare anyone away from his sister. he was that over protective. What do you expect when the two f them were the only family they had._

 _Wanda couldn't believe her feelings. she was capable of reading minds and controlling them as well, but this was something new. She loved her brother, and no one else._

 _"maybe you would have liked this one Pietro. God only knows we could have used a friend."_

 _Pietro wouldn't have wanted that protecting Wanda was his first priority. Killing Stark was the second. Wanda and Pietro didn't really need friends to accomplish that goal. they had only needed any sort of assistance that they could get._

 _HYDRA had helped with that granted her a Pietro the powers they needed in order to stand against Stark and his band of so called Heroes._

 _Wanda had remembered the pain that had consumed her. they had subjected her to so many experiments. She had resisted at first, despite volunteering for the procedure. The staff they had used stung heavily, warping her mind, but in the end granted her her the psychic powers she now possessed._

 _They had remained prisoners of Baron strucker after that however, unable to get the revenge they coveted._

Wanda sighed. So much had changed since then. They were now friends, or at least partners with the Avengers, Wanda had developed a close bond with the Black widow, with whom she shared a traumatic past.

Wanda had seen it. the Black widow was a woman named Natasha Romanoff, born in raised in something called the Red Room, where she was trained to become an assassin, lethal and cruel.

Yet somehow she made a better life for herself, joining a group with the cause of helping others.

So similar to the situation Wanda found herself now

The irony was just there, laughing at her.

But she wasn't a hero, at least, not in the way that the others were. She was still learning, trying to get along with the others. She really hadn't known them for very long; she refused to read their minds to learn more about them.

As a result the only ones she was close to were Natasha, who was her best friend, and Vision wo was the closest thing she had to a brother right now.

Vision was quite the anomaly. He, or it, she wasn't sure what to call him, had saved her life multiple times during the course of the battle in sokovia.

He was kind of like Ultron. Witty blunt and naïve. Except of course the blunt need to wipe out humanity, choosing to save it from the other android.

She had to admit, Vision was probably the best partner she could ask for in battle.

She just wasn't sure she wanted to continue getting close to them. she had lost pietro, and it felt like her heart had been ripped right out of her chest. It was such a terrible feeling, brought on to her by the monster that she had initially joined in order to defeat the avengers in the first place.

She didn't want to go through that ever again.

She had killed ultron of course and she was happy about that much, but she still felt so empty inside. She hadn't been sure what she could do in order to heal the hole inside her heart.

Until the day Natasha had taken her to the diner and she met the boy that had kissed her lips.

She had been surprised of course but she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it. it was a new feeling, wondrous and bliss

But ever since Wanda met the boy, she had wanted to get close to him. the kiss they had shared. something had sparked within her. she felt alive for the first time since Pietros death.

She raised her hand to her lips. The still felt the pressure of the boys lips on hers. It was her first kiss.

Wanda was not one for romance; she supposed the fact that Pietro constantly prevented any boy from getting close to her had something to do with it; wanting revenge did wonders for relationships as well.

She still had the picture that was given to her. the one that showed her staring at the sunset. It was well drawn and perfectly detailed. The boy must have been some sort of artist. Well he was good at it.

She still had his number of course; it was in her room hidden along with the picture. She did not want it to get shown to anyone else. Her allies all thought she was weird, she didn't think they needed to think she was in love.

But what was she supposed to do? She didn't have any sort of experience with boys her age. And asking for help from Natasha may not be the best idea since she also had trouble with men.

She wasn't sure what had happened between Natasha and the green monster that had left afterwards. All she knew was that Natasha was somewhat miserable after that.

That left the men to ask. Yeah Wanda was not going to be that stupid. Stark was crazy, Barton was gone as was Thor, and Captain America wasn't that knowledgeable on the subject. That left absolutely no one to ask for advice.

So basically she was one her own.

Not that it was much of a problem. She and Pietro had spent most of their lives alone after the death of their parents. They had gotten food by stealing and pretty much made there lives doing so. That's how it worked when you lived on the street.

But now she had friends, who weren't that helpful with the current situation, but they were still her friends.

It honestly felt nice to have friends; Pietro would have loved it here. He already had a close bond with the archer, Hawkeye, they had bantered during the battle and Pietro had died saving the lives of him and a child. Natasha had shown her that just after the battle , Barton had a son whom had the middle name Pietro.

Wanda had cried. A man she barely knew had honored her brother and his life by naming a child after him. The child was very cute, with blue eyes and quite the chubby little thing. Wanda wasn't used to babies, but she would like to have a place in Nathanials life.

Natasha told her se would be happy to take her for a visit next time she went to visit the Barton family

It was strange to say the least. She had never known people like that. then again she had spent her life on the street until HYDRA offered them their chance for revenge.

Wanda smiled. Though she had yet to visit, she was looking forward to doing so in the near future. Right now though, her work as an avenger came first, so at the moment there really wasn't any time for her to do anything that wasn't preparing for the next disaster.

They were still trying to come together as a team and it was going very well to say the least they were growing closer, hence her bonds with Natasha and Vision.

The sun was once again starting to set, Wanda couldn't believe that she had spent so much time sitting out here thinking about how her life had changed since the battle of Sokovia.

Had she really been out here for so long? Training had ended hours ago and the siun hadn't been setting, though it was later in the day. Now? it was just starting to dip under the horizon, setting the sky alight with a brilliant shade of orange red.

She smiled watching as the sun continued its slow descent. The sunset was very calming. She remembered watching them with Pietro, while they were growing up. Pietro often got bored doing it, but he loved Wanda and the way she smiled whenever she was watching it.

A tear escaped her eye, she wished Pietro could watch the sunset with her. but he was watching. From somewhere.

Her stomach grumbled, causing her to blush lightly. Dinner was being cooked soon. The team liked to have dinner together; it was something that Captain Rogers liked doing. She said it was a bonding experience.

Well to be fair, they spent long hours laughing over the simplist of things. Just the other day people laughed about some of the exploit of colonel Rhodes and his crazy adventures in his time in the military. It was something about a tank Wanda honestly though that it was the most ridiculous thing. Whatever story Rhodes had was nothing compared to the events in Sokovia. Vision had even showed him up by destrying a large amount of Ultron sentries. As soon as he arrived.

Not that it was Rhodes fault; Vision was very powerful. Which was because of the stone he possessed. Rhodes may have a powerful suit similar to Iron man, but he wasn't the most powerful of the group anyway.

Wanda stood up and made her way down the roof and back into the facility. It wasn't as large as it appeared to be, so getting to the dining room that was set up wasn't very hard.

The group was already waiting for. Tonight they had quite the variety of food. Wanda grabbed a sald and sat down. she really wasn't in the mood for eating much. She always did try and eat healty as it was.

She ate quickly, barely making small talk with the others. She could tell they assumed it was because of her recent injury. She was grateful that they were leaving her alone.

Afterwards she made her way back to her room and grabbed her phone and the phone number the boy had given her. she punched it in ad waited patiently for someone to answer

it was a woman who answered "hello?"

Wanda took a deep breath excuse me, I'm looking for someone. A boy gave me this number."

There was a squeal on the other end "hey it's the girl!"

Wanda blushed. The boy had told others about her?

"he says he would like to see you again!" the woman told Wanda.

Wanda was confused. Couldn't he just have yold her that?

"can I speak to him?' she asked.

There was a moment of silence "you mean he didn't…" the woman said "miss…. He's mute."

* * *

 **Well Thats about it. we'll see how this goes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Decicated too… PinkyPop22! Please Follow review and favorite!**

* * *

Wanda almost dropped the phone in shock. The boy she met in the diner. The one that kissed her lips. He was mute?

Everything made sense now. Why he hadn't made a single noise. Why he had shown her the picture. She hadn't bothered to look at anything else in it (not that she asked.) the sketchbook must have been where he wrote what to say!

Her heart shattered. She felt pity. What could have happened to him? Surely he hadn't…

Her thoughts were broken by the voice of the woman over the phone "miss are you still there?" she asked a sense of worry and urgency in her tone. Wanda bit her lip, before answering. "I'm sorry madam. I don't want to disturb him."

She felt terrible. She had found someone she really liked and then… well being mute wasn't a problem, not even close. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings. The boy must have had so much of it in his life, depending on what had happened to him.

Could she really force him to feel bad by being around her. she was an Avenger. He was just a normal boy. Well he didn't know that it seemed. But if he did; if the world knew about him… he could be put in great danger

She didn't want to be responsible for his death.

Something flashed in her head, a vision of Pietros tombstone. She gasped. She felt a tear go done her cheek. No….

The woman it seemed hadn't given up "miss…. He wants to see you. You made him happy" there was a chuckle on the other end "he says you're the most beautiful woman he's ever seen."

Wanda blushed, but ignored the woman's reassurance. "I'm sorry mamn, I may come by, but I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"nonsense!" she gave Wanda her address before hanging up.

Wanda just stood there, looking at the phone in her hand. What was she going to do? She couldn't just show up at this boys house could she? she was so confused. It only happened to her. the first boy she liked and she went from happily liking him to unsure if it was a good idea.

What could she do?

Again asking anyone for love advice was out of the question, but she needed to tell someone!

Well the only person she could talk to was Natasha since she was the only one who knew about the boy. She exited her room and made her way to Natasha's room.

Natasha was doing some yoga; a habit that she developed during her free time. She loved it when she was able to do it. it made her feel free, not to mention it just felt good in general. Her body ached after several hours of training that she put herself through. The stretching really helped her feel much better.

Her stretching however was interrupted by several loud and rapid knocks on her bedroom door.

Natasha hated it when she was interrupted. It wasn't like she didn't expect it; Steve came by most of the time when he needed Natasha's help with the recruits. But this wasn't Steve knocking. His knocks were much heavier. These knocks sounded more rapid and agile. They were someone else's. though no one else had knocked on her door before so she wasn't sure who it was.

She stood up and went to her door opening it. To her surprise she met the eye f the Scarlet Witch. Her face showed a sense of urgency that Natasha had never seen on her before, even in the short time that they had known each other.

Just what was freaking her out right now that it would be enough to come to her? sure, as the only other girl in the group that would make sense, but now Natasha was wondering why Wanda was here at the moment.

Her eyes were wide and Natasha could see that something was bothering her. "Wanda… what's wrong?" she asked.

Wanda pushed herself into the room, closing the door behind her. She was fidgeting angrily and her heart was pounding. She felt nervous. How was she supposed to explain this to Natasha?

"Natasha… remember that boy that I met the other day, when you too me to that diner? Where we watched the sunset?"

of course Natasha remembered it. she was there, since she was the one who took Wanda there in the first place.

So why was Wanda even bringing it up to her at all? Nothing happened there except…

A sly smile passed over the Assassins face and she wiggled her eyebrows. Was Wanda…. She had a crush?

Oh how pleasant was that going to be.

"Wanda are you asking me how to seduce a man?" she teased, giving the younger woman a smirk.

Wanda felt herself blush, unable to hide it from the older woman. she certainly hadn't even thought about that! let alone the subject at all! Hopefully Natasha wasn't about to give her the talk! She would hypnotize Natasha if she tried to.

Anyway she had more important things to worry about! "No! she yelled a little more loudly than she had intended. She clamped a hand over her mouth trying to control her emotions. The last thing she needed was for people to hear her having this conversation with Natasha.

She lowered her mouth, struggling to control her blush. After a few moments, she gave Natasha a serious look "that boy!" she started "that kissed me… he's mute Natasha…" she said her voice barely above a whisper."

Natasha blinked, unsure what to say. "what?"

Wanda groaned. Did Natasha really not understand? "he's mute! He can't speak! I don't really know what to do with that!"

That was true, in a way, Wanda barely knew how to communicate with people. Which was a side affect of her growing up on the street. Pietro was her only companion so it made sense that she talked to him , but she rarely knew how to talk to others. How was she supposed to communicate with someone who can't speak?

Life could be so hard she supposed.

Natasha sighed. What was she a therapist? Wanda was literally asking her about boy trouble? Natasha hadn't even had any relationships. Most of them were simply mission based and they ended about as well as a grenade explosion! The only man she ever really loved was kicking it back in Fiji of all places!

So what was Wanda expecting her to tell her? Cause it wasn't going to be good advice that was for sure!

Natasha rubbed her temples. "Wanda… you are asking the wrong person you know that? relationships were never my thing. So I can't tell you what to do! You either have to figure it out for yourself or ask someone who does know about boys!"

Wanda growled "Natasha who am I supposed to ask! You're the only other girl here!"

Natasha sighed. That was true, since any other girl that Natasha knew (which amounted to Hill and Pepper) were currently not here!

But what was she going to do about it? give them a call "hey girls, just wanted your opinion on boy troubles call me back"

What the hell was that going to do? They were more likely to wonder why Natasha was calling at all. Not to mention, they didn't know about Natasha's crushes at all, so they would be asking all sorts of questions that she did not want to be answering at all.

Still she was in this conversation with Wanda. Who was desperately asking for advice.

Well she had to say something didn't she? with a sigh, she muttered "well Wanda… there are other ways of communicating with people."

Wanda waved her hand "body language I know. I can read minds for crying out loud!" she argued angrily. It was one of the many skills she possessed, having used it on the Avengers themselves when they first met.

But she hated reading minds without a reason. At the time, they were enemies, so she was going to use that ability to her advantage whenever she could Even if she wanted to, she felt doing so would be cheating. At least in the sense that doing so would prevent her from really knowing who the person was.

But that still left her with the problem of not really knowing what to do. She wanted to see him, she was just afraid of hurting him.

But… she would hurt him by not seeing him again.

But.. she felt happy around him, more so than she had felt in the last few weeks. He still enjoyed that feeling. Even if she was afraid, she wanted to..

She turned away from Natasha and left the room. she needed some time to think about this.

The young woman walked back into her room, still kind of upset with her friend. She was not helpful (although that really wasn't a surprise)

That still left her however with the problem of getting advice from other people? But where was she supposed to go? She lived in New York for only a short amount of tie she really didn't know her way around. Not to mention she didn't want to freak anyone out.

She tapped her foot, angrily hoping that she could come up with something.

Love… urgh.

She sighed and started at the picture she had hung on her wall. It was framed quite nicely and looking at it made her smile.

What was she supposed to do?

This was a nightmare in and of it self. Could she talk to Pietro about this? not really, it wasn't like he would have agreed with her anyway.

Still she didn't really want to have a conversation with the men about this…

But what was she supposed to do then? She would have to find an alternative source to ask for information. Someone who was smart enough to give her all the answers without giving it all away to someone else.

Wanda was familiar with Starks girlfriend and employee Pepper Potts and Maria Hill. Natasha had mentioned them to her before at some point, saying that Pepper and Maria were quite the people.

They were girls and at least one of them was in a relationship right? perhaps she could ask them for a bit of advice? Well she knew where to find them at least. The only factor that she hated in this scenario was Stark himself. If he knew that she had a crush on someone… she was going to make sure he spent the rest of his life as a six year old girl!

And that was just the start of it all! He was going to blab about it if she didn't stop him from listening in on her and whomever she happened to be talking too.

But since Natasha was of no help with her 'relationship troubles' they were really the only two people that she could even talk too.

Well People had tried worse things, she was sure. She just had to make sure that Stark wasn't going to be around to see her. if he was there then she had to make sure to get him out of there before she started any sort of conversation.

Stark had a tower that was in the city, there was no doubt that Pepper and Maris were there; they worked there after all! She just had to get over there!

Quickly, Wanda grabbed her coat and walked out the door, before grabbing a motor cycle and drove out of the Avengers Facility, heading straight for the city center where she would no doubt find the people she was looking for, and then,, hopefully as well find the answers she was looking for.

* * *

 **Now there will be more to come, so let me know what you think! if there is something you want to see let me know! Also if you have any advice on how to portray the characters more like the comics, feel free to let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter. It should pick up soon. I'm just trying to decide on what to do exactly. As you have all guessed, this is a Wanda/OC so it will go there of course. the problem here is just that i am having trouble deciding exactly where to take that! I mean this is an avengers story after all so there will have to be some fights. but since this is set in the MCU, i'm not sure what villains to use exactly. If you have any ideas, please share.**

* * *

The city was just as majestic as Wanda thought it would be… if not for the construction. It had been two years since the famed battle of New York when the Avengers had first formed. It seemed as though the city still hadn't quite recovered, though it was close to being finished it seemed. The battle had been quite damaging. Not as bad as the Sokovia capital city Novi Grad (which was completely demolished since it broke apart!)

That was one of the times Wanda was outspoken. She saw the avengers as dangerous (considering the fact she hated Stark). Hence why she had joined HYDRA in the first place. Well at least some good things came out of that.

Which made it ironic, now that she was going to go visit said person. Or at least people who worked with him. She really needed to figure out a way never to be around him. If he was there she would not be a happy girl. He was far too cocky for her taste even if he did mean well.

The traffic wasn't really a problem; she was able to weave in and out of it, which saved her a lot of trouble. She managed to get to Stark Tower and park in a parking spot.

Grumbling she made her way into the building. Thankfully not being well known as an Avenger helped her at the moment because no one was looking at her. she would've hated that attention.

She made her way over to the receptionist, who wasn't even paying attention to anything.

"Excuse me" Wanda said. The receptionist looked up, giving her a bored look. "What you want?" she asked rudely.

Wanda stiffened and waved her hand. She wasn't in the mood to get into a long argument. She was here for a mission; she wasn't going to let this woman stop her. a red mist entered the woman's mind, allowing Wanda to influence her.

"Where can I find Maria Hill?" she asked

The woman gave her a glossy look on her face "she's upstairs you will find her with Pepper Potts"

Wanda gave a sly smile. She loved it when she did that. Not when it was with ill intent, but it always gave her a sense of satisfaction doing it for fun.

Without any time to waste, she went upstairs, making her way to the CEO's office. Thankfully when she opened the doors, she found both of the women that she was looking for. The two older women looked up, surprised to see a new visitor (at least new to Pepper, since she never met Wanda before)

"Wanda?" Maria asked. She was surprised to see the young woman that had recently joined the New Avengers. Shouldn't she be back at the Avengers base? Wanda wouldn't just come all the way to Stark tower for nothing.

Wanda was trying not to feel embarrassed. Maybe this was a bad idea. How was she supposed to explain this to Maria? She had a difficult time trying to do that with Natasha, and the other woman was with her at the time.

"Maria can I talk to you for a moment; its important." God she sounded so insecure right now. She wished she could sound more confident about this, but she was so embarrassed that she was even talking about this.

Maria looked at Pepper (who was confused), and the other woman allowed her to give Maria and Wanda some privacy for whatever she wanted to talk to her about.

Maria had not seen Wanda like this at all. Or very much at all , since she was working between Stark tower and the new Avengers at the moment. she followed Wanda to her office, where Maria and Wanda sat at the desk.

Wanda sat in her chair with her hands in her lap, not sure what to say. She wanted to tell Maria, but this was not exactly a very common thing to say.

"Maria" she started "you…. You've had…" she gulped "a boy friend before right?" god she couldn't believe that question had even come out of her mouth. Talk about very embarrassing. What was Maria going to think about this?

Either way she didn't know whom else to ask. Wanda had come for help, so hopefully Maria could help her. Otherwise, Wanda wasn't sure what to do.

Maria's eyes widened. Did she just hear that right? Did Wanda just ask her about her personal life? As in relationships; like dating another person. What person would ask such a question? Well apparently Wanda Maximoff.

Which begged the question of why would she be asking her that question in the first place. Wanda… Wanda had never struck her as the type of person to ask her such question.

Had Wanda met someone? Maria would have laughed. She had seen a lot of things during her time as a member of shield, but never had she seen a love struck superhero (not counting Stark, who was dating Pepper when they first met.)

Maria had to wonder, which one did she like? She had certainly spent enough time around the four men at the facility to notice one of them. But still it felt like that was rather quick. Still if Wanda came to her for help, who was she not to give it. Maria was good at giving advice

"Wanda which one of them do you have a crush on?" She asked the younger woman trying to keep her voice calm. She still found the idea of this hilarious.

Wanda's eyes widened. Did Maria think… she had a crush on the men she worked with? What brought that on? Most of them were much older than she was! Why would she want to date them?!

"No!" Wanda screeched, "its not like that! I met a boy at a diner yesterday, and I really like him! He kissed me!" She said rapidly, hoping no one else had heard her outburst.

Boy she was getting really flustered. Why was it whenever he had to explain herself she ended up sounding like this? Well again she never had this conversation before, so there was all of that to consider. That didn't mean she had to like it.

Maria couldn't help it. She let out a laugh, clutching her stomach as she doubled over in her chair. Wanda Maximoff, the girl with the power to hypnotize anyone, was crushing on someone that had up and kissed.

Wanda covered her face, trying to hide her red cheeks. Was anyone going to take her seriously? She needed answers, not to be ridiculed.

A moment later, Maria regained her composure. "Wanda" she said "its perfectly natural for a woman your age to tart liking someone. Just what brought this on exactly?"

Wanda lowered her hands hoping her cheeks weren't still red. "Well… Natasha brought me to this diner and that's where we met. I spoke to him for a minute, and then he kissed me."

Maria raised an eyebrow "Just like that?" She asked. She found it hard to believe anyone just fell in love like that. Wanda was more than just a love struck girl that would fall for the first person that kissed her just like that.

Wanda nodded "just like that! And well… no one ever kissed me before. it was sweet… since Pietro died…" her voice grew soft and her lips trembled. It still hurt to think of that day.

Maria sighed. She knew exactly what was wrong with Wanda, it was a common affect for those who had lost a family member or someone else they loved. Wanda was transferring her grief into love, because someone had kissed her.

That was incredibly dangerous. If Wanda wasn't able to sort out all of her feelings, then she might find herself thinking differently in time. Not that couldn't happen anyway; she clearly had only just met the person who kissed her, but when one person was grieving…

Wanda was an Avenger and a girl who just lost her brother. That wasn't exactly a good mix for someone who had a crush. It would just end up getting complicated.

"Wanda… you may just still be grieving" Maria said "trust me, it's not common for people to feel an overwhelming sense of emotion. If you aren't sure you like him or not now… after you stop grieving, you might find yourself thinking differently."

Wanda looked at the other woman "what?"

"You just lost Pietro Wanda. You're alone; that's what you think right. Well, you were in the processes d grieving and then this boy kissed you and you felt better right?"

Wanda nodded

"You might be latching on to him because of that. If your not careful, your emotions might cloud your judgment."

Wanda bit her lip. Maria was right. She was still grieving. When that boy had kissed her, she had been feeling sad, but afterwards she had felt an attraction to him. Was it possible that her emotions were getting the better of her?

If that was the case, then what was she going to do? She had said she didn't want to hurt his feelings and this was the exact case. If she wasn't sure about her feelings, then she needed to make sure she wasn't going to hurt anyone.

She hadn't even told Maria the big thing about the boy. The fact that he was mute. She could read his mind of course, but that was invasive and she didn't want to do that. She wanted to understand the boy as others had too.

If she didn't how was she supposed to know if she truly liked him? he certainly had a crush on her, given how he had drawn a picture of her and kissed her, but Wanda was still grieving Pietro. Was it all a lie?

She didn't want it to be. She knew where he lived. Could she go over to him and learn more about him?

She had gone her entire life with only her brother by her side after the deaths off her parents. Now that he was gone she had the Avengers as her friends, but she wanted more…

She didn't feel loved until the boy kissed her. But she wasn't sure now if what she felt was love grief or even lust. What was she supposed to do? She still hadn't gotten over Pietro's death. How was she supposed to sort out her feelings about this?

But how was she supposed to protect him? As an Avenger she would no doubt be called away. Could she put him through such a life? No one deserved that type of life. He would constantly wait for her and worry about her.

Not to mention, he could get hurt. She knew that was the greatest danger of a relationship. If she were with someone like Vision, for example, she wouldn't have to worry about him; he was capable of handling himself. Pietro had died a hero saving Hawkeye from Ultron. This boy would die a victim, a casualty of the war on crime Wanda fought in. he wouldn't stand a chance and it would be Wanda's fault.

Then what would she be able to do? She would grieve even more. It would cause her even more pain that she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it.

Wanda stood up abruptly, "I need time to think." She said

She had made up her mind. She needed to speak to him, tell him it was too dangerous for them. If he was ever hurt because of her mistakes, she would never be able to forgive herself. He needed to live his life, not die because she was unable to protect him.

"Wanda!" Maria cried but Wanda had already fled, running out the door and into the streets of New York. she made her way to her bike and hopped on, driving in the direction of the boy's house.

* * *

 **Hopefully more is to come! Leave your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chapter and boy is it sad.**

* * *

Wanda raced out of the city, heading deep into the suburbs outside of New York. Her pulse was racing and her heart pounding inside her rib cage, threatening to ram out of her chest. She was not looking forward to this, not at all. How was she supposed to tell someone to stay away from her for safety? Wanda had learned to protect others during her time in Sokovia; she hated taking lives anyway. During her time on the street, she had protected herself (and Pietro) from those who attempted to rob or kill them, but she was always quick or clever enough to get away. But now that she was trying to protect the entire planet alongside the rest of the Avengers. That meant she was always trying to combat any sort of threat. If she wasn't there to protect someone, particular someone she love, they could die. Not only that, a lack of judgment could also lead to problems.

It was for his own good. Any superhero and a normal civilian was a bad idea, especially if their enemies knew about them. When she heard about Iron man and the threat known as the Mandarin several years ago, her first thought was that anyone close to Stark was probably dead (considering that he was presumed dead after they destroyed his Malibu house.) Naturally this wasn't exactly true, but they had been placed in danger due to the (literal) close proximity to stark. She didn't want that for this boy, even though she did like him. If he died because she screwed up it would haunt her forever.

That of course led to the fact that she was doing this. She was not going to like this. she wanted nothing more than to help people, but breaking their heart (as well as her own was just going to be plain evil. Well not literally; this wasn't high school (not that she went to high school).

Still this wasn't helping her at all. But still, this had to be done. It was the best thing for everyone. She had a job to do.

The countryside was beautiful, filled with lush green trees and a peaceful atmosphere. How anyone would want to live in the city was beyond her, this place was gorgeous. She hadn't seen such an array of lush colors like this. well at least not anywhere besides the Avengers facility she lived in. but this also had fields of flowers, brightly colored in the distance.

She hadn't yet gotten to the boys house, but at the moment, she was enjoying this view and atmosphere so much that she wanted to stay here for the moment. but she couldn't there was to much to do and so little time to do it. not to mention that it was going to be a terrible thing to do and she would just rather get it over with.

Her chest began to hurt, a deep feeling of guilt taking root inside her heart. It felt like it was overwhelming her, like a shadow watching her. She didn't regret meeting the boy; he had helped her when she needed it most after all. But to break his heart in return? What type of hero did that make her?

Well certainly not a very good one. But a hero had to make sacrifices and this was the one she had to make. It was a heartbreaking decision, but it was all she could think of too do. She would rather live knowing he was heartbroken, but alive, than live in heartbreak knowing his death was her fault.

Unfortunately for her, she failed to realize how far she really was from the city. The boy must have traveled far just to get to New York. Well it was quite the colorful ride there so, there really wasn't any complaints. Maybe she should move here after she was done living in the Avengers facility. She would certainly like waking up in the morning to look at this.

Especially after going through a terrible mission. Yeah that would be worth it.

Maybe she should consider traveling around the world. Seeing exotic locations that the world had to offer. She was certain that Stark (much to her chagrin) could hook her up. it would certainly be a great break when she decided to lave the Avengers.

Naturally that wouldn't be the first thing she wanted to do; she wanted to help others for as long as she could. If more Avengers were added to the fold, she might consider leaving for a time. But for now, she was content where she was.

Would she be able to spend more time with the boy that captured her heart then? Hope filled her heart, but only for a moment She would like that, but it was still far too dangerous.

So here she was riding into the distance going to see the person that had given her the first kiss she ever received. Just why did it have to be her that had to break some ones heart?

She never had to experience a broken heart in that manner (in the romantic sense). The only time her heart felt shattered was when Pietro died as well as their parents. She had been so young then, but it had affected her life in so many ways. It was how she had become the woman she was today. she still found it ironic of course, but that's just how it happened. But now she had to be the one to make someone feel like that. Maybe it wasn't the same thing, but still making people feel bad was something she hated.

At this moment she wished she hadn't met him. She didn't regret it, not at all, but she hated that she was going to have to break his heart for his own safety. Being a superhero was dangerous enough, but to be caught in the crossfire was even worse. When Sokovia had fallen, there had been able to save everyone, but during the battle of New York, many people had been caught in the crossfire and many of them were tragically killed.

No one should suffer like that. it was just too much for so many people. She knew how it felt and didn't want other people to feel like that.

So yeah. That's why she was doing this.

After what seemed like years, she managed to finally reach the boys house. It was modest to say the least, but the property itself was beautiful with a pond in the front yard and it had quite the beautiful landscape round the whole thing.

She smiled. This was what she was looking for in a house. Maybe she should talk to the boy's mother about another property that was available out here. She would certainly enjoy that with the exception of the fact she would literally be the boys neighbor something she didn't want after breaking his heart.

With a heavy heart, she dismounted her motorcycle and trudged up to the front door. She raised her hand, hesitantly knocking on the wooden door. The door opened revealing an older woman with greying hair and warm green eyes. She gave the young woman a smile. Wanda realized that this woman must have been the one she spoke with on the phone earlier that day. Clearly this must have been the boys mother.

Wanda returned the smile extending her and said "hello… my name is Wanda. Wanda Maximoff."

The other woman smiled she looked over Wanda and bluntly stated " I don't know why I'm so surprised. He said you were beautiful, but I don't thing words could do you justice."

Wanda blushed heavily. She knew that the boy must have told his mother about her, but apparently, she was just as impressed as her son. Speaking of which, he was nowhere in sight at the moment. well he had to be inside. So she quickly asked "is it alright if I come inside?"

The woman stepped aside, allowing Wanda to enter the house. Wanda had to admit she was very impressed. The house was very well organized and spotless. She would enjoy visiting here from time to time. That s if she wasn't here to prevent herself from falling more in love with the boy.

The woman then turned and Screamed "Xander! she's here!" at once there was a rush of feet, from the stairs nearby. Wanda snapped her head towards the stairs. There he was with a large smile on his handsome face. Wanda felt her cheeks go red again. God must he be so attractive?

Without a moment to lose, Xander walked down the steps, stood in front of Wanda, then took her by the hand, and kissed the back of said hand. Wanda stiffened, taken by complete surprise by the gesture. Sure back at the diner, her first kiss had shocked her, but this… she had no words. Xander pulled away, smiling. Wanda looked down at her hand. it still tingled from the kiss.

She looked at Xander grinning 'I see that your happy." Xander nodded, before gesturing to another room. Wanda noticed his hand was pointing in the direction of a chair. She nodded and followed him to the living room where she took a seat, Xander sitting next to her.

Wanda looked at him, feeling uneasy. Just looking at him smiling like that. it was breaking her heart. She knew that even without the grief she was feeling the past few weeks, she did feel something for him. it made doing this feel worse than it should.

Why did it have to feel so terrible?

"Xander" his name felt like a drug on her tongue "I appreciate what you did for me the other day. I was feeling quite down. I lost my brother not too long ago." Xander grimaced, his smile gone. He reached out and touched her shoulder. Wanda could feel the reassurance in his grip, but it wasn't helping at the moment. "you see… I was one of the Avengers at Sokovia the day it was destroyed by Ultron." Xander's eyes widened. She could tell that he hadn't been expecting that. still Wanda continued. "My brother died saving one of my friends. I—." she stopped trying to stop herself from crying. "I don't… I don't want to be responsible for your death." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

Xander pulled back, hearing what Wanda had to say. He couldn't believe it, This girl was an Avenger? During the Ultron incident? He had heard about it of course, having been very close to the city obviously.

Wanda bit her lip. "I'm sorry Xander… I really do like you… your kind and sweet.. but – mph!" Wanda was cut off as Xander kissed her again. unlike his last kiss which was passionate, this was a short and simple peck, a chaste kiss. Wanda pulled back, ready to scold him, but then she saw the look in his eyes. They were sad, almost brimming with tears. It was like he was saying goodbye. Wanda felt her voice catch in her throat. This was what she had set out to do, but still now that she was doing it, she felt terrible.

Wanda reached out and hugged him. he didn't resist "I am happy I know about you… I just…" she pulled away, her own eyes tearing up "I'm sorry" she stood up and all but ran out the door, going to her motorcycle and took off down the street.

She couldn't believe what she had done. She had reached into his chest and broken his heart. It was merciless and terrible. She wasn't a hero. She wiped her eyes, trying desperately to stop the flow of tears, but they were relentless. With a heavy heart, the young woman cried her heart out all the way back to the New Avengers Facility.

* * *

 **Angst…. is there anything better for Drama? yeah well thats just great. Thanks Wanda! Feel better!**

 **Leave your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another Chapter.**

* * *

Wanda was still crying when she made it back to the facility; it was like an endless stream of tears. Her eyes must have been all red from the crying and her face must have just looked red and puffy from her attempts to hide the sobbing. She could feel her shoulders shaking as she tried to hold back her sobs. She did not want to cry at all, especially in front of her teammates. The last thing she needed right now was someone asking her what was wrong.

Her heart felt weighed down with guilt, like an immeasurable pain taking a deep root inside of her heart. She got off of her bike, and leaned against the wall sinking to the floor. Did love hurt this much? Or guilt? Either emotion or maybe both were welled inside her, tearing at her heart. It felt like it would never go away. It just continued to eat at her. She had done the right thing, ending her relationship with Xander before it even began. Maria had been right; it was better to sort out her feelings before she did something she could regret. But she ended up regretting the fact that she had broken his heart. Did he hate her now? Was he crying just as much as she was? Wanda had long since sworn never to use her powers unjustly, and this was of no exception. But it bothered her not knowing what he felt. He opened his heart to her and she had no choice but to stomp on it for his safety

So did she do the right thing? She kept telling her self that, but she just felt stuck. Like she had caught her self in some trance with her own powers and it was refusing to release her.

She wanted nothing more than to feel better, but at what cost? She could never go back to him; he was safer without her. And she had all but told him to leave her alone; how could anyone forgive that. She wasn't like some lovesick schoolgirl pining over someone resisting her; it was quite the opposite. But she just couldn't be responsible for killing him if anyone used him to get to her. She had already lost everyone she cared about, Pietro and her parents. The Avengers were slowly becoming her family, but they all knew the risks of the superhero life; Pietro had died a Hero after all. But her parents, they were a casualty of war. Wanda was a soldier in that war now, trying her best to keep the battle away from those who were unable to defend themselves. People die everyday, but they shouldn't be killed.

Wanda sighed, her breath heavy as she gulped in the air. With her knees to her chest and her head resting on them, she just sat there for who knows how long. She had done the right thing. She kept crying, desperate for relief.

To her surprise, she heard someone sink to the floor next to her, with a metallic clunk, startled, Wanda looked up to see herself looking at Vision. He was just staring at her, his aqua eyes boring strait into her green ones. She felt her breath hitch, god she looked so stupid right now. She was lucky that the Vision couldn't feel any emotion because she did not need any right now. The two just sat there in silence looking at each other, Wanda unable to speak because of her sore throat.

Vision opened his mouth "is everything alright Wanda? I can sense your elevated heart rate" he said in his emotionless British accented voice.

Of course Vision just had to ask her business. Wanda was not in the mod for this right now. But she couldn't just ignore Vision or shrug this off as a 'oh it just happens kind of thing' because what woman would just start crying in a garage for no reason.

But she really couldn't blame him for wondering. Vision was only a few weeks old, born the same day ultron was. Despite having all the power in the world, including the mind Stone that powered him, he was still as naïve as any other child that was curious about anything. That's what she ended up with, if she had to guess. Well at least he was a very good friend. He had saved her life after all, when Stark and the others managed to destroy the floating landmass.

But she digressed. Maybe talking about it was the better thing to do. At least Vision was not one to go blabbing about it to the others.

She opened her mouth, but to her surprise her response was " its nothing Vision." She said. Her eyes widened. Did she really just say that? Well, maybe it was for the best. She didn't really want to talk about her problems.

Without waiting for a response, she stood up and quickly made her way out of the garage, making a beeline for her room. She needed to wash her face. There were still tears that needed to be washed away.

* * *

Xander stared out the window where he saw Wanda leave. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The girl, no Wanda, he reminded himself had come to see him. she had come. but in the end it had been to tell him that it was too dangerous to be together, even as friends. He could understand; he had seen the damage done in the city when he visited it several years ago. it was a massacre. It had taken months just to clear out the debris; they were still trying to complete the construction that was needed to repair the city. But to be a hero right in the middle of it? that was something Xander would never be prepared for. Wanda was right to tell him it was dangerous, not that he wanted to go rushing into battle anyway. He would leave that to her.

It was just… for the longest time, she was the first person to look at him and not see some disabled kid with a sketchpad. She saw him, Xander, just a normal guy who happened to have a crush on a beautiful woman who seemed like she was hurting inside. He had as knack for that, since he studied psychology. When he first saw her at the diner, he could see the subtle sadness in her face; like she was trying to hide it.

But he did notice. He had memorized her beautiful face in a matter of seconds. After she sat down and stared at the sunset, he had drawn her in that position. Sure he hadn't had a good look at her face then, but the picture was drawn well enough or so he believed.

It certainly surprised him when she showed up at his table thanking him for the strawberry drink he had given her. so much so that he didn't know what to say (or write, he supposed)

In the end, could he see her again? No. She didn't want to see him again. The only way she was going to see him again was if they happened to run into each other, which considering the size of New York seemed rather impossible. It wasn't like any could stroll up to their headquarters, he was sure of that.

It was sad of course, but in the end there really nothing he could d about it. with a heavy heart, he turned away, trying to hide the tears brimming in his eyes.

* * *

Wanda moved gracefully, dodging the punches and kicks that Starks robots sent her way. After all the time she spent trying to wash away the feeling of guilt, she was now trying her hardest to just move on. It was working, she supposed. The thrill of battle, the rush of adrenaline. She was moving like a dancer.

She dodged spun and jumped her way around the robot, before using her condensed red blast to send the robot flying into the wall. Against and through. It went smashing into the next room, leaving a Stark robot-sized whole in the wall. She winced that was definitely not what she intended. Hitting it that hard during a training match was definitely going to raise some questions.

Especially since Rogers was there, watching her. he wanted to evaluate her and judging by her unintended harshness, she doubted that he was impressed, even without the need to read his mind. As if his loo of annoyance wasn't an indicator as well

Well, she was just going to have the face the consequences of this.

Steve made his way to Wanda, shaking his head "Wanda," he started "you need to learn control. Understandably there will be some destruction if we end up facing up against stronger enemies, but even then we must learn not to get carried away."

There he went again, spouting lectures about damage control. Not that Wanda was against it; she wanted to keep everything safe. It was just that Steve's lectures could go in forever if he wanted to.

She just ignored him. She wasn't ready for combat yet, she could tell that. Her emotional instability and stress were getting to her. At least that's what Rogers was saying; that is if she was listening. She knew that the trouble was her fault, considering she was trying to move on from the guilt she was feeling, but considering she had just thrown a training robot into the wall, it seemed more likely that she was going to need a break before being able to train again.

After Steve finished his ignored tirade, Wanda waited for his judgment. "Wanda… I think its best if you take a few days off for now. You've been distracted lately. Take all the time you need"

isn't that the truth? Wanda nodded before making her way back to her room. se could use some time to her self, especially since she was feeling terrible about her actions. So a little rest couldn't hurt her at all.

The facility was quiet at least in the dormitory area. Good she needed some peace and quiet at the moment. She made her way back into her room, locking the door as she did so. She did not want to be disturbed.

* * *

Steve watched as Wanda left the room, growing concerned. Wanda was eternally confusing to him, as was woman in general. She had been upset about her brother's death, which was something he could understand, since he saw his best friend die during World War two. Or at least that's what he thought had happened. He knew now that wasn't the truth, but he knew how it felt to lose someone that you cared about.

He had lost everything. He had spent 70 years in an iceberg, waking up in an unfamiliar world with everyone he had fought alongside with either dead or dying. He was trying to adjust of course, but it had proven difficult to accept at first. Now he was happy, accepting the world he was devoted to saving. He had already done so multiple times from Hydra and Ultron. Wanda just needed some time. Healing took time

He figured that Natasha was the one who would probably help her, since the two had gotten quite close. But for now it would be better if Wanda were left alone.

* * *

 **Still Sad? i want it to get happier.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank everyone for reading this. This means a lot to me.**

* * *

Natasha looked over several files, going over anything she may have missed. After the ultron incident, she was making sure to have better security details just in case anything like that happened ever again. She was backing up her files on flash drives, the one thing that was not able to be hacked when not hooked up to the computer.

Natasha sighed. It was tiring work but she wanted to be careful, especially since stark wasn't here to help her out (not that she would admit to needing or wanting his help; he was a giant pain to be around). She was almost done anyway. She had reached some of the more obscure files marked under experiments. As she was about to lock that one onto the flash drive she found something interesting 'subject Nil' surprised, Natasha clicked on the file. But to her surprise and utter disappointment there were only a few words on the file 'subject appears to be nihilistic'. There were literally no other words on the file. It must have been obtained before it was completed. Either that or this was all that was ever completed. Well, she decided to ignore it. it may have been important before, but since they had cleared out all of Hydra's bases, it must have been an old files.

Natasha turned away and left the room she needed some coffee right now. There were still so many files, that she had to deal with but she would do that later.

Wanda looked out into the distance, absent-mindedly levitating a rock with her powers flinging it into the lake that she could see in the distance. She felt angry, hating every second of it. Xander… she was not going to let him control her. Not her heart anyway. She had left to protect him from her enemies. With a small scream of frustration, she turned and walked back into her room. She saw the picture that Xander had given her. It was still lying on the desk where she had left it. She hadn't even noticed it before; not since she got back anyway. She grabbed the picture from its place and tossed it in the drawer her desk had. She didn't want to see it again. Not ever again. It just hurt too much.

Steve had wanted her to take a break from training given her extreme emotions right now. But that honestly left her with very little options, since the base was only for training. Sure there were some recreational areas, courtesy of stark (dear god was she ever going to like the fact he was indirectly helping her right now). So she decided to visit the spa, perhaps all that steam might help clear her head. She went to her closet and grabbed a one-piece bathing suit (she still wasn't comfortable walking around leaving little to the imagination) that Natasha had gotten her when the two went on a shopping spree not long after the events of Sokovia, as a 'girl bonding time' experience. Well Wanda really wasn't going to argue with that; she did need more cloths since she didn't have all that much to begin with. But the bathing suit had been quite the surprise to say the least. She honestly didn't think she was ever going to need such a thing. But unfortunately Natasha had talked her into getting it anyway. Wanda was left wondering if that had been her idea of a joke.

Well as of now it officially didn't matter Wanda was able to find some use in this strange outfit suited for water and such. Well she wasn't going to complain now. She quickly covered the thing with her jacket (she didn't want to be seen carrying it) and made her way to the spa area that Stark and built. It housed a pool hot tub and weight room. Wanda had yet to even visit these places, she spent most of her time in the training area anyway. She made her way over to the showers where she entered one, before stripping herself of her cloths and slipping into the bathing suit. It wasn't the best; or so Wanda thought. It was rather tight, showing off a little more of her body than she was used to, despite covering it. Well it was the only one she had; perhaps she should try going shopping for more to not feel as cautious as she was now. At least no one was going to see her in this. She did not want to give anyone ideas.

She exited the room and made her way over to the room marked 'spa' she opened the door where she immediately activated the spa room allowing so steam to enter, before slipping into the warm water. She moaned in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of the water. Growing up she didn't have that luxury after the death of her parents; she just survived wherever she could, even if that meant cold water, something she hated with a passion now that she had a warm shower or bath if she so desired. She felt herself dip below the water, covering her body in his warmth. If there was one thing she loved about her childhood it was that she learned to swim early on. True she wasn't swimming at the moment, but being able to float helped. The warm water caressed her cheek as if comforting her. it was dark for she closed her eyes. She stayed curled under the water for several seconds lost in its touch.

It soothed her, giving her the comfort she had desired ever since returning from her unfortunate errand. Her irritation had faded after stepping into the spa, but the dull ache of guilt was not so easily quelled.

Wanda Emerged from the water, gasping for breath. Guess she spent a little too much time under the water because now she was gasping for air, taking long breaths, trying to calm down. After calming to relax she leaned back against the wall, sighing with relief. He heart beat slowed and for the first time she let out a smile.

She might not have lied being forced to take time off, but she had to admit after spending years watching her back and that battle in Sokovia, it felt so good to have a moment to relax. She let out a small giggle; maybe she should just hide in here whenever she was stressed. It certainly seemed to work.

Natasha sipped on her coffee making her way back to the files that she had left when she needed that coffee. She didn't want to admit it, but she was addicted to coffee. It helped her wake up in the morning, but to be honest she really needed it.

With a small skip in her step, Natasha made her way over to the room, but nearly dropped her coffee in shock when she found Vision looking over the files. Which looked neat, organized and from the looks of it almost done.

Vision turned round, giving her a small smile. "Morning Ms. Romanoff, I saw these files just sitting here and I decided to work on them. It seems it was the right thing; my sensors indicate that you are exhausted.

Natasha stiffened. Despite being programed by Tony Stark, Vision was almost completely nothing like his creator, inheriting none of Tony Stark's ego. You know, despite the fact Vision was created from J.A.R.V.I.S. it was surprising because said program was about as sarcastic as could be. Vision was as well, but still, it unnerved Natasha.

Then again on the other hand Vision had completed al of her paperwork so who was she to complain; she could certainly use the time to train instead. It certainly was more preferable. She hated the paper work; she was just the one who could get it done the fastest, since she was a master hacker. But apparently Vision was able to do it much faster. Leave it to the android created by a Genius to do the work the fastest.

Natasha nodded, before walking away and out of the room. She needed more time to wake up anyway. Coffee did wonders, so the more the merrier.

She made her way back to the kitchen, deciding that she needed another cup of coffee. That and maybe a quick session of training and yoga for exercise. That would be nice, before perhaps heading to the spa or something. She felt like she could need it right now.

Natasha wasn't really that type of girl, who enjoyed being pampered so much, but she had to admit she would have enjoyed the relaxing. But that was stolen from her when Bruce left for Fiji. It was heartbreaking; she felt that everything was taken away from her. She couldn't have children because the possibility was quite literally ripped out of her. Then she spent the rest of her life following that as an assassin before S.H.I.E.L.D showed up and (thankfully) Clint managed to get her to join their cause, even though she was helping H.Y.D.R.A

Then when she finally found Bruce, who was quite different from most of the men that she worked with as a member of the Avengers.. Unlike the rest of the Avengers who either had an ego, used their powers for good or where not afraid to brandish their power, Bruce was kind of like her.

She had wanted to run away with him leaving the superhero life behind, and start a family with him, even if that meant adopting children because neither could have children of their own, Bruce by choice, Natasha by force.

But in the end, the black widow was all she could ever be. Unless Bruce returned to her.

The red head thought about Wanda, who also was having problems. That boy that she and Wanda met at the diner. The one that had kissed Wanda for the first time during the sunset. Wanda seemed almost afraid to see him. She never did get that far, considering Wanda had run off trying to get advice that Natasha jus couldn't give her. Since she had gotten back, she hadn't asked the younger girl about her crush at all.

Well Natasha did like to talk to her, so maybe they could find something to talk about with her.

Wanda was still lying in the water lost in the comforting warmth of the water; she had been lying there for who knows how long. It brought a smile to her face, making her very happy. No one had disturbed her (probably because no one really came into the room) and she was just in a state of pure bliss.

She felt so good. The water had proved such a relief her time of grief. Not as much as talking to Pietro, but it still helped. Besides talking about relationship was the last thing she wanted to talk about. She was trying to relieve herself of her guilt not continue to sulk over her actions.

Wanda sat up straight, finally deciding that she had enough of the water. She needed to get out of here soon anyway. She didn't want anyone worrying abut her if she disappeared all day. She was surprised that no one had come looking for her already.

Wanda silently stepped out of the water, grabbing one of the many towels that were left on the rack; she wiped herself dry, before wrapping her towel around her (she didn't want to be seen walking around in nothing but her bathing suit.) She quickly exited the room, making her way back to her room. She felt relaxed and much better than she did before. With a smile she made her way back to her room, where she managed to get dressed in more relaxing cloths, before making her way back to her balcony and looked out into the lake.

* * *

 **I suppose that this is a little happier than other chapters. I hope you are enjoying this. There will be mention of the villain soon, once I feel its good to introduce him. Feel free to review follow and favorite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank WolverineQueen Midnight Star 2373 and Annabelle536 for their kindness and providing me with even more inspiration for this story! Thank you so much! Please if anyone else is reading this, go read their stories.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, a young man, roughly in his mid twenties, stood outside a convenience store with too of his friends. He was just a simple crook, trying to do his best to get a better life, even if that meant doing the wrong thing to make ends meet. Not everyone was like Tony stark. It was a rough way of life, but when you grew up wishing for something greater things just had too be done the best way you knew how.

Still the crook was uncomfortable, usually he made his money trying to sell old things mainly anything he could get his hands on. Good thong he owned a pawnshop. Still, it wasn't doing a good job of paying the bills. So he was forced to return to a life of crime until he could pay the pills. It wasn't the most ideal thing t do, but what else was there?

There weren't that many people in the convenience store anyway, just a few people. Despite what he was about to do, he did not want it to end in violence. Just get the money and get out, evading any cops that came their way. The young man gulped. His palms were starting to sweat. He did not like this at all. But as he thought about the money, he pushed his anxiety aside, pulled up his mask and burst into the store with his too cronies, gun raised "hands up everyone!" he screamed. Every one turned, seeing a crazed gunman in the store. Some of them screamed. Others fell to the floor or scrambled to find cover from the gun in his hand.

Ignoring them, he turned to the cash register while his buddies looked out for anyone trying to be a hero.

* * *

Xander was by the chocolate milk cartons, examining which one to buy. He had always liked chocolate milk, ever since he was a kid. So on hi daily trips to the city for his mother, he always made sure to pick some up just as a little treat for him self

Not that he always did so; his mother had a budget that he needed to follow, despite the fact his father worked hard to provide for them. He never complained. Not that he could voice his concerns anyway. He gave a slight grin and shook his head.

He didn't mind his disability at all. He had been born like this. True he had been made fun of all his life for it, at least by either kids or people who lacked sympathy. Then again he also hated the look of pity he got from people when they found out about it as well.

He wasn't sure what was worse. True those who looked at him with pity weren't verbally insulting him, but it had always bothered him that that was the first thing they noticed about him. Sometimes they would just ignore him all together after that, like they were afraid to hurt his feelings. Not that they weren't already.

But he didn't care. He was a survivor. He didn't care what anyone else thought about him. He was just doing his best to make sure he went out into the world and made it better.

He put the milk in his basket, before turning around and was about to make his way to the cash register when he suddenly heard the door slam open " hands up everybody! "

Xander immediately hid behind a self, peeking over to look at the source of the voice. There were three men, dressed in all sorts of outfits, trying to look their best like crooks. He frowned. Robberies were fairly common in some places of New York, but the fact that it was happening now; in the middle of the day? That was surprising. Maybe he had just been lucky so far.

Still what could he do? He couldn't just be a hero. Not when they had guns. Still he had to do something? Maybe try and talk to them? Not likely to work. He didn't know whether or not they could even be reasoned with. Some people might be able to, but others? They could be high on something just to make it easier (though it would just make things harder really).

He sneaked over to the other side of the shelf, allowing him to be directly behind one of the crooks. The head one was just about ready to shoot at the store clerk, who was scared stifles.

"Put the money in the bag!" the crook screamed.

Not good.

Xander tried to sneak back, but inadvertently hit one of the supplies on the shelf, causing a loud smack.

The next thing he knew there was gunfire and all he saw was blackness.

* * *

Sam Wilson was doing his patrol of New York City for the day, flying overhead. Despite the fact that he was an avenger now, there were times where he felt it was necessary to look out for the little guy every once in a while. After all the avengers weren't always going to be facing threats like Alien invasions and homicidal Robots every other day. So when he wasn't training Sam was one of the few to attempt to patrol the city on a regular basis because in Steve opinion, he was less likely to to cause a mess because he was not either overpowered like Vision, or dangerous like War machine.

He was flying over some part of it when he suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire, quickly; he glided down to the street below, finding a convenience store. Inside was a massacre. There were bullet holes everywhere, people on the floor, screaming in terror as three Gunmen were waving their guns around, not even noticing the avenger staring right at them. Sam quickly activated his wrist com. "we are going to need EMP and the police. I'm witnessing a robbery right now." without waiting a moment later he burst into the shop, kicking one of the them in the back of the head, before taking his gun and shooting the others guns, causing them to drop their guns, before they ran off. Leaving the money behind. Falcon, satisfied, since he knew the police were probably on their way, grabbed the crook by the back of the neck and slammed him into the shelf with a loud bang. The ma groaned and fell to the floor unconscious. Well Sam definitely wasn't going to complain. As long as he wasn't causing any trouble until the police came, he was ok with the man being knocked out.

He turned to everyone in the store "is anyone hurt?" he cried out hoping he had managed to make it in time.

The cashier shook her head "no! Someone got hit behind you!" Sam turned and saw a shelf behind him, quickly he ran to the aisle ands found a young man that looked around Wanda's age lying on his stomach, with a gunshot wound in his shoulder, gushing blood everywhere. Sam quickly grabbed a rag off of the shelf and placed it on the boys wound, trying to keep the pressure on so that it would stop the blood loss. He quickly checked his pulse. It was faint, but still there.

"What did you do kid?" he asked himself. He noticed a basket next to them filled with various food and drink. "You were caught in the crossfire." He whispered. Sam had seen things like this during his time as a Para rescue man. Many civilians were just caught in war, without any reason or need. It was nauseating. All those dead bodies. No matter how many times he saw them, it never changed.

No! This kid wasn't dead. He was still alive. Sam heard the sound of the sirens, outside, before some officers and paramedics burst into the room. a moment later, the boy was taken away, rushed off to the hospital.

Sam frowned watching the whole scene. He walked out of the store before activating his winks and taking off back to the Facility. The captain was not going to like this report. He hated any sort of casualties in battle. It was the price to pay, but that didn't mean he liked it.

Neither did Sam.

Sam returned to the facility, with a disheartened look on his face. The sight of yet another civilian who was injured because he failed, really struck him hard (if only he knew how it would affect a certain young female he knew). He entered the facility where he was greeted by none other than the captain him self. "Sam!" He called "is… is everything alright?" he asked noticing the Falcons glower.

Sam huffed "it will be on the news fairly soon Cap." He said cryptically before walking away from the concerned Captain.

Steve watched Sam leave. Having been working with Sam for the past year (in both their efforts to find Bucky and their work with the Avengers), Steve knew San very well, such as knowing that he didn't take loss very well. So what had happened this time? Well he decided to find out rather than wait for the other soldier to tell him. he ran after Sam, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Sam! Wait!" he cried, spinning the Falcon around. He gripped Falcons shoulders reassuringly "what happened." he asked slowly and forcefully.

Falcon sighed, "There was a casualty Cap. A young boy around Wanda's age." He turned away. "God there was so much blood… it must have just missed a major artery" he stopped a moment. "I could have stopped it. If I had gotten there sooner.

"Sam. You didn't know." Steve said

Sam scowled "I know…. He was just a kid."

Steve looked at him confused "is he…" he stopped, dreading the answer.

Sam quickly shook his head "no Cap… he is still alive. But only just. At least when he was taken by the paramedics. I don't know what happened to him afterwards."

Steve smiled "I'm sure he is alright Sam. Come on, I could use a sparring partner."

Sam snorted. A sparring match with Captain America was tough hen you weren't Captain America. Mainly because he barely broke a sweat and it was tough to keep up. Still better than running laps he supposed.

He gave Steve a grin "all right."

* * *

Wanda stepped out of the training area, ready for a shower. It had ben a long day (thankfully Steve had let her at least work out, since she couldn't possibly destroy a set of weights)

She made her way back to her room, where she grabbed a set of relaxing cloths (she was not allowed to leave for missions, since she had yet to be cleared by the leaders) and entered her personal shower. She set the water on high and stripped her self of her clothing, before stepping into the shower. The water soothed her aching muscles and she let out a content sigh. Today had been a really good day. She grabbed her shampoo and body wash. She took the shampoo and lathered it over her head, making sure to reach every single hair, before taking the body lotion (which smelled like lavender, one of her favorites) and rubbed her body with it, sending tingles down her spine.

Afterwards, she washed the body products off of her self, simply standing in the water for a few moments, before shutting it off and stepped out of the shower, allowing her body to readjust to the cooler temperature. Shivering slightly. She grabbed her towel and dried herself off, before slipping into her undergarments, then putting on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. She then exited her bathroom and went to her bed, grabbing her remote and turning on the news. What she saw made her heart stop dead.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, lets see how this goes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank everyone for taking their time to read this. it really warms my heart but please do me a favor. i like it when you guys review. I'm not asking for lot of them. it's just that they motivate me to write more, so i do want to hear what you think.**

* * *

It was like Pietro had died all over again. The first words that she heard made her blood freeze her mouth went dry and she fell to her knees and screamed. Her blood was pounding in her ears, but it did little to block the sound of her pained screams.

Xander… he was in the hospital…. A victim of bad luck and some punk with a gun. She watched as he was taken away on a gurney, he was taking in oxygen, with gauze wrapped around his shoulder. To Wanda, he looked almost lifeless as the footage caught him getting in the ambulance, being driven off to who knows where. The news report also showed the Falcon, who looked like he was talking to the police about the events that had occurred before he went flying off, which meant one of two things either he was still flying arund the city, or he had returned here. For his sake, he better still be patrolling the city, because when she got her hands on him, he was not going to be very happy.

According to the news report, he had been shot by some low level criminal who was looking for some quick money by hurting and terrorizing others, rather than try making an honest living. True some people might just end up being at the end of their rope and have nowhere else to turn. She would know; she and Pietro had lived their life that way.

But they never wanted to hurt those they saw as innocent. Xander was in the hospital. She needed to find him, to make sure he was all right. Wanda knew that this wasn't her fault; it wasn't like the Avengers had been called in. that being said she had one person to find and strangle for not getting their in time.

She stood up, her eyes red with rage. She stomped out of her room making her way to find the falcon. She was going to murder him. in any other situation she would have understood that he just didn't get there in time, nor did he even know who Xander was and what he meant to Wanda. But today, she was out for blood.

* * *

Everyone who was in the common room actually relaxing for a change were, needless to say surprised when Wanda came stomping into the room with a scowl on her face and murder in her eyes. She scanned the room taking notice of her target, happily sitting on the couch next to the Captain sipping on a beer. Oh if only he knew what was going to come his way. He would have been running for the hills.

"Wanda!" Rhodey said waving his hand, apparently not taking any notice to the fact that Wanda resembled a simmering volcano at the moment. "Want to join us, we were about to watch a movie!" Even vision looked excited, well as excited as a emotionless robot could be, they supposed "would you like to help us pick out a movie?" Sam asked. Wanda snapped at that moment, taking no time too pounce on Sam, strangling him with her bare hands, screaming at him like some monster that would come straight out of the pacific. Everyone wasn't sure whether or not to stop her or laugh because Sam was doing a rather pathetic job of attempting to pry her hands from his neck.

"You… you… you… " Wanda was seething with absolute fury, barely able to form a cohesive thought without it making her even more enraged than she already was. Any thought of logic was going out the window; she wanted to strangle the man until he turned purple. She would have succeeded too, as he was already turning blue, if not for the fact that Steve and Natasha grabbed her, Steve, pulling her away, while Natasha pried her hands off of Sam's neck. Wanda screeched flailing in Steve's grip, desperately trying to reach Sam's neck

"Let go of me!" Wanda screeched, red light blasting all around the room, causing everyone to either get knocked down or in Steve's case, fly straight into the wall, getting the full force of Wanda's attack. Ouch that was going to leave a mar.

Wanda stood there ready to attack again. However she didn't get very far. She felt someone jab her in several spots, causing her vision to go blank and she fell to the floor.

* * *

Natasha gasped as Wanda's powers burst from her, causing anyone in the vicinity to get knocked over from the strong psychic attack. She landed on the floor hard, but immediately shrugged it off. She needed to contain the situation before Wanda got any worse. Wanda was among the most powerful members of the avengers; she had so much power, and in some cases (such as this moment) had very little control if she went out of control for even a few moments. No, Natasha needed to get Wanda to calm down or it was more likely that they would be looking at more than just a few people being knocked on to the ground she quickly got up and using her swift agility, jabbed several of Wanda's pressure points, knocking her unconscious. Wanda fell to the ground. Natasha looked at the younger woman.

What had set her off so much that she wanted to kill Sam for it? The two barely spoke to one another. They had good camaraderie, but Wanda had no reason to hold a grudge against Sam. So what had happened? Steve quickly gathered the young woman in his arms "should we take her to the medical wing?" he asked. Natasha smiled and nodded. Good old Steve, always looking out for the others no matter the situation. Well that was the first step in determining what was wrong with Wanda.

Steve and Natasha walked to the medical wing, Wanda in his arms.

* * *

Wanda awoke, feeling quite groggy. She opened her eyes, seeing once again the white ceiling of the medical wing. She attempted to sit up, but found herself restrained. Looking down she saw her hands strapped down to the bed she was on, preventing her from moving from the bed. She gasped, struggling against her restraints, but they held firm. She groaned, how was she going to be able to get out of here. She needed to get to the hospital, but instead she was here after (unfortunately) was unable to kill Falcon. Of course now that she had calmed down, she did regret it, so she would have to apologize to him later.

At the moment though she was more preoccupied with needing to get out of her restraints. She rotated her wrists, trying to wriggle out of them, but it was to no avail; they held firm. She looked around, finally taking notice of Steve and Natasha. Both of them were looking at her with a strange mixture of concern and annoyance.

They look alone made her feel like a child. She was still young of course but she wasn't that young. Not that it really mattered, at least in the sense she was till going to be scolded. That was going to end up being a given, considering she hadn't exactly been the best she could be lately.

Steve was the first to speak "Wanda, can you tell us exactly why you felt that it would be a good idea to up and go strangle your teammate out of the blue like that this morning?" he asked, his voice calm.

Wanda opened her mouth, before closing it, unable to come up with a suitable response for her team leader. She really wasn't sure if her explanation would have worked anyway.

She knew that Natasha would be somewhat sympathetic towards her reaction, given that if she told her, Natasha would realize that Wanda had potentially lost yet another person that she cared about (not that she knew whether or not Xander was dead) but despite that, it was not exactly an ideal reason to just go off and kill someone

So yeah she was pretty much screwed either way. However neither was satisfied with her silence "Wanda…" Steve said warningly

Wanda shook her head "I'm sorry! Alright?" She screamed at them, not caring if the entire building heard her angry yell. She gave a fierce growl "I don't care what you think of me! I haven't exactly been myself lately. I've just been trying to move on."

Steve and Natasha looked at each other confused by Wanda's words. Was she talking about Pietro? Of course Pietro had only been dead for about three weeks. There wasn't any way Wanda was going to get over that, let alone after only three weeks. So obviously her reaction to Sam this morning was still confusing to say the least.

Natasha gave Wanda another glare "is there anything else you want to tell us?" she asked, her voice a little harsher on the girl. Natasha didn't really mean to sound so harsh, but Wanda had been manic depressed lately. She couldn't blame Wanda for that since she did lose her brother, though that didn't stop her from worrying about the young girl. she didn't want her to end up becoming any more self destructive than she already was. Natasha had seen it two many times. All her life Natasha had been a killer, having been groomed at a very young age to be a trained lethal assassin. After joining with SHIELD, Natasha had strived to be able free herself from those burdens. She didn't want Wanda to end up having to free herself from similar demons. Not that she was going to admit that allowed.

Steve looked back at Wanda "were going to release you now." he said walking over to the restraints and loosening them enough to allow Wanda to finally free her wrists. She immediately leapt out of the bed and ran out of the room, leaving Steve and Natasha alone, staring at the door that Wanda had so quickly. Steve sighed, "what are we going to do with her?" he asked Natasha. "I would trust her with my life, but she is becoming to dangerous… she attacked Sam without any warning whatsoever.

Steve knew that unchecked power could be very dangerous; he had seen that when fighting HYDRA during the war. The power of the Tesseract was very dangerous, destroying anyone who came in to contact with it. Wanda had been affected by the mind stone, one of the infinity stones that Thor had mentioned prior to leaving for Asgard to attain more information about the power of the stones. As a result Wanda was potentially a weapon of mass destruction.

So what to do with her while she was emotionally unstable was a very good question.

Natasha frowned. She knew that Wanda was having a hard time these past few weeks but that was no excuse for up and attacking a teammate or no reason whatsoever.

"we need to talk to Sam… see what he could have done to set Wanda off like that." she told Steve. Steve nodded "I agree. Lets go talk to him." the two quickly made their way back to the common room. They found Sam in the kitchen rubbing his neck

"Captain, you tell that girl she has a strong grip?" he asked rather jovially for a guy who had nearly been strangled to death.

Steve chuckled "that she does Sam, that she does."

Natasha of course, just decided to get straight to the point "Sam, can you tell us why Wanda attacked you?"

Sam shook his head "I'm sorry Natasha. I'm just as lost as you are. Wanda didn't tell you?"

Steve and Natasha shook their heads. "Well give her time… I'm sure she will explain more when she's calmed down a little bit."

Steve, looked at Natasha, do you mind going to check up on her?" he asked. She shook her head. "Of course not. Natasha made her way to Wanda's room, where she politely knocked on Wanda's door. "Wanda… its me…. Can you open the door?"

There wasn't any response or movement from inside. Natasha quickly opened the door.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for reading this! Nearly 2000 views! Keep it up!**

* * *

Wanda was kneeling by her brother's grave, wondering what she should tell him this time. She was lost, so very lost. Pietro was the only family she had left and this was all that remained of him. A stone that held his name. She frowned.

"Pietro…. I don't know what to do. I promised that I would stay away from him. But he's hurt… because of some punk with a gun. The same as you were." She chocked, running her hand on the tombstone. It still felt so rough underneath her hand

The similarities were so very uncanny. Her parents killed by a large warhead shot at them during a skirmish while at a dinner table. Pietro, shot and killed by a gunship controlled by a killer robot. Xander shot and injured, possibly dead, by some punk with a gun.

Everyone Wanda cared about seemed to die. While Xander was in no way her family, why he was following in the same path that her family had? What did that mean for them? To her?

Maria had warned Wanda that she might be latching on to Xander due to Pietros death. Wanda after taking some time to think about it had to agree. The only reason she had gone to that diner was because Natasha was hoping to cheer her up. What happened? She met a boy who kissed her and healed the deep cavity in her heart. Or so she had thought.

After that she felt so confused. Did she like Xander or did she just like the fact he kissed her and made her feel loved once again. Of course she never had experienced that type of love so maybe there was that.

Wanda shook her head. Her thoughts were swirling inside of her head and she felt scattered, unable to pick them up fast enough. It was like something was squeezing her inside.

"Pietro… please. I don't know if I love him. How do I know if it's all right? All right to let him in. I lost you. I don't want to feel like that again."

Wanda knew that it was wishful thinking. In time the Avengers would die. Whether it was by old age or through the will of their enemies, the Avengers would die. The order however, was up to fate.

Wanda had already lost so much. The Avengers were her family now. Xander was… she didn't know but he was there.

There was no response. Wanda just sat there, begging for Pietro to answer her, but there was nothing.

Wanda looked at the sky screaming "Pietro!" she banged on his tombstone, losing control of her emotions. . She banged on it harder and harder, breaking her skin and drawing blood. She ignored the pain and kept pounding at the tomb.

"I don't want to love him! I don't want to lose him. Pietro, please! Tell me it will be alright!" She grasped his tombstone hugging it tightly, sobbing. Her tears fell down her face and dripped onto the ground.

"Answer me!" Wanda screamed "Pietro!"

Silence was her only response. Wanda collapsed on to the ground, sobbing into the grass, not caring anymore. She was alone in the world. Though the Avengers were her family, she didn't know what to do, or how they were going to be able to help her with this.

"I'm… I'm so pitiful Pietro… Crying over someone I don't even know." Pietro would have scolded her for acting like this. He was so overprotective. Wanda should have been glad for that, even if she might have been annoyed with it at times.

Wanda prided herself on not being dependent on others to care for her, but Pietros guidance was something she missed. True, he might not have had the best things to say, but sometimes having his opinion did help her.

She felt a rain drop on her head. She rolled over on her back, watching as the sky fill with grey clouds; it was as if the sky was crying for her. a moment later, rain began to fall. Wanda sighed, feeling the stinging cold of the rain. She didn't mind, at least at the moment. The rain was cleansing washing away the tears on her face and the uneasy feeling in her heart. But what was she supposed to do? She felt stuck. Xander probably hated her right now. If she went, would he turn her away? Or would he give her another chance?

She stood up, wrapping her arms around her, before making her way back to the facility. She needed to find out where Xander was.

* * *

Wanda stomped into the facility making her way to the Media room. Thankfully this one was empty, since everyone was watching a movie in the main common room. "FRIDAY!" she screamed. Stark had installed the A.I to assist anyone at the facility should they need it. Once again she hated how much she was relying on Stark right now.

"Yes, madam Maximoff" the female sounding A.I said. Wanda scoffed. 'Madam' made her sound old. She was the youngest person here! Not counting Vision who was created, not born (though technically he was the youngest out of all of them.

But she regressed. The programming of an A.I was not of importance to her right now. "Can you play the news report? The one about the shooting that Falcon was dealing with?" She asked.

The A.I turned on the TV, playing a recording of the news report. According to it, anyone who was hurt was taken to the closest hospital. Wanda frowned. She needed to get over there. She knew that it was stupid; she was playing into her own conflicted feelings.

But…. Still what if his family didn't know? He might be all alone in that hospital. No Wanda needed to get there. He needed her….

Could it be a mistake? Wanda did not want to cause Xander any more heartbreak than she already did; he likely didn't even want to se her again.

But for once in her life, she decided that she was going to be selfish. He needed someone to be there for him. Just in case.

Her mind was made up. She stomped out of the room, made her way to the garage and got on her bike, speeding straight to the city. Making her way to the hospital.

* * *

It was still raining when Wanda made it to the city; it was raining much harder than she thought it would. But then gain it was the summer season, so maybe this was what New York, or even all of America was like. Again, she didn't really know since she was new to the country in general. That might change in time, but for now, that's just what she thought. Still she was one who preferred the sun. She didn't mind the rain, but getting soaked was not on her style of fun. Pietro loved to run in the rain because he could never get wet. Not her. She preferred being dry. At least when in came to the rain.

That of course didn't mean anything when you were being soaked. She really wanted to find the nearest parking lot (preferably the one closest to the hospital, if not at the hospital) and get under the sweet roof just so that she could dry off.

After a long trek, she finally made it to the hospital. Unfortunately, the rain began to pick up at that very moment. Just her luck. He rain went from pouring down to drenching everything in sight in only a few seconds flat.

Wanda sighed. It was times like this she wished she had a real car. It would have saved her so much trouble. But unfortunately, for 'mission purposes' the team wanted her to get her motorcycle licenses first. That and Stark wasn't going to loan them his cars. Not that Wanda wanted to drive any of them. She just wanted a roof over her head to keep her from getting any more wet than she already was.

Wanda quickly got off of her bike and all but ran into the hospital. Needless to say there were quite a few people shocked to see a young woman drenched to the bone, wearing nothing but sweats and a t shirt, whilst it was pouring rain outside.

Wanda ignored their stares. They didn't know what she had to deal with trying to get here. She instead walked up to the receptionist's desk and quickly asked "excuse me, but have you had anyone come in here with a gunshot wound."

The receptionist looked up. "Who are you dear?"

Wanda sighed. "My name is Wanda. I believe that a friend of mine by the name of Xander is here after he was involved in a store robbery."

The Receptionists eyes clouded "I can look it up for you, but I need some ID before I can permit you to go see him."

Wanda showed the woman her ID, before the woman punched in some data on the computer. "Ah here it is Alexander James Wayne. Brought in for a gunshot wound to the chest… oh…." Her voice trailed off.

Wanda looked at her. What happened?" she said, her voice growing thick with concern. She hopped that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"It appears that they needed to remove the bullet; it was an inch from his artery. He was moved to the OR to get it removed before it could do any more damage." The receptionist explained. It might be a while before he's released."

Wanda sighed. "Does that mean I can wait here? She asked hopefully. The receptionist nodded "the waiting area is over there" she said.

Wanda nodded, before making her way to a chair and sitting on it. Xander was alive. Sure he was in an operating room, trying to get a bullet removed from his shoulder, but he was alive. Guess she didn't have to strangle the Falcon after all. She chuckled. Today had definitely not been one of her better days. But if everything worked out for the best, then it would be a much better day.

She looked out the window, were it was still raining. It was like the world was agreeing with her. She hoped that today would end up getting better.

As she continued to sit there, a young woman sat down next to her "its quite grey out there isn't it?" Wanda jumped turning to the woman next to her. She was tall and blond, some years older than Wanda, perhaps in her early mid twenties. She had green eyes and Wanda had to admit, very beautiful. She was dressed in a nurse's outfit. Clearly she must work her in the hospital.

Still Wanda was caught off guard not at all expecting anyone to come talk to her. She was just hoping that the wait wasn't going to be too long for her. But then again, maybe having another person to talk to would help pass the time.

"Yeah… It is." Wanda said. She still wasn't used to talking with strangers. So having one just come up to her and start a conversation was odd to her.

The woman gave her a grin "are you waiting for someone?" the woman asked Wanda. Wanda stiffened. This woman…. who was she?

"Yes… He's a good friend." Wanda said to the woman. "It wouldn't happen to be a Mr. Wayne would it? He is my patient." The woman said.

Wanda's eyes lit up, "Was he alright?" she asked, her eyes shining with hope. The young nurse nodded "he was barely breathing; blood loss, you know. But they said the chances of survival were good."

Wanda felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. She gave a smile and leaned back into her chair "thank you…" she said.

The nurse stood up, offering Wanda her hand. "I'll call you when he can receive visitors. Nice to meet you…"

"Wanda"

The nurse smiled "Wanda… I'm Nurse Collins." The nurse said before walking away, leaving Wanda alone.

* * *

 **Well, did anybody catch the comic book villain reference in the chapter? there are a couple references actually! Review, Favorite and Follow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**News Flash! I have recently been hit by some inspiration on where to take this story! so there will be major plot points to come! Also thank you all! if you have anything so say or ask, feel free to.**

* * *

Wanda looked out the window, watching the rain. She wondered if Xander was awake watching the rain. It had been a while since she had arrived the hospital. Not to long to be considered worried; she was certain his parents would have shown up if that were the case. But still a while was a while, and no one had come to get her nor had anyone else arrived.

Wanda couldn't believe it. The news must have spread, no matter where anyone was. An avenger helping out in the city was always big news. So where were Xander's parents?

Maybe Wanda was to quick to judge. She didn't talk to Xander's mother at all, and his father was nowhere to be found at the time she went to go visit him. They seemed like loving parents (she hadn't read anyone's mind) and Xander himself seemed as happy as could be. So they should be here. Though that didn't mean that they wouldn't be here. She just needed to give them more time.

However as she sat there, another person walked towards her. Looking up, she saw not nurse Collins, whom she had half expected, but instead a doctor, with dark chocolate hair and piercing brown eyes. She looked like she had just come out of surgery, as she was wearing a mask and her gloves were covered in blood, most likely from the fact she had tried to remove the bullet from Xander's shoulder. She was giving her a somber look. Wanda wasn't sure what that meant. She could read her mind, but she didn't want to.

The doctor opened her mouth "Hello, I'm Doctor Carter are you here for Xander Wayne"

Wanda nodded. "I'm a friend; Wanda Maximoff" the doctor tilted her head as if studying Wanda.

There was a moment of silence between the two of the. It was as if the doctor wasn't sure what to say at first; Wanda wasn't an emergency contact, so how was she suppose to give her the news when she wasn't family. Wanda on the other hand wasn't exactly sure what to say anyway. She might have, had Pietro been in the hospital when he died, or if her parents hadn't been killed in the war in Sokovia. Granted she knew that sometimes hospitals had to give out the bad news involving death.

A moment later, the older woman sighed. "Well, you'll be happy to know that the surgery was a success. The bullet was removed without any complications."

Despite herself, Wanda smiled a wide smile. Xander was safe. Well as safe as could be after a surgery. She stood up, startling doctor carter. She felt like a giggling schoolgirl she was so happy. "Can I go see him?" she asked. Doctor carter gave Wanda a small smile "you can. He is just sleeping, so I want him to rest." She said. she turned around. "This way."

Wanda followed Carter to where Xander was. The room was dark, probably turned off I order to help him sleep. Wanda peeked into the room, noticing Xander clearly asleep on the bed. She felt a smile tug on her lips as he slept on peacefully.

Wanda almost took a step into the room, but then remembered the doctor's words. Xander was sleeping, probably drugged on some sort of anesthesia in order to help him sleep. As a girl, Wanda knew how important sleep was. Of course, Xander needed it because he just went through surgery so maybe it wasn't exactly the same. Still she had to admit, the scene in front of her was very adorable.

Carter must have noticed her face. "I can see your boyfriend is doing just fine. "

Wanda's face exploded with heat and she looked at Carter "he's not… were not… I hardly know him!" she whispered harshly. Wrong thing to say.

Cater frowned closing the door, giving Wanda a now condescending look. "If you hardly know him, then why are you here, and not his parents? She folded her arms and taped her foot, expecting a very good answer.

Wanda blushed again, this time in mortification. She couldn't believe that she even said that; it was the worst thing she could say at the moment. Even worse, there was only one answer that she could give. At least without unnecessary use of her powers.

But for once, she didn't want to continue proclaiming her status as an Avenger. She smiled. She waved her hand and a red mist entered Doctor Caters mind "I'm a distant cousin, visiting" she said

"You're a distant cousin, visiting" the doctor repeated. Wanda grinned to herself. Boy did it feel good. She waved her hand again, releasing the doctor from her powers. "So how long until he wakes up?" she asked

The doctor shook her head "Can't be too sure. The anesthesia might have knocked him out for a while." She said, completely unaware of the fact that Wanda had been hypnotized her in the first place.

Wanda frowned. Well, she had already waited this long. What were a few more minutes to wait? She made her way back to the waiting area.

Meanwhile, Xander blinked, the first thing he noticed was that it was dark. The second thing he noticed was that his shoulder was burning with pain. He grabbed the wound, his mouth lined with discomfort from the pain.

He stared at his shoulder, which felt like someone had branded him. Which in a way was true, considering that he had been in a gunfight. Not that he was asking for it to go and happen. All he wanted was some chocolate milk. Which most likely was back at the store. Well, it was a very small price to pay for getting shot by some thugs looking for a place to steal cash.

But that of course did not answer how he had ended up here in the hospital. All he remembered was that he had been shot while trying to hide from the thugs, which had obviously failed.

He looked around. It was dark; he wasn't able to talk to anyone either. There wasn't anyone to talk to. Either he was left alone, or the hospital was busy dealing with other patients. Well either way he was just alone.

He was considering getting out of the bed to go look for anyone, but there were two things that were stopping him. One, the pain in his shoulder, which prevented him from moving whatsoever, and the fact that he felt so comfortable in the bed, that sleeping even more sounded like a good option.

He gave a smile, hoping that someone would come for him. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long, because he heard several footsteps come from the hallway. A moment later a young woman dressed in a nurses outfit came in the room. She smiled a brilliant white smile. "Oh hello Xander, glad to see that you're awake." She said she walked up to him "how are you feeling?" she asked.

Xander just rubbed his shoulder, his face showing discomfort. "Still hurts?" Collins asked Xander nodded.

Collins smiled "well. As soon as your parents get here, your free to go." Xander tilted his head. His parents weren't here yet? Just how long was he in the hospital for? Surely someone must have come for him. He bit his lip, trying to sit up, ignoring the pain that shot through his shoulder. Collins on the other hand wasn't having it. She gently placed a hand on his chest, carefully to avoid the wound. "No no, you need to lie down. There is someone here for you though, I'll have you know."

Xander's eyes widened, before his face nettled in shock and confusion. If someone was here for him, where were they?

Collins must have notice his annoyance " Hold on a second, I will be right back."

Collins left the room where she found Wanda sitting down in a chair. "Miss Maximoff?" she asked. Wanda looked at the nurse "He's awake, if you want to see him."

Wanda jumped to her feet; all but running to the room that Xander was in. she burst into the room. Xander was on the bed, looking shocked, no doubt because Wanda had scared him. Not wasting a moment, Wanda ran towards him, wrapping her arms around Xander. She held him close, desperately trying not to cry. Xander flinched; not understanding what Wanda was doing here. Last time he had seen her, she was running out his house door saying that they could never be together. Now, she was the first person to come see him at the hospital. He pulled back, looking at Wanda in the face. She looked both relieved and terrified all at the same time.

Wanda grazed a hand over his forehead, a motion that her mother used to do whenever Wanda felt afraid. She felt him flinch once again. The gesture was a very personal intimate gesture, something that wasn't expected by either Xander or Wanda.

Wanda's breathe hitched, shocked by her action. It had been her first instinct. She drew her hand away, but to her surprise Xander reached for it, his hand taking hers. he rubbed the back of her hand smiling. Wanda looked down at their joined hands. His hands were soft, and smooth.

She looked at Xanders face. He was looking at her hand. She blushed. He must have been marveling at the state of her hand. It was much smoother than his of course, but she had recently been using many types of lotion on her body (thanks to Natasha) so…

What? She was a girl!

Wanda looked at him "how are you feeling?" she asked Xander looked up smiling. He placed a hand on his chest. Wanda returned the smile "I'm glad…" she whispered.

The two just stared at each other for a moment, lost in the others green eyes. Neither one moved. Wanda never initiated a kiss, while Xander was afraid that trying to up and kiss Wanda would just scare her off again.

As Wanda looked into his eyes, she felt her stomach flutter. For the first time in her life, she felt something that she never thought that she would feel.

Aria had told her that she would need to get her feelings in order, but Wanda had heard growing up that butterflies in the stomach was a good thing. Not that Wanda believed in the true love and prince thing anymore. But she did believe that this meant something,

She laughed for the first time in days. It was a refreshing novel experience. She hadn't laughed since before Pietro died. It felt so good. To Xander, her laugh was like some sort of melodious song.

A moment later they heard someone say, "Excuse me?"

Wanda and Xander looked and spotted Doctor Carter, who was giving them a tender smile. "I would really hate to break this up, but Xander… I need to do one last thing before your cousin needs to sign you out for your release. That is… if you want to get out of here." She said, giving the couple a wink.

Xander gave the doctor a frown, looking at Wanda. Wanda just shrugged, mouthing a quick "I'll tell you later."

Carter walked into the room, a sling in her hand, quickly, she wrapped Xander's shoulder and arm in the sling handing Wanda a release form. Quickly, Wanda filled out the form, handing back to Doctor Carter. Doctor Carter then turned to her patient. "Now… one last thing. Your shoulder is still healing. So this sling is here to ensure that you don't move it too much."

Wanda smiled "thanks doctor."

Wanda took Xander by the hand and helped him out of bed. Wanda then led him out the door, intent on taking him home.

Little did they realize, someone was watching.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

* * *

 **Seems like someone has it out for our favorite people… who is it? well… you might know. either way, more to come.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I tried to do something a little more romantic here, because our two main characters need to fall in love with more than just a few kisses right? well let me know if it worked. It is quite difficult to have some romantic banter or moments when only one person can speak. so please let me know.**

 **Also check out these Authors and their stories please!**

 **Jokerang**

 **Hail Hydra Bob**

 **1stBatGirl**

 **They are authors that also write stories with Wanda Maximoff, and they are worth the read. So have fun and enjoy!**

* * *

Wanda led Xander to her bike, which was still parked in the parking lot. Before she got on however she looked at Xander. She gave a rather sly smile, before asking, "ever been on one of these, Xander?"

Xander looked at her. To Wanda's surprise, he looked rather nervous. Did he drive at all? Or was it just that he didn't like to motorcycles? Wanda might have thought that was the case, since most people drove cars anyway. She understood that motorcycles weren't exactly as safe as cars, so that was probably the reason that Xander was so nervous. But she was a good driver (though she never had driven with a passenger before in her life) despite the short time she had been driving. So if that was the case Xander had nothing to worry about.

Xander shook his head. Wanda laughed its quite easy" she said unable to keep the laughter out of her voice. Xander shot her a glare not at al amused. Seeing him pout just made Wanda giggle. It was adorable.

She led Xander over to the back of the bike (she didn't have a side car; why would she need one in the first place) since she wasn't expecting a passenger with her today. "Ok Xander, just get your leg over the seat." Xander rolled his eyes. He might b mute, but he knew how to get on a motorcycle. Still he complied. He swung his leg over the seat. Unfortunately, he over shot it and slipped over the other side, tumbling to the ground. Wanda quickly made a grab for his arm, managing to stop him from falling and pulled him back onto the bike. Xander frowned, his face going red. Clearly he was embarrassed that he failed at such a simple task. Wanda just let out a sigh, though he could see the corner of her mouth twitch. Well at least one of them was having fun with this little moment.

Without missing a beat, Wanda slid in front of him. However before starting the bike, she turned her head "grab my shoulder" she told him.

Xander gave her an odd look Wanda was confused, until she looked at his arm. His left arm was in a sling; he wouldn't be able to hold on to the bike very well with just one arm. That was a definite roadblock. She couldn't risk him flying off the motorcycle like that. "Ok, wrap your arm around my stomach"

Xander did so, his arm sliding across her hardened stomach. Wanda was glad that she turned around. This was an odd predicament for her. She could even feel the hardened muscles of Xander's arm. Clearly he liked to work out.

Wait what? What was she thinking? She blushed heavily.

She felt Xander lean into her back, his head buried in the back of her neck. She smelled like Lavender and Vanilla. It made his mind fuzzy and unable to think clearly. He bit his lip. He wasn't sure how he was going to function with this intoxicating smell.

Wanda started the motorcycle, deciding to take it slow so that she didn't scare Xande'r. Together, the two young adults left the hospital heading straight for Xander's house.

The traffic wasn't terrible, quite the opposite. It had stopped raining before they had even exited the hospital. But the drive turned out to be more uncomfortable than either Xander or Wanda had expected it to be. Mainly because they were both nervous. They were just both so close. Wanda could feel Xander's breath on her neck, the warm feeling sending tingles down her spine, while Xander was trying his best not to fall off the motorcycle, resulting in him clinging to Wanda very tightly, like she was a lifeline, which in some ways, she was. However in doing so, he was making Wanda very self-conscious. She could feel almost everything about his upper body and it was kind of torture. Xander wasn't exactly the buffest kid on the block, but he had some muscles, despite his lean frame.

Wanda decided that his frame was somewhat comparable to that of her brothers. Not that she ever thought about her brother in that manner. But since this was a boy that she was still trying to sort out her feelings for, she was having a hard time trying to ignore the fact he was pressed up against her.

Even Xander could feel her body. It wasn't exactly muscular, but he could tell her body was strong. He didn't want to get her mad. Which was hard to do when he was distracted by the scent she was emitting,

On the other hand, there was the matter of Xanders parents. How were they going to feel when they found out about this? Well, Xanders mother seemed to like her, having openly accepted Wanda, giving her the address to the boys house, and openly showing happiness at the idea of Xander being with a girl. His father on the other hand was what worried Wanda. But only because she hadn't met him and therefore wasn't exactly sure what to think of him or what he would think of her. Well, this was probably going to be a god first impression, if nothing else.

The drive was nothing new, despite the rain. In fact the rain added to the atmosphere. Everything was wet and damp, yet the sun was now shining, making everything sparkle as it reflected off the water. In Wanda's own opinion, it made for quite the sight. Even better now that she had someone to accompany her the entire way, even if it was just for a few minutes.

She glanced back at Xander a moment. He was still hiding his face in her back. She turned away, giggling, This unfortunately caused her to shake her shoulder, which in turn caused Xander to hold on tighter as he tried to adjust to Wanda's movements. Xanders insecurities were just very adorable, if only it wasn't making her self-conscious. She was sure her cheeks were red, so she was glad that Xander couldn't see her face.

Just how far were they from his house? She really needed get there before she melted or something.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait for very long, for she could see the house in the distance. She smirked, deciding to have a little fun. Xander wouldn't mind a little change of pace, would he? Wanda revved up slightly, speeding up to the driveway, before making a quick turn. Of course, Xander held on tighter, causing Wanda to yelp as she felt her stomach being crushed by the arm that was hugging her like teddy bear. Maybe she shouldn't have tried to scare Xander like that, or ever again. Otherwise she might need to reconsider driving him anywhere again.

She turned off the motorcycle and turned to look and Xander. He was looking somewhere between relieved and annoyed. He had a deep frown on his face that Wanda could only describe as a deep pout. She gave him a grin "awww… Did Xander not like the motorcycle ride?" she cooed, tapping his nose. Xander looed at her, trying his best not to smile, but eventually he gave in Wanda laughed patting his head "well… don't worry. We're home now." she swung off the bike and held out her hand to Xander he took it and unlike getting on the bike, getting off was much easier. The two walked into the house, where they walked into the kitchen

"Mr. and Mrs., Wayne?" Wanda called. There was no answer. She looked at Xander "any idea where they are?" she asked him. Xander narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. He walked to the fridge and pointed at a note. Wanda took the note off.

'Xander, your father and I have gone out of town for a few days… we left early this morning so we didn't want to wake you. We will be back soon. Until then take care!

Love mom'

Wanda couldn't help but groan. That's why they weren't there? They were out? On some vacation? What type of parents were they? She looked at Xander "did you know about this?" Xander nodded.

Wanda huffed "so what was your plan, stay here until they came back?"

Xander shrugged. He was perfectly capable of handling himself, so long as he stayed in his own house he supposed. He could cook (thank his mother for that) and he would only be going to school for another month, not that his parents would be gone for that long. The point was that he was capable o f spending some time on his own.

Really if Wanda was an avenger that fought evil on a near daily (not that it was actually true) basis, then surely Xander could handle a few days alone since he was just a normal kid.

He opened the fridge and brought out some water, before taking out two glasses and filling them up, before offering one to Wanda. Wanda took the glass. She hadn't eaten or drank anything since the morning; she had rushed straight to the hospital, so she was very thirsty.

She gulped down the drink before courteously placing it in the dishwasher. Xander smiled and did the same. Wanda then said, "Do… You… Want me to leave?"

Xander looked at her shocked. Why in any way, would she want her to leave? True she had other duties to attend to, being a super hero and all, but he would never want her to leave. He shook his head and gestured to the nearby living room.

Wanda felt a lump in her throat. He wanted her to stay…. And she wanted to… she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, while Xander sat next to her.

They were back in this position, sitting on the same couch that they had when she told him that she was afraid that being together would be the cause of his death.

Now… she was staying in his company because he would otherwise be alone.

"So… now what?" she asked. Xander looked at her, before giving her a smirk and grabbed a pillow off of the couch and whacked her half-heartedly on the head with it. Wanda squealed and in retaliation grabbed another pillow and whacked him with it. Xander and Wanda humped off the couch, giving each other mock glares "Xander… don't you dare…" she warned, mock anger in her voice.

Xander hesitated, could he bring himself to hit her again? Wanda gave him a grin smacking him with the pillow, before running off. Xander stood there, shocked, before taking off after her.

Wanda and Xander ran around the room, with Wanda laughing the whole time. She looked behind her and squealed, Xander was right behind her. She willed herself to run faster, trying desperately to keep herself two steps ahead of Xander. However she tripped, stumbling to the ground. Xander, noticing this stopped and quickly went to her side. He reached out to roll her over.

Big mistake. Wanda turned over giving him a smirk. She grabbed his collar and pushed, making him fall to the ground. She managed to roll on top of him and pin him to the ground, before taking the pillow in her hand and shamelessly started hitting him with the pillow, laughing while she did so. Xander of course just sat there and took it (he really wasn't able to move since Wanda was pinning him; he didn't want to accidently hurt her) after a while; Wanda just collapsed on top of him, grinning like an idiot "You're too much Xander." She said breathlessly.

The two of them, just lay there lost in there own world. Wanda really should be getting back to the base (she was surprised no one had attempted to contact her at all), but right now, at this very moment, she was content to just stay here with Xander.

"Xander… lets hang out… just the two of us." She said, "I don't feel like leaving… going back to the base I mean."

She looked into his eyes. He gave her a smile. Wanda then got off of him and pulled him to his feet. They then sat on the couch. A movie felt like a good thing to do right now.

* * *

 **Aww… so cute, I think. Well leave your** **thoughts, if there is anything you'd like to see done between these two, let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back for chapter was a little difficult because I tried to make Wanda a little introverted with her feelings towards Xander. Enjoy!**

* * *

Wanda never had any time for Disney movies growing up; her parents didn't want her or Pietro to worry about fairy tales. Wanda was embarrassed to have to reveal to Xander that she had never seen a Disney movie before; it seemed Xander found that inconceivable; apparently it was a person's duty to watch a Disney movie at least once in a lifetime. As it was he was completely shocked, his jaw dropped all the way to the floor when Wanda had told him that she never seen any movie ever made by Disney. In response he brought out what Wanda was sure was intended to be every little girl's first experience with Disney. The Little Mermaid. To her surprise, it was a rather enjoyable film, with some life lessons that were worth learning, such as the literal deal with the devil that Ariel made. In Wanda's opinion, such a deal should never be made. Why give up your life for a world you don't even know? Even worse was the price made? If she were to fail she would be a slave for all eternity.

Wanda would sacrifice anything for the people she loved, but for someone who may turn out to be a complete jerk before she got to know him? She found Ariel to be rather naïve in that regard. But then again, she wasn't sure what to expect. The movie was aimed towards little kids, who were more likely to not question the movie as much as they were to sing to the songs. Granted the movie was enjoyable, but Wanda wasn't as interested mainly because she was a little older than the intended crowd. But what surprised her the most was Ariel, the main protagonist. She was mute during most of the movie, just like a certain man she knew, granted Ariel had willingly given it up, whereas Xander never had a choice in the matter. In a way, Wanda was sad that she would never hear Xanders voice; then again no one had ever heard his voice had they? He must never even have cried. A silent baby. That sounded like every parents dream.

But for Xander, he would never be able to say things. Things that Wanda wanted to hear him say. Like her name. His name was a drug on her tongue. How would her name sound on his tongue? She looked at Xander. Currently, she was curled at his side, her head resting on his shoulder as they leaned back on the couch, watching the rest of the movie. Wanda hadn't even realized that she was even in that position until about the time 'Kiss the girl' started. She nearly freaked out, but in all honest she rather enjoyed the intimate moment, and instead, snuggled closer to Xander, almost falling asleep simply from being so comfortable. Xander had quite the comfortable body.

By the time the final scene rolled around, Wanda could say that despite the movie not being her type of film, it was very enjoyable and she would like to watch more of them. That is if she wasn't busy trying to save the world every other day; that is if they were needed. She would hate to be on a romantic outing with Xander, only to have to deal with some alien invader halfway through.

But that was wishful thinking. She couldn't have a relationship with Xander. If her enemies found about about him, it would just end up being to dangerous for him. She didn't want him to die, especially after the events of today. He deserved a happy life, which was more than he would ever get as long as they were together. The problem? She had already fallen for him. More than she would have liked to. Even without reading his mind, Wanda could tell that he felt the same; the kisses were a dead giveaway.

So what was she supposed to do? She couldn't very well go out into the public with him; she was an avenger. She would be mobbed simply for an autograph. Xander would be mobbed for just knowing her and she would rather him be able to keep his privacy, as well as to keep him safe from anyone in case they got wise to the act.

She frowned, snuggling closer to him. She was going to keep him safe, no matter what. She lifted her head and gently pressed her lip against his cheek. Xander jumped, not at all expecting the gesture from Wanda. Wanda herself wasn't expecting that. She never expressed herself that freely. She froze, shocked by her own actions. She felt dirty and vulnerable. What had she just done? She let go of Xander and moved back, putting distance between her and Xander as she could on the couch. "Xander…."

Xander just stared at her. He had gotten used to Wanda's bipolar feelings for him. So rather than reach out to her he just stayed put, watching her. She was shaking slightly, biting her lip, her eyes darting between him and the door. She wanted to run again. But who was he to stop her? Sure, he was angry; who wouldn't be? He wanted her to stay, get to know her more. But she was making it very difficult because any time she expressed her emotions she became scared. Xander understood that she was afraid because she was an Avenger. If her enemies knew about him, they could use him. The thing was that she was constantly returning to him! If she had every intent to stay away, why didn't she? He frowned at her, his eyes showing both pain and remorse. Pain because Wanda was unable to make up her mind and remorse because he was causing her so much pain.

Wanda felt her heartbeat quicken, the look on Xander's face making her feel even worse than she should. She could tell he was a little upset with her. She could understand. She wanted to like him, but she was afraid to. "Xander…" she repeated, unsure what to say exactly. Xander shook his head, gesturing towards the door Wanda stiffened. He was telling her to leave because he could tell she was being indecisive. "No… Xander… it's not like I want to leave. I just…" her communicator went off startling them both. Instinctively Wanda raised her arm, speaking into her communicator "Maximoff" she said swiftly, hoping she didn't sound like her voice was wavering.

There was a slight pause before she heard voice of the Vision spring from her communicator "Wanda, is everything alright?" the android sounded oddly concerned for her, which in itself sounded odd. She rarely heard Vision sound like that. She knew that he was protective of his friends, but this was kind of embarrassing and a little invasive.

She huffed and turned away from Xander. "I'm fine Vision…." She said her voice biting with annoyance "is there something wrong?" She almost growled. There was another pause almost as if the Vision wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question "no, Wanda…. It's just been a few hours since you left the base."

Wanda sighed "well I'm fine Vision. She said "please… just." She said before pausing "I'll be back when I be back." She told he rally before signing off. She turned back to Xander who was still looking at her pensively. She shook her head, before giving him a cold glare "Xander, don't ever ask me to leave you like that!" she said harshly. "I know that I haven't been the best of… friends… but I've told you my reasons before. Surely you can see that!" she snapped. She gasped covering her mouth. She couldn't believe that she just yelled at him like that. Especially when he didn't deserve it.

She watched his face for any reaction, but there was none. Either he didn't care what she had said or he was hiding it and didn't want to get into an argument. Not that Wanda was sure how to get into an argument with him anyway. Arguments were usually vocal weren't they?

Wanda sighed "Xander … I'm sorry." She hadn't meant any of that. Well at least getting angry with him the way she had. She scooted closer to him "can you forgive me?" Xander responded by giving her a smile. Wanda giggled and tapped his nose once again "thanks…. Now how about we watch another one of those Disney movies?" she asked.

Xander smiled and went to grab another movie.

* * *

Back at the New Avengers facility, Vision stared at his communicator, which Wanda had just been on. He was rather concerned. After this morning when she had run off after attacking the Falcon, he had been worried about her well-being. Her heart rate and stress levels had been rising ever since the battle of Sokovia. It was not good for her.

Perhaps a psych evaluation was needed. Vision, from what he understood, knew that humans reacted differently under moments of stress and may not exactly know what they were doing. For Wanda it was exponentially worse since her powers were tied to her emotions.

Vision stood up and went over to the window; he opened it and took off, intent on finding Wanda, if only to help her out.

* * *

After yet another movie, Wanda had to admit that such things were kind of nice, even though she probably wasn't going to be able to watch a majority of them due to her life. Of course Sam and the others had tried to get her to do so this morning, but she hadn't exactly been in the best mood. But after making sure that Xander was ok, and spending the whole day with him thus far, her mood had vastly improved.

They hadn't gotten into another spat (except over some pop corn when Wanda said she was hungry) and it seemed that Xander didn't mind. He just started the movie and they resumed having a good time.

However after a while into the movie, there was a knock on the door. Wanda and Xander looked at each other and immediately knew something was up. if that was Xander's parents, they would have just walked in through the door. So clearly it wasn't them. She immediately got off the couch, red energy building in her hand. She didn't know whom it was and if it happened to be someone Xander didn't know, then they were going to get a painful blast of red light in their gut.

Without waiting for Xanders approval, she walked towards the door and opened it. Her draw dropped and she let out a groan. Standing at the door with a rather unashamed look on his face was Vision "oh hello Wanda. I wasn't expecting to see you answer the door." he said

Wanda's mouth worked furiously before setting into a snarl "Vision! What are you doing here?!" she screeched a red aura of impending doom surrounding her body. Forget wanted to strangle Sam for unintentionally not getting to Xander in time before he was shot, she was going to eviscerate Vision for having the nerve to track her down and interrupting her on her own time. How dare he?

Vision looked at her "I came to tell you that I would recommend you getting professional help. You seem stressed lately and I—"

Wanda wasn't hearing it "Vision… go away!" She slammed the door in his face. She turned, heaving in a sigh, before turning to look at Xander. He was smirking at her his arms crossed and his eyes were sparking with mirth.

Wanda pointed a finger at him "don't you start" she said, before giving him a grin "now, lets go back to the movie." she said, before both of them returned to the living room.

* * *

Vision stood at the door, contemplating whether or not to knock again. However given that she was angry, she probably wouldn't answer the door. So he just turned around and took off in the air.

In the distance, green eyes widened with surprise "this is getting interesting."

* * *

 **So we've got Wanda still confused and a big brother Vision and a mysterious being watching them. Well whats going on? Lets just say it won't be very nice.**

 **Also can someone do me a favor. Vision confuses me. Is Vision capable of feeling emotion? In the comics he ends up with Scarlet Witch, but I just don't see him falling in love with her. So please let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back for more! I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long. Now please understand. I want to continue this fanfic, and I will, but if anyone who reads this reviews this story, or at least follows or favorites, it helps motivate me because I know you guys enjoy this story. so please, if you enjoy this story at least do one of those three things. Now then, Enjoy!**

* * *

After finishing yet another movie, this time about a boy and a lamp, Wanda decided that it was best if she did end up going back to the base. She was still annoyed that Vision had interrupted her the way that he did. It was rude and invasive. Granted he was a naïve android that didn't really know better, but still, that had been an embarrassing moment for her. She would never interrupt anyone unless it was an emergency. Certainly her hanging out with someone wasn't an emergency! She just wanted to have a good time relaxing with someone that she liked. How was that too much to ask for? Well clearly Vision didn't like that. Next time she was going to stay with Xander, she was going to make sure to turn off her communicator, or at least tell everyone to leave her alone before she left.

Despite everything that had happened though, she did have fun. It was just a shame that Xander was injured; wearing that sling must be annoying. Well, at least his arm ort even worse shoulder wasn't broken. So the sling should come off in a few weeks. Still that was a few weeks that nobody needed to go through. Still she should be a little more grateful that he wasn't seriously injured. It was just that she wanted him to get better.

It was something she hadn't got the chance to do with Pietro. Pietro wouldn't have liked this; her hanging out with a boy her age. Despite the fact that they were twins with Wanda only 12 minutes younger than her brother had been when he was alive, Pietro was super over protective. That worked on the streets, but it sure didn't work here. She had to grow up sometime. She may never have liked the idea of a Knight in shining armor while she was a damsel in distress (technically speaking she was in the exact opposite situation.) but having someone to share your life with seemed like a wonderful idea. Or it would be if she weren't a super hero now.

But right now she didn't care she was standing by the door with Xander. Being the gentlemen that he was, he was going to take her to her bike, rather than remain in the house. And let her walk alone. She was a little annoyed by that, but it was a nice gesture so she couldn't really complain. She went over to her bike and hopped on, before turning to Xander. Xander, much to her surprise, leaned in and gently kissed her nose. Wanda blushed as she pulled away. She was never going to get used to these odd moments of affection. She gave a little laugh and just shook her head. Pietro would never let her live it down. She smiled, before turning on her bike. "Oh… Xander." She said, "If you would ever like to come over to the tower, just… wait a second. She grabbed her cell phone (once again, god damn it, thanking Tony). She had never been so thankful to have that cell phone. "Let me give you my number and I will get yours." They exchanged numbers and other contact info. Since Xander couldn't speak, he could at least text her. Afterwards, Wanda sped off to the tower.

Xander watched her leave smiling, before glancing at his phone. Wanda Maximoff was staring back at him. For once, he wished he could speak. He wanted to be able to say her name. Sighing, Xander just turned around and walked back into his house.

* * *

Wanda sped through the city her grin never leaving her face as she made her way back home to upstate New York. She was really happy, happier than she had felt in a long time. She knew that it was because of the events that had happened today. She enjoyed hanging out with Xander, more so than she ever could have thought possible. She remembered Maria's words, that she might have been latching onto Xander simply because of the grief she had held for Pietro. But here now, she had almost felt that same grief for Xander. She couldn't have abandoned him. it would have almost felt the same as abandoning Pietro if he had been left to die. She now knew without a doubt, that Xander wasn't just someone she was latching onto. No he was a true friend… and more. This entire afternoon had been about reassuring her self that he was alive and well. Besides, if she hasn't come for him he might still be at the hospital. Now who would want to stay in the hospital all alone until they were able to get into contact with someone important? So she had done the right thing after all.

Now she just had to get home and explain to the others where she had been. (except for Vision), and she still had to apologize for that outburst that she had unceremoniously had when he had arrived at Xanders. Well. He did deserve it, considering he had literally invaded her privacy. She knew he meant well, (but that still was no excuse but then again, neither was yelling at him) for doing what he had done.

She just wasn't looking forward to either of the conversations that would have to take place. She liked her privacy and quite honestly, the less people that knew about Xander the better. She knew that he was already in danger, it would be worse if people were able to use him against her. What if they came across a being who could read minds? Wanda could definitely repel that, given she had similar abilities, but what about the others? With the exception of Hawkeye, who had quite cleverly, she might add repelled her before she could even try to hypnotize him, the other Avengers had easily fallen to her powers. Plus Wanda was still untrained. The Asgardian Thor was a magical god of sorts; surely there were others like him, who could specialize in magic? If that were to happen and they found out everyone's weaknesses, Xander would be in the greatest danger of all. Wanda had said it before. she did not want to be responsible for his death.

Wanda shook her head. She knew that it wasn't just a unfounded fear, but the chances of running into such a being might be slim. In fact the only being she knew of with such capabilities was Thor's own brother Loki, who was safely locked away in Asgard (she knew this because Steve had made the Avengers study the history of the Avengers when they first arrived at the place. It had been boring, but she had enjoyed some of the history). What were the chances of running into a being with similar abilities? Loki had a deep-rooted grudge against Thor, what would be the excuse of another being who had similar powers. Wanda grimaced. Asking such a question wasn't exactly the best thing to do. In time anything could happen.

The only thing she could do was train and prepare her self for such an event; that was why she was an avenger, to prevent chaos from engulfing the world. Even if it didn't, she would feel much safer than if she didn't train.

After some time, Wanda managed to get back to the Avengers base, where she entered the garage and parked her bike. She was still wearing the same smile that she had when she left Xander. If anyone was going to ask why, she was just going to hypnotize any and all of them into hitting themselves. Ok not really, no one except vision deserved that, but she was just feeling happy. She was in a good mood and didn't want to ruin it (or have anyone else ruining it) she hopped off of her bike and made her way to the upper levels. She entered the lobby of the main building where to her surprise, she found Vision standing there waiting for her. Wanda gritted her teeth, her happy mood vanishing all together. Why hadn't she seen this one coming? Why was Vision so intent on making sure she was ok? She wasn't a kid anymore she could handle herself just fine! She knew that Vision was protective of the Avengers (he had saved her in Sokovia after all), but this was just to ridiculous, even for her. she walked into the room, intending on passing Vision all together, but to her surprise, Vision spoke to her "Wanda? Are you sure that you're ok?"

Wanda huffed turning to Vision. Her face was set in a hard glare her eyes blazing. She knew that she had to apologize (and get an apology for that matter), but right now she was in desperate need for some answers "Vision… I understand that you care about us. While I am grateful for that, I need you to stop worrying about me so much! You tracked me down when I didn't need to be! I was out on a…" she clenched her mouth shut, biting her tongue before she could say the word 'date'. She needed to not lose her cool. Especially over this

Vision just looked at her "Wanda, your heart rate has been elevated for the past few days and you have been crying. I'm just concerned for your health."

"That still doesn't excuse you for what you did, Vision. You can't just invade other people's privacy like that! Its not proper!" ok maybe she was being a little harsh, since Vision might not have known that, but still.

Visiion, shrugged "forgive me Wanda, its just that you looked like you needed help. I thought that I was doing you a service"

Wanda screamed, her anger level rising. She was fed up with Visions kind act. She turned heel and walked out of the room, leaving Vision alone, wondering what he had done wrong.

* * *

a young woman with long blond hair walked into the abandoned warehouse that she had been hiding in for the past few months. She hated the situation that she was in. After the little break out in Asgard, courtesy of the Dark elves as she would later find out, she had been hiding here on earth. She had had trouble, living so close to the Avengers, but it gave her ample time to study them all from afar. Most interestingly though, out of all the avengers that he had seen in the past few months of hiding amongst the human population, there was the young girl from the hospital. She recognized her as one of the news as one of the newest Avengers, who helped stop that Robot sentient from destroying the Earth several weeks ago. she certainly hadn't expected her to meet one of the patients there. It was unbelievably juicy. Wanda was in love with Xander. She was going to have a lot of fun with that boy. The only problem was that she had no idea how she was going to get Xander to trust her. Would anyone trust a random stranger, lest one that was much older than them? Xander was barely a young adult, while she was the equivalent of a woman in her mid twenties.

She would need to improvise. She made her way to her parlor room, where she gazed at herself in the mirror. With a wave of her hand, the woman allowed magic to engulf her, changing her body. She became short younger, her body becoming a little more pronounced in the correct places, or adjusting to her smaller stature. When she was finished she was staring at a younger woman with flowing blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing clothes more befitting a typical teenage girl. With a grin the young woman created an ID with a fake name 'Annabeth Lynn'. Now she just needed to go out and find out more about Xander.

She walked out of the room, hearing a small roar from within the warehouse. He was getting restless. He always did ever since she captured him "soon, my pet…"

* * *

 **Looks like Xander is in a bit of trouble… thats not good for Wanda… what will happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15

**We are reaching a point where hopefully after this things will speed up. Also thank you all for reading this story.**

* * *

The next day, Xander entered his high school, feeling quite dejected. After the weekend he had with Wanda, he wasn't really looking forward to yet another bland week of school. Like who would really believe that he had met and spent the weekend with one of the new Avengers. Not that he had many friends to begin with; he was considered an outcast by some, actually most of his peers, once again because people were afraid that they would insult him or something like that. He didn't mind. He was really introverted and liked to spend his time alone, so to him, it was actually a blessing to get some alone time. It allowed him to focus on his art. Xander was always watching the world, looking over every detail. It always assisted him in his drawings. Speaking of drawings, after Wanda had left, Xander had been unable to stop thinking about her. Her eyes. The beauty of her face. Her voice. It had haunted his dreams, almost laughing at him. He wanted to see her again, but he had yet to ask her and in all honesty, he was kind of afraid to.

Unlike Wanda who was afraid that a relationship was dangerous for them (which it was), Xander was afraid to hurt Wanda emotionally. She already seemed so fragile that even the slightest nudge would send her into an emotional despaired trip. For crying out loud she was almost breaking down almost every time they kissed. Wanda seemed so bipolar about the situation that he wasn't sure exactly what to do with her. He knew that he had to take it slow of course, or at least that's what everyone would tell him about relationships, but he was almost certain that one wrong step would just result in Wanda pushing him away from her. Naturally he didn't want that; he wanted them to remain friends at least. It just seemed so difficult to do because he wasn't sure how she was going to react to anything he did.

It was an odd thing, but that's was just how love was. If he could see Wanda again (preferably later today, if not the following week) he would be immensely happy. He just had to get the ok from her. He didn't want to text her because for one, she was a super hero, so he doubted she would keep her phone on her in battle. He didn't want her to get distracted. So he was honestly going to wait until she texted him.

With a heavy sigh, Xander entered his first class. Or he would have, if he didn't accidently bump into a girl just as he was about to enter the room. it seemed that the girl was leaving and had just turned to leave, but neither party had seen the other. Xander fell to the ground, thankfully on his backpack, rather than his wrapped up arm. He heard a grunt as the girl fell down also. Glancing at her, he felt his mouth go dry.

The girl was breathtakingly beautiful with a fairly average height and stature, though she seemed maybe an inch taller or so. Her skin was fair and positively flawless. Her hair was long and blond, reaching her upper back. Her eyes were a very nice shade of green. Much to his embarrassment however, one thing he couldn't help but notice were her… assets. He gulped, hoping to hide his blush. He looked back at her face, hoping that she hadn't noticed his staring. She seemed shaken and she was gathering her things, which had fallen after they bumped into each other obviously.

Xander, obviously being the gentleman that he was, quickly got to his feet and gathered the remainder of the girls things in his hands, before reaching out to her, offering a hand up. The girl looked at him, before taking his hand. Smiling, he pulled her up to her feet, before handing her back her books .she gave him a smile "thanks…" she seemed very meek, averting his eyes and blushing immensely. She held out her hand "My names Annabeth Lynn. Please though call me Lynn." She said. Xander shook her hand smiling. He bit his lip, knowing that he could not tell her his name by speaking it. She seemed to notice; "are you ok?" her eyes were filled with concern.

Xander pointed to his mouth and shook his head. She seemed to get the idea. But rather than give him a look of pity. She gave him a wide smile and quite vigorously said "oh… that's cool" Xander blinked, completely caught off guard. Never had anyone in his life ever referred to the idea of being mute cool. While he didn't quite hate the idea of being mute (since he really didn't have a choice in the matter anyway) he would never have considered the idea of it being cool. Lynn gasped realizing what she had said "oh… I'm sorry… it's just that I've never met someone like you. I thinks it cool." She smiled that brilliant smile once again. "I'm afraid I'm lost. Would you mind showing me around." She gave him a sad puppy dog look

Xander grinned. He wasn't going to refuse her of course; she was new. He had a duty to help others when needed of course. He gently pulled her away, deciding to show her around the school before classes started.

* * *

Wanda looked over the lake, staring out into the distance. The Sun was just barely reaching the sky; it had just risen about an hour ago. Wanda had been unable to sleep at all the past night, just barely getting to sleep well after about three AM. That had been about four hours ago. She just hadn't been able to sleep last night. Mainly because of the fact that she couldn't stop thinking of Xander. Every time she closed her eyes all she could she was the smile on his face; The smile that she had grown to love. It constantly distracted her and made her unable to think. Not so much that her head was in the clouds. It was more like… she couldn't place it. But whatever it was she liked it.

She smiled. She did want to see him again. She knew that it might be dangerous for him, but if Pepper could date Iron Man, then she could at least see Xander. Not date him, but see him. He was a good friend. She knew that she was attracted to him and did not want to drag him into a battle zone (she still didn't want to put him in danger of course). She just couldn't resist staying away from him.

But… she had too… for his own good. She sighed, placing her head in her hands. This had been going on ever since she met the guy. What was she going to do with her self? First she tell him that they can't ever be together friends or not, then she goes to the hospital to make sure he was alright, followed by the brief time they spent together, and now here she was at war with herself once again. She needed to make up her mind before she was driven completely insane. She knew that she was in some sense being ridiculous. Everyone on the team (who was in a relationship) never seemed to have any problems with a relationship. Pepper was safe most of the time, and even Hawkeyes family was off the grid.

So should she risk everything for love? She wasn't sure anymore, but she did know that she didn't want to abandon Xander. Not again. She had done too much to him already. Every time she was unsure of her self, it seemed to almost drive a wedge between the two if them. For crying out loud, she had run out of the house the first time and he had asked her to leave due to her indecisiveness the second time. That of course she dreadfully hated and had told him off. Sure she really shouldn't have, but that's what had happened. There really wasn't anyway to change it. But the point was, she didn't want to remain so indecisive about the situations that she was forcing her self to go through.

She needed to risk it. If not for his safety, then for her self. For once in her life, she was going to be selfish. So she pulled out her phone and was about to text him, when she realized something. It was a Monday. If that was the case, then there was a big chance that he was in school. Wanda giggled. School. She hadn't been there since she was young and she had been in grade school. The Captain of course was having Wanda go through a privately tutored thing (courtesy of Natasha and Vision, who were the instructors) so that when she wasn't training. She could get the benefit of an education (even though she doubted that she would be doing what 'normal' people did with an education. Not that she didn't appreciate what Steve was doing for her) Going to a public school must have been difficult for Xander, given his condition, but he seemed to do ok with it (or so she was hoping anyway.) with a rather annoyed sigh, Wanda slipped her phone back into her pocket. She needed to get some sleep anyway. The sun was up and she was just tired. She turned around and walked back into her room, shutting the screen door, before hopping into bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Later that day, Xander was sitting with the girl at lunch. After spending some time showing her around the school, she had asked if they could have lunch together. Xander of course agreed, since she probably wouldn't make friends on the first day of school anyway (and even worse, the school year was ending in just a few weeks anyway). Lynn it seemed had come to register for summer classes, before taking on her senior year the falling autumn semester. So for the sake of letting her know she had a friend, they were going to be sitting together. Sure Xander couldn't talk to her at all, but they could at least enjoy the others company. Xander rarely ever got that as it was, since he was very introverted. There was just something about Lynn though that really attracted him to her.

So here they were, just two acquaintances just happily enjoying lunch together in school on a Monday. It actually made the day much better for Xander, considering the fact that he would usually end up eating alone every day. Granted it still didn't change much, since he and Lynn were eating in silence. However Lynn did talk a little more about herself, despite her bashfulness. She claimed to be from out of state and really didn't like talking about home because of distant painful memories. Xander of course didn't ask for he knew that it really wasn't his business and didn't want to cause her any stress. She was really grateful for that.

On the bright side though she did talk about many of her interests. She was a huge fan of mythology and legends, something that she and Xander had in common with one another.

While Xander was interested in Greek and Roman mythology, despite the fact it was ususlly very tragic, Lynn was a fan of Norse mythology. Truth be told Xander didn't know much about Norse mythology, but he did want to learn more about it.

"How about I come over some time?" she asked him "that way I can talk to you more and we can trade stories?"

Xander smiled. He would like that very much. Besides, he could use more friends and since Wanda might be busy a lot, this seemed like the best way to do it. He nodded. Lynn then reached over and pecked his cheek.

Xander blushed. That kiss seemed different from Wanda's… almost magical.

Lynn then stood up and said "meet me after school…" she gave him a wink and walked away.

Xander grinned. He was going to see her again.

* * *

 **Whats the plan that Lynn here? Well, its not going to be pretty. Just stay tuned for more.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning! there are moments of bullying in this chapter as well as a graphic dream sequence. Read at your own** **discretion. As always enjoy!**

* * *

Later that day, after dealing with an insufferable amount of classes that always managed to make Xander unhappy, he was finally going to re meet with Lynn. He definitely needed it, because he was not feeling his best at the moment. As per usual he had his art class (his most favorite and if to be quite honest best class) and he had a tough time with it. If it wasn't that the work was tough (which honestly wasn't the problem, he was a good student) it was forever dealing with people looking at him. In this case it wasn't the fact he was mute, it was just how good he was in his art classes. He wasn't the best student, but he was easily able to create some of the best-designed art that the school had ever seen. He didn't mind the praise, but he hated the envy he got from people. It was almost as bad as the pity that he received. It made him feel like even more of an outcast than he already was. Why did people have such a problem with him?

The worst part? The reason people were looking at him with envy was not because of the fact what he drew happened to be good, but it was what (or a better description would be who he drew). He drew a life like portrait of Wanda. The woman who had stolen his heart and one of the Avengers. They knew she was one because that's what happened when social media catches wind of one of them after a city falls into the ocean! They asked him how he was even able to create a portrait of one of the Avengers, let alone one that was rarely seen in public (or noticed considering that she was one of the newest Avengers). So he told them. and just like that, everyone gave him dirty looks. It wasn't his fault that they had met (ok maybe it was considering that he had given her the strawberry drink, but he honestly had no idea she was an Avenger! He was never on Social Media! But alas that's what remained. Most of the men were giving him glares, did believing that some mute kid was able to score not only on one of the new girls, but an Avenger as well.

Why should it matter to them? It was his life. Besides most people who met the Avengers, or at least saw them were most likely going to end up being in danger. He wasn't going to argue that meeting them would be cool, but it would be pretty unlikely to run into them in a normal situation.

Unfortunately the worst of his day had yet to start. As he made his way to the front door of the hallway to the court yard where Lynn was waiting for him, he felt someone tug on his backpack, lifting him off of his feet. He just hung there, but he felt his bones chill and his blood freeze when he heard the voice that addressed him. It was James Creed, one of the football players of the high school. Unfortunately for Xander, he was also one of the biggest problems for him. Ever since Freshman year, the football star had found Xander to be a favorite past time and play thing. Whatever you want to call it, he was a bully. "Hello Xandy… lets talk about the girls…"

Xander attempted to fight his way out of his bullies grip, but one of Creeds cronies Tyler, suddenly punched him in the stomach, causing Xander top open his mouth in what would have been a groan. It didn't stop there; Creed threw him to the floor, causing Xander to land on his injured arm. Xander attemted to turn over and crawl away, but Creed kicked him in the stomach, turning him on his back. Creed then stomped heavily on the wound, causing the wound to reopen, blood spilling over Xander's shirt.

Xander started to cry, tears of pain streaming down his face.

"aww is poor Xandy crying? Need his girls to save him? Tell me… how's a artistic freak like you meet someone like them?"

Xander just gritted his teeth, giving Creed a red-eyed glare that really wasn't intimidating, before rearing his head back and spitting at him. it managed to smack Creeds cheek, causing him to recoil in disgust. He took a few steps back, rubbing his cheek, before glaring at Xander

"That's it Wayne!" he reached down and grabbed Xander by his shirt, but before he could do anything rash, a fist suddenly collided with creeds face, causing him to drop Xander and slam into the lockers nearby. His head hit them quite hard and he slumped to the floor, unconscious. His cronies, quite shocked at what just happened, looked at the attacker, before turning and fleeing. They would never admit to being scared, but they certainly weren't going to fight a girl.

Xander looked up at his Savior. It was Lynn! She was breathing heavily, giving Creed the look of nightmares, before turning to Xander, a look of concern in her green eyes "Xander are you ok?" she asked, looking at his bloodstained shirt. Xander just stood up, ignoring the question. What was he supposed to tell her? She was new and he didn't want to rope her into this mess. She deserved more than that. He held his side, where Creed had kicked him. He turned around and went into the nearest bathroom. He went to a mirror, where he lifted up his shirt. Sure enough, there was a purple bruise beginning to form on his abdomen. Damn it. How was he going to explain this? Then again, he would have to change his shirt since there was blood on it. He exited the bathroom, where he found Lynn looking at him. She was folding her arms, giving him a glare of contempt. Clearly she wasn't happy that she had found that her new friend was being bullied. "Xander, how long has this been going on with you?" she asked, barely concealed anger trailing her usually sweet voice. Xander frowned, looking at the ground. It had been going on since his freshman year, so since he was 14. He never said anything because, well he couldn't. not to mention Creeds father was good friends with the principal and one of the schools biggest contributors. In short Creed was a wealthy jock who got his way because his father could sweep things under the rug.

So what else was there to do about the situation? Lynn shook her head "Xander you can't just let that guy continue to do that to you! People like him don't stop! He clearly hasn't stopped tormenting you right?"

Xander just didn't look at the girl. He was far too embarrassed to even argue with her. What could he tell her? Yeah bullies were the worst, but when the entire male population was already against him anyway, partially because of Lynn her self, what was he supposed to do? He hobbled over to her, trying to give her a reassuring smile, but she wasn't having it. Instead, she grabbed his hand and pulled him away "come on Xander, we are getting you home. We need to make sure you don't have any broken ribs or something like that?"

She took him to the parking lot "where is your car?" she asked him. Xander pulled Lynn to his car, and unlocked the car. He was about to get in the drivers seat, when Lynn stopped him "no… your hurt, get in the passenger seat. I'll drive." Xander just looked at her, but relented. He handed her his keys, before getting into the passenger seat, while the blond got into the drivers seat.

"So where to?" she asked.

* * *

Wanda awoke gasping for breath, feeling cold sweat drip down her forehead as she clutched the blanket that she had been under. That nightmare. It was too real. And the worst part was that she had lived it before… only what she had seen was not what had happened not exactly.

 _Wanda trudged towards the body of her dead brother. With a soundless choke she fell to her knees, staring at Pietro's still face. He could almost look like he was sleeping, if not for the many bullet holes that littered his torso. A tear escaped her eye as she lifted her brother's torso into her lap, pulling him close to her. She gently kissed his eyes and his cheeks, before burying her face into the crook of his neck, gently sobbing. He was gone. The brother that she had loved and cherished. Gone._

 _She didn't know what to do without him. There had never been a single moment where they had been apart. Yet now here she was, clutching what was left of him, crying into his shoulder. It didn't matter that his killer was dead; it wasn't going to do anything to bring him back. She was all alone now._

 _She pulled away and that's when she realized she wasn't staring at her brother's dead face. No she was staring at Xander's. There was a hole in his chest as if someone had quite literally ripped out his heart. His mouth opened in shock, his eyes wide with terror_

 _Wanda dropped his corpse in shock, before standing up and backing away. her gaze was fixed on the gaping hole where his heart was. What had happened? why was he here? He wasn't supposed to be here! He was supposed to be at home! They hadn't even met yet!_

 _She backed up into a wall, before realizing something was wrong. She was standing not on the Helicarrier, but inside a bedroom. And Xander was on that bed. What was going on? Wanda looked down, gasping. Her cloths were covered in blood, soaked to the point that there was not even a hint of any dryness; it was all done recently. And clutched in her hand was Xander's still beating heart._

Wanda shivered, unable to shake off the image. She had visions before in the past; it was a side effect of her telekinesis, but never had they been so graphic. Never before had she seen her self kill someone. Let alone someone that she cared about. But why did her vision show both Pietro and Xander? The two had never met. What did it mean?

Wanda made her way to her adjoining bathroom. She turned on the sink, quickly gathering water into her palms, before splashing her face with the cool liquid. Though it did little to calm her nerves, she at least felt cleaner after wars. She gripped the edges of her sink, staring at her reflection. Her brown hair was messy and her green eyes were still filled with fear and confusion.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered

 _"You can't save him, Wanda…"_ a voice said behind her. An achingly familiar voice. She turned around before gripping the sink again, this time in shock and terror. Pietro… it was Pietro, standing there, looking much paler and decayed slightly. His eyes were white and he looked at her in a menacing manner. " _You couldn't save me."_ He rasped.

Wanda just stood there unsure whether to attack or listen to her brother. "Pietro… I'm sorry…." She said, chocking back a sob.

Pietro just shook his head _"I'm dead Wanda… you killed me!"_

Wanda shook her head, feeling tears fall down her face "Pietro, please!" she whispered

 _"No Wanda! You killed me!"_ he lunged towards her forcing Wanda to raise her hand and fire a blast of red light which hit her brother and mad him explode in a flash of light.

Wanda fell to her knees still hearing her brothers voice _"you can't save him... you couldn't save me!"_

Wanda clutched her head "Pietro… Xander…." She whispered

She sat there crying. What was she going to do?

* * *

 **I'm terrible with Wanda aren't I? I'm sorry to say though its going to get worse from here for her. This is only the beginning of it all.**

 **Also, does anyone mind if I keep Xander silent? I was considering giving him sign language dialog, but I personally want to keep him silent. I think it adds to the uniqueness of the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**More angst with this chapter, but also some tender moments. Also thank you Frost108 for reviewing. you made my day. Thank anyone else for following or favoring. but most of all thank everyone for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Natasha knocked on Wanda's door. She was getting worried. It was well into the afternoon; Wanda had been yet to be seen at all over the course of the day. This was worrying Natasha. Wanda had never done this. Usually she was up relatively early and ready to train. At first everyone thought that she needed to rest after having a very stressful day. That would make sense, considering that she had been upset about… well something. Neither Natasha, nor anyone else for that matter had managed to figure out what Wanda's deal was. All they knew was that something had been setting her off the past few days.

Well whatever it was, Natasha was hoping to get answers from Wanda, which so far was amounting to absolutely nothing. In fact other than the issue with Sam, Natasha hadn't even spoken to Wanda, but that was mostly because directly after they had released Wanda on her own recognizance, she had gone running off, apparently to gone speak with Pietro (or so Natasha had assumed) like she usually did when she was stressed. But after that she had just completely vanished. She hadn't turned off her communicator, but everyone had decided to give her privacy, not wanting to get on her bad side, considering how angry she was at the time. That was yesterday. Now that she seemed to have the time to cool off, Natasha was hoping that she could talk to the younger woman and help her. God only knows that she needed a friend. Natasha was that friend, since she came to see the young Sokovian as a little sister, something that (which she would never admit) wanted. So Natasha was going to fulfill her duty as a friend and a sister to Wanda. First things first though, she needed to actually get into her room.

There was no response on the other end of the door and that was starting to scare Natasha. Wanda was never this much of a recluse; even while she was coping with her brothers death. There had to be more of a reason for her sudden disappearance. Natasha knocked on the door one more time, but alas, there still was no response to her calls. Wanda should be in her room; the video footage of the garage showed that her bike had indeed returned after her long day out., and there was no sign of her anywhere else. So what could she have been doing in her room all day. surely it just couldn't amount to sleeping the day away?

At that moment, Natasha flinched, her ears picking up something very subtle and very quiet. Coming from inside the room. immediately concern welled inside of Natasha's heart and no longer willing to wait, she didn't bother with trying to open the door. her instincts kicked in and she kicked the door open, sending it off of its hinges. She bolted into the room, looking around. Wanda wasn't in her bed, nor did it seem she was anywhere in the room. Well she had to be around somewhere. It wasn't like she was able to just here something out of nowhere right? NNatasha tuned her sense and heard faint crying coming from the nearby washroom. Her eyes widened and she ran towards the room, opening the door. Her heart broke at the sight. Wanda was curled on the floor, tears streaming down her face. She looked terrible, with dark bags under her eyes and she was shaking uncontrollably, not even registering the fact that the door was open and that Natasha was currently looking down at her with a sympathetic look on her face. She just seemed so very broken.

Natasha bent down on her knees, inching beside the young sokovian. She didn't want to accidently set her off. From the information that she had on Wanda (and from watching her fight of course), she knew that Wanda's powers could be based from her emotion, and since she seemed extremely upset at the moment, getting to close might be a little bit of a problem at the moment. "Wanda" she whispered. It didn't seem though, that Wanda had even hurt her. She continued to sob; her arms wrapped tightly around her self, completely ignoring the fact that Natasha was trying to comfort her.

Natasha sighed, deciding to at least take a chance. She didn't like seeing Wanda like this; she knew what self-destructing could do to a person. She didn't want to see Wanda take the same path. It would lead her nowhere and not help her at all.

But what was she supposed to do? If Wanda could barely even find away to even sense her presence at the moment, what could she do to help her? then again, it was either try and help her, or leave her to wallow in her own despair. Natasha could not find it in her self to be that heartless. She might have been an assassin once, but even she had a heart. She needed to find a way to help Wanda, even if that meant taking a few sucker punches from the magic wielding avenger. She reached her hand out and tenderly placed her hand on Wanda's head, gently running her hand through Wanda's dark hair. Wanda stiffened her body stopping in its tracks. It was if she had finally noticed that there was someone else in the room. Her tears however, did not stop, as they continued to slide down her face. She seemed moved by Natasha actions and she sat up and wrapped her arms around the red head curling into Natasha's side. Natasha was surprised at first, but elected to hug the other girl, allowing her to feel comforted. She could wait until Wanda felt better to start asking the questions that she had intended to ask. She owed Wanda that much at least.

* * *

Back at Xander's house, Xander was currently sitting shirtless on his bed, being treated by Lynn. Lynn's parents had been medics and she had learned a thing or two from them about injuries and how to treat them. Xander had a cracked rib from the attack he sustained from Creed and the bullet hole had been stitched shut by Lynn. That had hurt immensely, but it needed to be done in order to stop the wound from leaking once again. He was just thankful he didn't have to go off and revisit the hospital; he hadn't told his parents about the first time he had been there; he didn't even want to think about the repercussions of having to go there twice and having to explain that to his parents. Then again, the only person who knew about this was Wanda (for the fist incident) and Lynn (for this incident). In all honesty, he was hoping to keep it that way simply because he wanted to pretend that most of what just happened today didn't. He was afraid of Creed. Creed had done much worse to him in the past, which included one incident with a broken shoulder during physical education class. Of course it had been written off as an accident and everything had returned to normal. At least until the rough housing continued. The problem was that every time something happened it was always an accident (well except for today, but again no one seemed to be around except for Lynn) besides, graduation wasn't that far away, so he really didn't have to worry about Creed for very much longer. Not to mention, given that he had just been beaten by a girl, he doubted that Creed was going to be messing with him again. To that he would forever be happy.

Lynn finished rubbing the sore spot on his chest with ointment, and then proceeded in wrapping his bruised torso with gauze. Ashe hadn't stopped glaring at him the whole time, probably thinking of the many ways that she could lecture (or perhaps torture him) for his stupidity. He couldn't believe of all the things that could be happening to him at school, it had to be being bullied. He seemed like such a nice guy (which considering the fact that he had managed to be friends with an Avenger, was more likely to be true.) So why would anyone have such a problem with him?

Well at this point, Lynn didn't care. She was just happy that Xander was all right, for the most part. If she hadn't gotten there when she did, it could more than likely be said that Xander would be in a far worse condition. Of course with that cracked rib of his, he didn't get away completely unscathed and it would probably continue to hurt well into the next week or two. That would give her plenty of time to formulate her plans as well as her current need for revenge…

She gave Xander a smile, before punching him in the shoulder hard enough to cause him a bit of pain. Xander gave her a frown, rubbing what was now probably going to be yet another sore spot. Jeez for a girl that didn't look at that physical, Lynn sure knew how to pack a punch. No wonder Creed and his cronies were going to be afraid of her. He definitely needed to stay off her bad side.

Lynn sighed, heavily, before gathering enough breath to yell "Xander! Don't you ever hide something like that! Mute or not, you know that can't go unsaid. You would have to be out of your mind to have to let that continue for as long as it has. I don't ever want to se him near you again! is that understood?" her face was a dark red by the time she finished yelling at him. He never would have imagined that a girl could get so mad; he really had never seen an angry woman before. Now that he saw Lynn mad, he didn't want to imagine Wanda being angry.

Speaking of Wanda, how was she doing? Despite the fact that they had exchanged numbers, the two of them really hadn't texted each other. Though that could just as easily be attributed to the fact that he had been in school most of the day, while Wanda was probably busy doing who knew what in the super hero community.

Her looked at Lynn, simply shrugging in response. Lynn shook her head, "Xander. You can't just…" she raise a hand to his cheek, grazing her knuckles against it, "just…" she leaned in closer, her lips just about to graze his…

When suddenly Xander's phone beeped, indicating that he had received a text. The two sprang apart, Lynn blushing madly and Xander about as red as a tomato. With a sorry smile, Xander pulled out his phone, checking who it was that had texted him. his eyes widened when he saw that the text was from Wanda, though it didn't seem like she sounded very happy

 _"Xander… I need you to come by Avengers tower, it's an urgent matter"_

that's all that it said. There was no 'how are you' or anything like that. It was just a simple request. The other odd thing about it was that it was a request to come to the Avengers Tower. You know the building where the Avengers resided? Why in the world would Wanda ask him to go there? It wasn't like that it would have been a public meeting spot. It was called the Avengers Tower for a reason. But he wasn't going to turn down a chance to see Wanda; especially not when she needed him.

Lynn seemed to notice the look of concern "you need to go?" she asked him Xander nodded. Lynn stood up. "Its ok… I know when someone is needed. Go…" she said. Xander stood up and together they walked out the door, with Xander quickly making way to his car. He stopped however when he realized something. Lynn had driven him. How was she going to get back home?

He turned to her gesturing to the car. She seemed to understand and shook her head "I can walk… I live not to far from here."

Xander gave her a concerned look but she just waved her hand "go!" she said. Xander nodded before getting into his car and heading off to the Tower

Lynn watched him go. When he was out of sight she waved her hand and she vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **Hopefully things will start speeding up here. In the next few chapters, we will get to one of the 'trailer scenes'!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Back to the tender moments! I love the tender moments!**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

Xander pulled up to the Avenges tower where he spotted an unfamiliar, yet familiar red head wearing a rather tight body suit. It was the Black Widow, one of the original avengers. She was standing there as if she was waiting for someone. Was it him that she was waiting for? Was she the one who had sent the text to him? On Wanda's phone? But why would she be doing something like that? Was something wrong with Wanda? The text said that it was an urgent matter, so what was going on exactly? Surely not something only he could deal with. He was just some kid, what could he do that the Avengers couldn't do to help one of their own? He wasn't that special; it wasn't like he had anything that, say Stark or Captain America had. For crying out loud, he was certain that at least one of the Avengers was capable of helping Wanda out. What would they need him for? It just didn't make any sense to him. Not that he wasn't willing to help out a friend whenever they needed it. He just didn't get why he was so desperately needed.

But he was here now so why not? Xander got out of his car and made his way over to the tall beautiful Avenger. Natasha just stared down at him, a look of stone on her face. Well if she were happy to see him, she sure wasn't going to be showing it. Man and he thought that old people were the only ones who were grumpy. Well he certainly didn't know this woman so he really couldn't be that judgmental. He certainly got enough of that as it was.

She was rather intimidating, if Xander could say so him self. Her frame was thin, but she was clearly muscular. Her eyes were a shade of green, somewhat darker than his own, but sharper and deadlier than anything that he would hope never to see. Strapped to her hip was a pistol, which made Xander stiffen slightly. After his last experience with the weapon, the last thing he wanted was toget this woman ticked off. He was certain that if an Avenger was angry with him, he would not live to tell the tale.

Natasha looked down at Xander, trying to see what Wanda saw in this boy. He was… well he wasn't Bruce, not that he was unattractive. He had a mild mannered face, honest and bright. His stance showed a sense of concern and yet, he seemed stubborn, like he wasn't going to take anyone looking down on him, but was polite enough not to show it, and smart enough not to pick a fight over it. She glanced at his wrapped up arm. It seemed that he had been in quite the altercation, and by the looks of his arm, very recently. Her eyes widened remembering that only a few days ago, the falcon had stopped a robbery that only had one person injured (not counting the thieves them selves) and that same day Wanda had attacked Sam with unbridled rage.

It was Xander! Xander was caught in the crossfire and when Wanda found out, she attacked Sam because she was afraid that Xander was hurt! Well he was, maybe a better phrase to say would be dead. that explained why Wanda was ready and willing to kill a teammate. Teenagers and their hormones. Natasha wasn't certain that she would ever be able to understand what a teenager was like. Not that she cared, not really. So long as she could help Wanda, that's all that she cared about here. That's why she had called Xander (Wanda was too much of an emotional wreck to be able to text, hence why Natasha was the one who ultimately had to do it.) Natasha was able to get Wanda to talk and all she was able to decipher amongst the incoherent babbling was "Xan… I cant… " She had taken out her phone and tried to text, but proceeded to burst into tears again. Natasha and asked if there was anything she could do to help and Wanda had asked her (after managing to wipe away her tears) to text Xander, just because she wanted to see him.

Natasha was almost… almost cynical at that. She didn't say it of course, but the idea of Wanda pining over a man was just odd… especially considering that privately, she did the same thing with Bruce. But because she was not that heartless and wanted to help the younger girl, she took it upon herself to text Xander and have him get to the tower (Natasha had taken Wanda here after driving away from the facility so they could have a bit of privacy.) so that he could come and help her with Wanda. Just what could have happened to Wanda to get her to need xander that badly? Let alone turn her into a crying mess that Natasha never thought she would see from the Sokovian?

Natshad cleared her throat and extended her hand to the young man in front of her "Xander I presume?" she asked. Xander shook her hand and smiled, giving his confirmation to the older woman. Well, he seemed very friendly and trusting. Well then again, Natasha and leaked out her profile all over the Internet and she was already a well known avenger, so that wasn't a surprise.

She gave him a quick smile "Natasha romanoff" she said "Black widow and current co leader of the Avengers."

Xander just gave her a smirk; there wasn't any real need for the introduction at least on her end. He already knew who she was (though he didn't look up her information), but still he had to be polite.

Natasha then let go of his hand and her smirk vanished, returning to her stone cold look. "Thank you for coming. Please come with me." She said, before walking into the building. Without anything to lose, Xander followed her in.

* * *

Wanda for the most part had managed to pick herself up and put her back together again after Natasha had left, which wasn't and easy task mind you, because of the simple fact that her body was still shaking and she couldn't get the image out of her head. The nightmare was just too surreal and so much more terrifying than it should be. Was that how the Avengers had felt when she plague them with visions in order to incapacitate them when they first met? Wanda might have been crueler that she would have originally thought, but this? She never would have wished this on anyone (well she might have before, but that's when she was still under the impression that the only people she would destroy were the Avengers. These days, not so much) She never would have thought that her visions were capable of causing this much pain, even to her self.

But what exactly did that vision mean. Was it a manifestation of her fears for Xander? Or was it something more sinister? The worst possible case scenarios continued to run through Wanda mind, none of it bringing any peace to her whatsoever. For once, she wished that she didn't have her powers, or at least the visions that were plaguing her mind. She had gotten these powers with the hope that she would bring down justice on the Avengers. Sure that didn't happen, as she was now trying to use those same powers to help others, just like she had in Sokovia. The downside was they were now working against her since her powers were based from her emotions.

Wanda washed her face in the sink again, trying to wipe her fears away. she stood up, checking her self. Her face was wiped clean and the only indicator that she had been crying were her red rimmed eyes, while her hair was a bit of a mess. Easy fix. She grabbed her comb and raked it through her dark locks all the while wondering what Xander would think of it, once she managed to straighten her hair.

As the thought left her mind, Wanda felt her cheeks grow red, not expecting any of that to ever cross her mind. Sure she like Xander and found him attractive, but this was the first time she ever even thought about such a thing.

But… did he find her attractive? Or… did he think she was weird. May people did, but she had never read Xander's mind. Even if he did like her, Wanda wasn't sure if she would ever be able to get over the fact the first boy she liked also believed she was weird. Her heart sank at the thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted however, by a soft knock at her door; one that definitely didn't sound like Natasha. Natasha's knocks were swift and almost silent, reminiscent of the assassin she once was. These were soft and mild, almost unsure of themselves. She turned to the door; quickly calling out to whoever it was that was waiting outside her door. "Come in!" she called

The door opened, revealing Xander, who was wearing both a sheepish smile and a concerned frown, obviously trying not to pity Wanda. Heck Wanda didn't even have to read his mind to tell her self that much; she could just tell that's what he was feeling. Still she was dearly happy to see him. She placed down her comb a smile working its way onto her lips. She turned around and all but ran to Xander, wrapping her arms around him. Xander awkwardly patted her back. He was still so confused. Wanda was stronger that this. What was causing her to be so… fragile? Just the other day they were having so much fun together. Granted, even then Wanda's emotions were all over the place. First she liked them, and then she was telling him they could never be together, then she showed up at the hospital when he was injured and they hung out together and now here he was trying to comfort her after she apparently had some sort of urgent matter that she had to have him deal with. Well there were stranger things in life, he supposed.

His hand, made its way to Wanda's hair and he stroked it lightly. Wanda looked up at him, her eyes gazing into his. Him just being here helped sooth her, washing away her fears, as if the vision that she had was just some distant memory. She no longer cared that he was just someone she had met at the beach where she watched the sunset. She no longer cared that he could be put in danger just by being close to her. She would protect him. just as he was protecting her. She gave him a smile. She leaned close to him, her lips just barely grazing his ear. She was so close that he could feel her cool breath on his ear. "Thank you… Xander" she said. She pulled him close, hugging him even tighter.

Just outside the door, Natasha leaned against the wall just smiled, immensely happy that Wanda was feeling better. Not wanting to spoil the moment, she walked down the hall, leaving the two teenagers to be with one another.

* * *

Lynn appeared in the warehouse that she had been hiding out in. her plan had somewhat failed, and she was not very happy about it. Xander had managed to partially resist her advances, much more than she would have anticipated. No one was able to completely resist her; her magical abilities were just to powerful for anyone such as a regular human being to handle.

But all was not lost… she still had a couple more plans that had yet to come to fruition. She gave a grin s she walked past the door where her secret weapon still remained writing in anger. He would need to be released soon. But she needed more time.

* * *

 **ughh… I know I keep saying i'll speed things up, but I really like details. Hopefully I will be able to start putting in more actions and plot points I want to get to, but I honestly don't know anymore. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I am very detailed oriented. thats just how I write. i don't want to just write up a chapter that deals with so many things all at once. i feel like it rushes the story and I don't want to have to do that.**

 **Next time… or at least soon… the return of a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist! and a deadly celebration! at lead one of those things.**

 **Thank you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm dedicating this chapter to CindyCat14, who inspired this chapter was well as something a little later down the line! Thank you!**

* * *

Xander and Wanda were just lying on her bed wrapped in each other's arms. The sun was just barely rising over the skyline of the city, basking the two in a soft morning light. After Xander had shown up, Wanda and him had just been laying on the bed, just enjoying the others presence. Wanda had been so depressed ever since her nightmare and Xander was outright preventing her from slipping into the insanity that was threatening to overtake her. Not that anyone was worried that Wanda was going to end up in a mental asylum; far from it as a matter of fact. But she had been teetering the edge of depression ever since the death of her brother, which no one could really blame her for; they all knew what it was like to lose someone, but Pietro was all that Wanda had ever had.

Xander was in effect, her new lifeline, or at least that's how it seemed to Natasha when she had managed to get him here in the first place. But she also saw something else, something that Maria had believed was a bad idea, something that Natasha herself had seen reflected back at her when she looked at Bruce. Pure love. The way her face lit up like a light when he walked into the room with a shy smile on his face. Wanda had reacted like any teenager in love; Natasha could practically feel her heart rate skyrocket. It was true….

The couple had been lying on the bed for hours now; the two had even managed to take a nap (though in effect, it had last the entire day and into the next). Wanda had been surprised about it to say the least. She really wasn't expecting to just fall asleep so easily after the day she had, with all the nightmares that she had been having, but to her surprise, sleep just came natural to her and the best part about this was that this time she didn't have any nightmares. Though that didn't stop the morning from being a tad bit awkward at first.

 _Wanda awoke, blinking away the lingering affects of sleep. It didn't take long for her to realize that something was wrong. One, she felt warm, but she didn't feel a blanket over her. two her arms were wrapped across someone's shoulders, while her legs were lying on someone lower body. Wanda was confused, when was her bed ever so… hard. She lifted her upper body off of the bed and looked down. it was only then she realized something and her face lit up like a Christmas light, she wasn't lying on a soft pillow, or even a warm bed, at least not totally. Instead she had been lying on a warm, muscular chest. Memories came flooding back from yesterday. After spending the entire day with Xander once more she had fallen asleep with him by her sided, wrapped up in his arms with her head buried in the crook of Xanders neck._

 _Her face burned from the amount of heat that she was feeling. She couldn't believe what was happening to her right now. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that she would fall asleep and wake up next to someone like this she hadn't even thought about this, not once. Not even as a little girl, since she never spent her time dealing with fairy tales. But this? She had never been so embarrassed in all her life! Wanda gulped, trying to quell the blush that was prominent on her face. hard to do, since the more she looked the more heat built in her cheeks._

 _Unfortunately her movement caused Xander to wake up as well. he stiffened slightly, before opening his eyes. Their eyes met and Wanda felt her breath hitch. Oh… how was she going to be able to get out of this one? This was just so embarrassing for her (though she did have to admit that it felt extremely nice, because she did like Xander after all.)_

 _Before Wanda had a chance to even think of something to say, Xander flashed her a grin, before leaning up and pecking her lips in a short and simple chaste kiss which was probably Xander language for 'good morning' succumbing to her desire, Wanda kissed him back, deciding that this was_ probably _the best way to get over the awkwardness. At least they were alone. No one would be able to interrupt them or even worse make fun of them at a moment like this. Wanda just wanted this to remain a private moment. Anyone who disagreed with her would be sent into a paradise akin to their personal version of hell. Vision was already on her list of people she was going to torture eventually. And when you were on that list, there was no getting off of it until you suffered the consequences. Of course Wanda had yet to find the perfect moment to actually subject Vision to his upcoming torture. That and he was technically too much of a nice guy and had no personal demons to exploit in order to actually go through with her plan. Not that it would stop her._

And that was how they ended up in this situation. Wanda smiled "oh Xander what am I going to do with you?" she laughed in her sweet melodious voice. Xander just raised his hand and caressed her cheek. Wanda grasped his hand and leaned into his touch sighing. His touch, his very presence was soothing. She hadn't had any nightmares last night, for which she was grateful. Xander hadn't even attempted to ask what was wrong last night. He had just stayed with Wanda until they had both fallen asleep

Wanda laid her head on Xanders chest simply listening to the sound of his heartbeat. His heart was beating fast, like he was so nervous. Was he nervous? Wanda resisted the urge to read his mind. She could easily find out it that was true of course, but she just didn't want to; she hadn't done that to anyone of her teammates despite her mischievous nature or even out of her irritation of them sometimes (though that honestly hadn't been very often; she was considering doing it to The Vision after the events earlier. She still wasn't really over that).

Instead she just continued to lay there a small smile working its way onto her face. She felt Xanders hand on her back, massaging her spine. She let out a small moan. His hand was so soft. His touch was so gentle so caring. He did care about her. He had come after all. And after everything that had happened the past few days. Wanda was ready to open her heart again. She curled tighter against him wrapping her arms around him once more, before she kissed his cheek. "Thank you Xander" she said once again. Xander blushed. He still wasn't going to get used to Wanda. No matter how many times they were together. He didn't care if anyone else thought she was weird. She was more than that. Maybe she didn't se it, but he did. He just didn't know what it was yet.

Wanda them proceeded to roll off of Xander, stretching her muscles,. She felt a satiisfyig pop in her spine; being curled up like that really hadn't been all that comfortable, not so much to be uncomfortable, but she did need that stretch. She ten turned and hopped off of the bed, turning back to look at Xander "'I'll be in the shower." She told him. Xander gave her a grin and nodded. Smiling, Wanda walked into her bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Xander turned over and placed his feet on the floor, standing up. He was pretty happy, considering that he had spent the night wit Wanda. They hadn't done anything of course, but being around her made him feel happy. Not only that, he was also happy that she felt better. She certainly looked happier after everything that had happened last night. Just like when she had stayed over at his house, they had just spent time together. She had looked so broken when he had arrived. Naturally of course, he didn't pry because it was her business; she didn't have to tell him anything if she didn't want to. He was just happy that he could make her feel better if he could. Given how she had a large smile on her face when they woke up this morning, he could happily assume that he indeed managed to make her feel happier.

* * *

Wanda stripped herself of her cloths, fully exposing her naked body. She couldn't help but blush lightly, knowing that Xander was right there. Granted he couldn't see her, but still, she felt a little more sheepish than usual, since, you know, she just happened to like the guy. Granted, Wanda never minded about how she looked and all that (though she did always make an effort to look nice because she liked it). But lately she was feeling more self-conscious about it, due to the fact she wanted to impress Xander. Most of the time she had been upset while around him well today she was going to make a damn good effort top fix that and be a clean cut picture of perfect emotional health. She just needed to actually get clean first. She stepped into the shower, turning the water on to hot. The water cascaded down on her like rain and it just felt so good.

She sighed. Today needed to be much better than yesterday. Sure it was a Tuesday and all that. Her eyes widened. It was a Tuesday. That meant that it was a school day right? Which meant that Xander had to leave again so he didn't miss his usual daily routine. Wanda's happy smile faded slightly upon the realization. Sure her day wasn't exactly a clear cut picture of relaxation, far from it, but it bummed her out that she couldn't spend more time with him; though any punk who tried to take them on could do that, couldn't they? At least in this case, it was because he had a life to get to, rather than someone intent on causing chaos.

But speaking of a normal life, what was a normal life for Xander? She had glimpses of it while they had hung out together during the past weekend, but that was a far cry from what he did outside of his personal life. She was just curious on what he did during school. He eyes widened in realization. She should go and join him at a day of school. Sure she was an Avenger, but if Natasha could create a multitude of identities, then surely she could help Wanda make up some sort of cover that could allow her to sneak around with Xander at his school unnoticed by the crowds. That was a perfect idea! She could learn more about him without being restricted to texting him or haphazardly hoping that she could hangout with him without having to worry about being called away because of her responsibilities.

Wanda grinned giddily; this was just going to be too perfect. She grabbed her lavander shampoo and body wash, lathering her hair and washing her body. After a few minutes Wanda rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, going to her mirror and brushing her still drying hair. When she was satisfied. She put on some makeup; not much because she didn't worry about make u all to much, but she still wanted to look better, especially since Xander was right outside the door. For once, she wanted to do her best to look good for someone other than her self.

Unfortunately, Wanda didn't realize something important until it was too late. She realized that something was that she had forgotten to grab her cloths to change into. She blushed heavily, realizing that she would have to go out in a towel in order to actually get her cloths. The problem? Using her senses, she could tell that Xander was still on her bed, looking at the rising sun in the distance. He must have realized that he would have to leave to get to school soon; he was going to have to shower and head to school from here; he didn't have time to go all the way back to his house in order to do all that. Wrapping her arms around her naked body, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body to give her some form of modesty, before none to subtle walking out the door into her bedroom.

Needless to say, Xander's face turned about as red as Wanda jacket was. His head immediately turned away, obviously trying not to check out how… incredible that she must look in nothing but a towel. Wanda tried to stifle her own blush. It wasn't like she was planning this at all, and she honestly did not want to embarrass him like this. Gulping she stuttered "Xa-Xander… its o-ok… just… take a shower in my room!" she blurted. Xander looked at her like she was crazy. She didn't have time to argue with him over this! Huffing, Wanda gripped the towel tighter to prevent the towel from falling off and exposing herself, and she raised her hand, an orb of red light appearing in her free hand "Xander… don't make me have to use this!" she warned.

Normally Wanda was not one for threatening her friends, but she did not want her bedroom door to open right now.

Xander gulped and nodded, definitely not wanting to argue with a woman who could make him do just about anything, willingly or not. Plus she did have a point; he didn't have much time to go looking for anywhere else to shower and asking someone else might just be a tad bit awkward. So since he was here he might as well make the best of it. He made his way closer to Wanda, trying very hard not to stare at the cleft of her breasts that the towel failed to cover and rushed into the bathroom closing the floor behind him. Wanda heard the lock latch almost immediately afterwards.

She grinned. The power of feminine wiles was nothing compared to the power of magic. Or maybe it just helped. Laughing. She let go of the towel and went to the dressing, proceeding to pick out her undergarments and putting on her uniform. She had to admit that had been the most fun she had yet today. And if Natasha was willing to help her out with what she was hoping to do later today, then there were going to be plenty more times for her to do that. But not at the moment. She could tease Xander more later. Right now she had a job to do. She opened her door and went down the hall to Natasha's room.

* * *

 **More to come soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This will be the last Chapter before i kick start the plot. this has gone on long enough. so i'm going to ramp it up after this. till then, enjoy.**

* * *

Wanda knocked on Natasha's door, knowing that the assassin would most likely be doing some sort of stretching exercise in he room, which Wanda had joined in on in a couple of the training sessions that they had together. Wanda had a thing for ballet dancing, which influenced her movements when she performed her attacks (which she had to admit felt pretty awesome in the moment). True it was a little flashy, but it did manage to get the job done.

A moment later the door opened revealing the Black Widow herself. She looked a Wanda expectantly. Wanda sighed, scanning Natasha's mind briefly, sensing genuine amusement coming from her. it wasn't hard to se why; Wanda was always coming to her with the problems that she was having ever since Xander had arrived in her life. Not that Wanda was here to talk about that. At least, that wasn't the thing she wanted to talk about, not exactly.

"Hi Natasha, can I talk to you about something?" she asked hurriedly, not wanting to waste any time. As a matter of fact, she didn't have very much time. Xander was still in the shower and even then she didn't have much time to spare.

Natasha smirked and stepped aside-allowing Wanda to enter the room. Shutting the door behind her, Natasha turned to Wanda. "What would you like to talk about Wanda?"

Wanda gave her a brilliant smile "how's your forgery skill coming along?" she asked a very sly grin working its way on to her face. Natasha inwardly gulped. That smile could mean any number of things and she wasn't sure if what Wanda had in mind was going to end up being the most selfless thing on the planet. Still outwardly she smiled. It might be a good thing for her to practice on her skills while she was at it.

* * *

Much to Xander's odd embarrassment, he came out of the shower smelling like Wanda, which was both a nice and strange thing all at the same time. He liked the way she smelled; it was very intoxicating, but he would have much more preferred to smell something that smelled like her rather than feel like he was wearing her.

It took a moment for him to realize hat type of thing he just thought and he blushed furiously. He was glad for once that he couldn't talk simply because that would be something that he would never want to said aloud. With a group of superheroes living under one roof, she wasn't sure what could go wrong if the wrong thing he wasn't sure j

He grabbed his cloths from the night before (since he didn't have anything else because of the unexpected request he had gotten from the Avengers; i.e the biggest group of super powered heroes on the entire planet) and slipped into them. he took a look at himself in the mirror that was in Wanda's bathroom. Well, it wasn't like he could complain. At least he wasn't wearing the same blood soaked shirt from before.

Speaking of which, he was not at all sure what Creed was going to do if he ran into the guy today. Sure his pride was definitely wounded when Lynn had punched him, but that could only go so far. Plus, Creed was not one to give up so easily just because of one punch. So it was probably likely that h was going to try something when and if he managed to get the chance to do it. Which meant that Xander was going to have to watch his back for a while. That was the worst part. Lynn wasn't going to be able to watch his back all the time; she had her own schedule to follow. So he would have to do his best to avoid Creed on his own. He had done it before, but that didn't mean he liked the fact he was going to have do that every time Creed was around. He just wished that creed would leave him alone. Unfortunately he wasn't sure what he was going to have to do in order for that to even consider happen.

With a sigh, he left the room.

* * *

Natasha typed the finishing touches on the documents she had been preparing. It had taken all of a half an hour but she had managed to hack into the school system, find Xanders records, specifically the school that he went to, and alter the school record so that there was a new student coming in to end the school year. One by the name of Elizabeth Peterson. The chosen alias of Wanda Maximoff herself. Elizabeth her favorite name for a little girl, and Peterson, after her deceased brother. The I.D also included a slight change to her appearance, which Natasha was more than willing to help her with.

Natasha went to her dresser and grabbed a security mask (the same she used in the winter soldier) and slipped it on Wanda's face, and activated it. Wanda face appeared slightly different. Her green eyes turned to brown and her skin tone changed slightly, but not enough so that she looked too different. Just enough so that people wouldn't question why Scarlet Witch was at a school (which to be fair Wanda needed due to her lack of a proper education). But it was still the same beautiful face that belonged to the one and only Wanda maximoff. She then went to her closet and took out a highlighted blond wig that matched Wanda's hairstyle and slipped it on the younger girl

Natasha then stepped back and looked at the younger girl. "Well Wanda I do have to say, you still look good. Despite the fact that you don't look anything like you normally do." Her eyebrows wiggled up and down "wonder if Xander is going is going to find any liking to this change"

Wanda blushed, knowing exactly what Natasha was trying to imply, not that it in anyway helped the situation. She was trying to blend into society without being recognized as a superhero, not look like she was going out on a date! Especially hen the person she would want to date might not recognize her without any sort of examination to it whatsoever. Not that she thought Xander as stupid, he was far from it of course, but even she had to admit, for all those people who called her and her powers weird, this was the weirdest thing that she could ever put herself though and she was a superhero so that was saying a lot.

However Natasha then went to her closet and grabbed some clothes that she had brought for Wanda (which was meant to be a gift and through them at the younger girl "you cant go into public school wearing that uniform, so get in the closet and get dressed"

A few minutes later, Wanda came out wearing a black skirt and a red shirt, with a light black jacket over her torso. Natasha gave her a smile "Xanders going to drool all over you, you know?" she said, her smile quickly becoming a smirk.

"Natasha!" she cried, shaking her head furiously. "I'm not… we're not!" she stuttered, unable to stop her blush from growing even more furiously than it had before. "That's not why I'm going through this!" oh that was a lie and they both knew it. She was going to school to spend time with Xander outside of being a part of the team; she wanted to see what is life was like beyond what she had seen so far! Sure it might lead to a deeper romantic relationship, but that was far from what she was hoping to do at the moment. Natasha might have slightly more experience in romantics but even Wanda knew that that rushing was a bad idea. "I just want to see him a little more often!" she screeched, before clamping her hands over her mouth, hoping that no one had heard that. Too bad Natasha had to hear it though because she was just going to love using this against Wanda later. Hopefully Xander (whom she hoped was still in her room) didn't hear any of that. they had grown closer of course, but it was still embarrassing for her to have him hear anything like that. se was still young only 17, romantics were the least of her problems. She was just more concerned about Xanders safety than trying to marry him!

it took her a moment to realize what she just thought and she shook her head. Man why was it she was turning into such a mess. She needed to get a better hold of herself!

Natasha smiled then looked at her clock. "Wanda, you'd better go; school starts soon and Xander's probably leaving right about now."

Wanda's eyes widened and she turned and ran out the door.

* * *

Xander was just about to his car (he wanted to say goodbye to Wanda, but hadn't found her and he really needed time to get to school otherwise he was going to be late and he really didn't need any of that at the moment) when suddenly he was tackled from behind by a very strong force. Turning around, he noticed Wanda, who was wearing a very nice, yet very terrible disguise. He could clearly tell it was her; she just swapped out some of the colors she normally wore. He raised an eyebrow, his lip twitching into a smirk.

Wanda rolled her now chocolate brown eyes "Really Xander; is it that terrible?" she asked him Xander shook his head. He really didn't mind Wanda looking like that…. he just liked the way she normally looked a lot more. Mainly because it was the real Wanda and not whatever what this was supposed to be. Still, he could tell that it was her and he had to admit, she looked remarkably stunning in that outfit. Not that she normally didn't. His cheeks colored slightly as he remembered her in a towel. He shook his head, not wanting that to be at the forefront of his mind.

Wanda smiled then asked "mind if I drive?" she said holding up the keys to her motor cycle?"

* * *

The two arrived at the school, where Wanda picked up her class schedule from the front office and coincidently, it had to be so that she and Xander had the exact same schedule, which was something he liked. They had spent most of the day together and now it was lunchtime. This was the time that Xander dreaded the most because it was the only time that he could do anything to avoid Creed. He had been lucky not to run into him so far, but that could always change.

Wanda and Xander sat down and started munching on their lunches, which honestly weren't that bad, at least for school food, but neither of them were really happy wit it. They just dint have the time to make lunch after the fiasco this morning and the fact that Xander's lunches were at his house. Where he wasn't at all the night before.

However as the two were eating Wanda suddenly stiffened, her senses picking something up. she could hear someone's thoughts 'that bastard… who does he think he is. That art freak.' She looked around her eyes scanning the cafeteria. She soon spotted a buff jock like male, who was glaring at Xander hatefully. She frowned sensing jealously coming from this student. She scanned his mind, only to recoil in disgust. He was jealous because Xander was smart, a good student and had three very… she made a growl of disgust, accidently getting Xanders attention. She could feel his concern and confusion, but she just shook her head "its nothing Xander. Just the food was a little bitter in that last bite."

Well it wasn't a total lie, but as her thoughts returned to the student, she couldn't believe what he had read. That guy was jealous of Xander for everything. His academics and even worse his friends. Even though he was clearly good in his own right. he had very good grades, was the captain of the football team and even had a loving girlfriend. So why was he so hateful towards Xander?

Suddenly the student got up and began walking towards the table where she and Xander were sitting. She stood up, sensing a confrontation was coming. She did not need Xander getting hurt. His arm was still in the cast. She couldn't forgive herself if she allowed him to get hurt even more.

"Hey Xandy!" Creed screamed at them. Xander looked up, fear apparent in his eyes. Wanda's heart broke, sensing the fear rolling off in waves as Cred approached. She bit her lip. Why was Xander so afraid? Though she elected never to read his mind, she had to at least understand why he was so afraid. With a heavy heart, she scanned his mind. All at once, a pure and utter rage burst from her heart. This… this was unacceptable! This guy… Her rage boiled. Disguise be damned she was not about to let this guy go unpunished. She made her way to Xanders side of the table standing right in front of him.

Xander looked at Wanda, or rather her back. He was happy that she cared so much, but she really didn't need to. Creed wasn't the type to give up. There was nothing that she could do to stop him, could she?

Creed walked right up to Wanda laughing at the idea of her trying to protect Xander. She was several inches shorter than him and (since he wasn't aware of her identity of course) she didn't seem all that intimidating given her small stature. Though for everyone who was looking at her face, Wanda was giving a look that would kill even the most hardened criminal

Reaching, her Creed leaned down staring Wanda straight in the eye. She could sense his amusement (which only served to make her angrier than she already was)

Creed had already been hit by a girl and he wasn't about to let the same happen now (though he would never hit a girl because hey, he had some standards) "just what are you going to do to stop me?" he said chuckling.

Wanda scowled and lifted her finger which was discreetly glowing with red light, and she flicked her finger, smacking Creeds forehead, which jerked his head back and he let out an "ow!" of surprise and pain. He growled before turning and walking away "lets go guys."

Surprised, his cronies followed.

Wanda grinned. Creed was definitely going to feel that tomorrow. And maybe for the next week.

She then returned to her seat. Xander was looking at her with surprise as he was not expecting that to happen at all. Wanda just shrugged and returned to her meal. "Its going to be alright Xander." She told him.

* * *

 **Next time, Tony Stark makes an appearance. Later on… Chaos in the tower.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally** **! now its time to go somewhere! after this, its nothing but plot! thank you all for reading!**

* * *

After the day was over, the two young teenagers began the trek back home to the Avengers tower. Wanda had an absolutely magical time at school. After lunch, she felt much happier. Even though as an avenger, she should be above such things she couldn't resist one upping that son of a… well that bully, to put it mildly she supposed. The rest of the day she spent her time in classes with Xander making sure no one else bothered him. Much to her satisfaction, there didn't seem to be anyone else who seemed to have a problem with Xander and the rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Now the only think Wanda was looking forward to was taking off this incredibly itchy wig. Seriously the entire day the thing was just driving her incredibly nuts. She had to resist pulling it off in front of anybody (showing that she didn't have blond hair might be confusing, but the point was she had no time to dye it since she hadn't had much time to prepare a disguise.) the good thing was she was almost to the tower and she would soon be able to take off this wig,

She looked at Xander, who seemed to be trying not to look at her. Wanda shook her head; she knew exactly why he was so nervous. Looks like Natasha had been right; Xander couldn't help but look at her. Wanda never particularly cared for her appearance very much, but that look that Xander was giving her… it made her feel warm and it made her knees feel weak.

Wanda had long since truly fallen for him, but it felt so wrong to even think to pursue it. They had kissed, but… Wanda could say 'I love you', while Xander could not. It just felt so wrong. Even if the feeling was mutual. Wanda sighed, biting her lip. She wasn't sure what the future would hold for her. All she knew is that she wanted Xander to be a part of it…. even if they could only be friends.

But now was nit the time for that. Now, she and Xander had to deal with their homework… ugg. That was the worst part of it. Xander had to deal with this on a daily basis. It was better than constantly dealing with a majority of life threatening situations that she had to deal with as an avenger, but still, she hated homework. She hoped that Xander was good with it because despite picking up the skills briefly during the class, she was not going to be enjoying any of this.

Wanda drove through the streets of New York on her motorcycle, Xander holding on to her with his uninjured arm. The two had gotten quite comfortable with this (even though they had only done it twice before. Xander was kind of scared of Wanda's reckless diving at times, but he knew that she meant no harm. Plus, it was just so much fun being with her that he didn't mind it in the slightest. He just wasn't sure that he would ever get used to it. Wanda might not ever admit it but she was an insane driver. Then again this was New York, so he wasn't sure what to expect.

Wanda pulled up to the tower, parking next to a very extravagant red Audi. Wanda's eyes widened. She knew only one person who owned such a car. She had seen it before. The day she first arrived her at the tower when they were building the new Avengers facility. It was a car that could only belong to the wretched tony Stark. Wasn't he supposed to be in Malibu right now? When did he get back here? For what reason would he want to be here? He had retired from the Avengers and was happily not being around them so why in the world would he want to be here right now. Surely he was not here to rejoin? Sure Wanda wouldn't have minded that, but she could already here his sarcastic comments about Xander and Wanda really didn't want to be put in that position, more for Xanders sake then hers. Stark wasn't exactly to modest person she had ever met and he could turn even the smallest thing into a big joke even at the expense of other people. When she had briefly read Xanders mind, she had seen that he wasn't exactly the boldest individual. He was quite shy and she was certain that Starks grating personality was not going to mesh well with that of Xander's. If he so much as annoyed Xander…. she groaned. She wasn't going to like this at all. Hopefully he wasn't going to be staying too long. Wanda turned off the motorcycle and hopped off, helping Xander off as well. She gave a sigh "Xander… don't speak to him, ok?" she asked pointing to the car. "He is insane."

She knew that Xander might not believe her. She hadn't exactly read his mind on what he thought of people like tony Stark; just because she didn't like him, it didn't mean that he felt the same way about the situation. She just didn't want tony corrupting him in any way. Dear god she would never forgive Stark if that was the case. Together, the two entered the tower.

Later, Wanda would wonder what the heck she had been thinking when she decided to do this. She had created a monster. In more ways than one and it would continue to haunt her for the rest of her life.

* * *

It was an absolute madhouse. Tony was going through the lab like a maniac (as he always did, crunching in data in his new iron man suit. Unlike the other suits, this one was smaller and sleeker; it was a prototype of one he was hoping to build in the future, but he wanted to use a smaller one for a test run since it was far more powerful than any other one he had previously built.

He had only managed to fully program a few parts of it in the past few days. The worst part was making sure that there wasn't a sudden power surge. So far he hadn't had any close calls, but the technology here in the tower were better at holding the power than his lab in Malibu. If he could just work without any sort of distraction (minus F.R.I.D.A.Y, who was helping him out here in the lab. It wasn't the same as J.A.R.V.I.S, but it was still fun) then it would be the perfect day. Just another day of work and he would be…

"Sir, there are two new arrivals at the tower." Tony dropped his equipment, looking up at the ceiling his eyes blazing with annoyance. He said he needing no more interruptions. Even though Natasha had been here earlier, she left to help poster boy back t the New Avengers facility, where she was needed. Now apparently, more people were here! Darn it, he was going to make a stark tower that was only going to be able to be accessed by him when he really needed to work. "Who is it?" he asked rubbing his chin "Ms. Maximoff and a guest." The A.I answered.

Tony looked at a screen where he accessed a camera for him to look at. Indeed her saw the dark haired Sokovian (wearing a highlighted blond wig) and an unfamiliar teenage boy with dark hair and green eyes. Why would someone be here with Wanda? He didn't know much about her, but she didn't seem the type to bring boys home. So what was going on around here right now? He sighed. "Well what are we going to do? Lt them in" it wasn't like he could really do anything else. Maximoff, at least was a fellow Avenger. But he really had to question what she was doing with this guy. His eyes lit up…. oh boy. He could already think of ways that he could make this a very fun little visit for the kids. Ever the masochist. He just had to hope that Wanda wouldn't kill him for this. Did he care? Not in the slightest. He was Iron man; he wasn't scared of a little girl with hypnotic magical powers.

* * *

Wanda immediately noticed the difference in the tower. She could practically smell the alcohol that was in the air. She crinkled her nose in disgust. She hated that smell. It made her want to vomit and throw it at the man that was responsible for even creating the vile substance in the first place They were only gone for a few hours? How could one man cause so much damage in the span of a few short hours? Then again this was tony stark the same man who created a suit of armor and weapons that were capable of wiping out entire towns in a few short minutes. So why she was surprised, or should she be surprised was something that she was shocked she could still feel

The two walked into the lobby, Wanda intending to get Xander up to a private living room so that they could get started on their home work. The last thing she needed right now was to deal with Stark and his crazy attitude. But of course fate could just not feel it in itself to be kind today.

Just as the two were approaching the elevator to get to their destination, the said door opened revealing none other than Stark himself, wearing that infuriating smile. Wanda had to suppress a groan. She wanted to kill Stark right now, but couldn't for two reasons. One she would have to face justice from her own teammates. And two, she didn't want to set a bad example of her heroism by killing Stark right in front of someone she was certain she liked.

"Hi Magica!" the Billionaire said folding his arms as he looked down at the two young teenagers "what brings you here on this fine day!" he asked them. Wanda rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Listen stark! We don't have time to listen to you!, Xander and I need to do a lot of homework and your just a giant distraction!"

Stark raised his hands in surrender "alright… alright…. Just saying hello!" he said, before he moved out of the elevator, allowing the two to enter the elevator "I was just getting some supplies… at the new avengers facility. I will be right back. He said before rushing out of the building. Wanda sighed; she was never going to get use to that guy. At least he was so busy that he hadn't take much notice of Xander. Which was perfect for her because she did not want to deal with him whatsoever. She closed the elevator and pressed the button that led top her own personal floor, courtesy of Romanoff, who had threatened stark if he didn't give her one by threatening to remove several important limbs from his body. Naturally because Natasha was very persuasive, Stark acquiesced to her demands. Wanda of course was very grateful because she liked her privacy. It gave her time to think and no one could bother her when she wanted to be alone. Like right now since she needed Xanders help with her homework. She may be a quick leaner, but some of these things that she was being asked to do… well. It was very confusing to say the least. She looked at Xander and smiled "are you ready to get started. She asked Xander nodded placing a hand on her shoulder. The door opened and Wanda and Xander walked into her floor. Wanda quickly threw off her wig and facemask, throwing them on a nearby chair, before guiding Xander to a nearby table.

* * *

Wanda wasn't sure what had happened. One minute she was doing history homework. The next the alarm was blasting through the tower signaling that someone had broken in. Wanda looked up from her paper giving Xander a look of fear "stay here!" she said, running out of the room. She didn't even bother with the elevator. If there was an intruder the last thing she needed was to be in an elevator. She was the only person here. If there was someone out to attack; then she was going to have to protect Xander. Why of all days did it have to be today that someone was out to attack the Avengers? Why couldn't it be a day when they were all here, ready to fdefend their home?

Wanda thought that the fates were terrible whenever they decided to throw Tony Stark at her. Now she knew they were going to be difficult whenever they damn well wanted to. God dam it she was going to kill whoever was here! Screw waiting for back up and screw mercy she was out for blood! As she Ran down the stairs and loud bang sounded below her. Debris and dirt kicked up everywhere blocking her view, but she could see something down there. Whatever it was, it was huge bulky and very strong as it just took out a solid wall with just its body.

Her heart rate elevated. There was only one reason it would be in the stairwell. That meant that it was after something. Just what it was after was the question. The thing below her suddenly turned facing her. In the mist, she could just vaguely see red eyes. It frightened her, but she knew that she had a job to do. Wanda felt her powers surge throughout her body getting ready, a orb of red light appearing in her hands. Quickly she fired it at the monster, the heard it yelp in pain, but before she could think to attack again she heard it roar. The roar was almost supersonic and she covered her ears in an attempt to block out the sound.

She screamed in pin, dropping to her knees. It was just too much. Blindly she gathered her energy and in a blinding explosion, her powers released a large amount of energy in every direction, causing the entire structure in the stairwell to collapse. It was an attempt stop the monster maybe bury it alive. Anything to make sure that it didn't get to Xander. The last thing she heard as the stairwell collapsed was an angry roar from the monster

* * *

how long she was down there she didn't know but when she awoke she could see the stoic looking iron man armor looking down at her "Wanda!" he cried. She could feel him lift her up. she was still in the stairwell and she hurt… she hurt everywhere.

"Xan… Der." Wanda whispered. Her eyes snapped open "Xander!" Adrenaline pumped through her veins and she flailed in Tony's grip, causing him to drop her when she kicked him square in the face. she fell to the ground with a grunt, but she ignored the pain, getting to her feet and all but ran to her floor and opened the door to the room where she and Xander had been staying in.

her eyes widened and she fell to her knees, screaming in anguish.

* * *

 **Well looks like something happened to Xander… just what is the question. review follow and favorite if you like.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Where do I begin? Ah yes. This story is a reboot of one of my other stories "A moment in the sunset" which I never completed. Why? Because that story felt like a story that was over extended and took to long to gain any traction because nothing really interesting happened in the 21 chapters I wrote for it. Due to the pacing and utter lack of reception, I scrapped it and here we are. This story picks up where its predecessor left off, but will hopefully avoid the mistakes I made with that one. if you enjoyed "A moment in the sunset" i'm glad, but this story will hopefully be more interesting.**

* * *

Wanda watched as the coffin that held her dear friend was lowered into the ground. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to hold back her sobs; an almost impossible task at the moment because her heart felt like it had been shattered in two. It had been a few days since the incident. a few days since the second most worst thing to ever happen to her had taken place. The pain and anguish she was feeling was paramount, matched only by the loss of her beloved older brother Pietro. Pietro had been the only person in the world she could trust. After his death Wanda thought that she would forever be alone in this world. Until she met him… Wanda hadn't believed that a person so… she couldn't describe it… someone like him existed in this world. He had his flaws to be sure, but he… without any need to, opened his arms and heart to her, welcoming her into his world. His eyes held warmth and love that Wanda could never hope to see in someone else. His smile made her knees weak. At first, she believed a relationship with him was dangerous; that he would be in danger because of the fact that he was just a normal civilian and she a recent addition to the premiere superhero team known as the Avengers. However as time went on, she began to enjoy his company more and more, always finding ways to see him, even if she didn't mean to at first.

How utterly wrong it had been. It had been the biggest mistake of her life. If she hadn't brought him to the tower. If she had just told him to stay away. if he hadn't insisted on pursuing her… he would still be alive…

The last words she ever said to him were "wait here" in an attempt to keep him safe. To keep him away from the danger that was threating to destroy her home. How wrong she had been. She had hoped to be able to stop the threat before it managed to reach him, but she had failed. She had just utterly and completely failed.

The last time she had seen him… it wasn't a pretty sight. It has made her fall to the ground in despair; it made her scream to the heavens, begging for him to return. She held his broken body until her cloths were stained red from the amount of blood that had gushed out of his body and oozed out onto the floor. She closed his eyes and kissed him. She kissed his cold skin; his forehead his eyes his cheeks and his lips. She tried her best to make sure that even gone… she still loved him. and he was dead because she failed.

The other Avengers arrived not long after she had woken up. it was utter destruction. The tower was completely destroyed. They had been alone, wanting privacy away from the other Avengers, who were either at the New Avengers base, or scattered to the winds as far as she was aware of. She had been alone with him… under cover after a day at school. They had been doing homework when the security alarm sounded. After that, Wanda's life went crashing down and nothing made sense to her anymore.

 _Wanda raced up the stairwell, her heart pounding inside her chest like a the beating of a million drums, a sheer weight on her shoulders that made her feel sluggish and heavy. But she didn't care, every fiber of her being was focused on one thing and one thing only. Getting to the section of the tower that was where she would stay whenever she was here. Her room. Where he best friend, her kind of crush was waiting for her. He had to be alright! Please let him be all right! That's what was going through her mind as she raced up the steps. Or what was left of them anyway. The monster… it had ripped right through the stairwell, not even trying to hide its ferocity. It had definitely proven that it was an unstoppable engine of destruction._

 _But here? Of all places… it had attacked the home of the Avengers! What fool would be mad enough to try and attack the Avengers inside their own home?! Apparently, one that was capable of defeating Wanda with one swift blow… that monster… she had hit it with everything she had, using her recently acquired powers in an attempt to stall it, but it seemed unaffected by her magical abilities. Hit after hit only seemed to make the creature angrier and it quickly forced Wanda on the defensive. Which wasn't much considering she was in a stairwell, trying to keep it from going higher! In a last ditch effort; she threw all her energy in a enormous blast in an attempt to collapse at least part of the stairwell on top of the monster. But it survived and punched her straight in the stomach. Hard enough to send her into unconsciousness. When she awoke… it was gone. When she awoke, her teammates were on a frantic search for the perpetrator. Wanda had awoken inside the infirmary, her torso on fire… until she remembered that her friend was not here to see her… that her allies had yet to check the upper levels for any damage. She scrambled out of the bed and ran, ignoring her pain. All she cared about was making sure that there weren't any casualties._

 _Boy how wrong she was. As soon as she opened her door, the awful truth hit her harder than the punch that had put her in this situation. The room was covered in wet sticky blood. It was splattered everywhere on the walls, the ceiling, her bed… and it was pooled around the broken body of the man she had cone to love. His chest… she had to cover her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from vomiting. His chest had a large punctured hole that ripped straight through. As if someone had reached inside and ripped out his heart. She trudged over to the body her own body shaking madly, her eyes unable to comprehend the horror that she was seeing. She fell to her knees, grabbing his head and placing it on her lap, before a loud anguish filled scream erupted from her, her energy vaporizing everything in the room that wasn't him._

Nothing her teammates did could quell the anger or pain that was raging inside her. she never even let go of her friends body, using her powers to throw anyone who came near her right back out of the door, screaming at them not to touch him as she cried her heart out. It wasn't until she cried herself to sleep that her teammates were able to pry the body out of her hands.

That had been two weeks ago. Wanda had stayed away from the tower, away from the new Avengers base during that time. The Black Widow, Natasha romanoff took her to Clint's farm so that she might begin the recover at least until the funeral. Now here she was, watching the casket being lowered into the ground, wearing a black dress and a veil. She was watching from a distance, unable to really be there since she had never met his family; it hurt too much to be near it anyway. All the Avengers were there, at least for Wanda's sake. They blamed themselves. Wanda had been the only one there to stop the monster and she failed. Had everyone else been there, none of this would have happened. They could have saved him. They were capable of making sure an entire city full of people were kept out of the danger during a war battle, but they weren't able to defend a real friend, someone that they knew

Captain America himself had taken the body to the cemetery, while the War machine and the Falcon informed the parents of their son's death. Naturally his parents blamed the Avengers and other then going to collect their son's body for funeral arrangements, demanded never to see the Avengers again.

Wanda for the most part had been emotionally broken during her stay at the Barton farm, never once speaking a word, despite Clint's best attempt to help her. not even the kids could cheer her up or get her to talk. She would just cry. It had been hard enough just to get her dressed for the funeral, let alone on the plane to get her back to New York.

Wanda was close to her emotional breaking point as she stared at the casket. Inside was someone that she never got to say 'I love you' to. She never got to see him smile enough. She would never again see his face. She would never again laugh at the gestures and actions he made.

Why. Why did it have to be her? Did she really need all this pain in suffering in such a short span of life? She had lost her parents… she lost her brother… now when someone finally cane along that she thought she could accept into her broken heart, he was ripped from her just as Pietro had been. Why was it everyone she loved was taken from her? What did she do to deserve any of this? All her parents were doing was making dinner and having a fine day with their children when a missile warhead smashed into their home, casualties during a rebellion that they weren't even apart of. Her brother died saving a child and Clint from a barrage of bullets, sacrificing her life for his own. Her friend. Dead because of a mindless monster decided to crash into her home and cause some damage.

Even worse the being responsible had yet to be found. It was as if after it had managed to best her in combat, it had vanished off the face of the planet. Nothing the Avengers did seemed to be able to find it. There were no known reports of attacks matching the description of creature, despite the fact that there was evidence of it being at the tower. Natasha herself saw a damaged video of the security footage. Something had been there, both appearing in the stairwell with Wanda, and later in her bedroom. Whatever happened however had seemingly been erased and Natasha had unfortunately been unable to recover any footage of the event. It seemed as though the monster had damaged the security feeds during its rampage. Either way, nothing seemed to work.

Wanda wasn't taking this news very well. In fact she was about ready to go on a rampage of her own. Nightmares were plaguing her every night, seeing the monsters red eyes bare into her green, hearing its inhuman roar as it attacked her. She would wake up screaming in pain fear and anguish, every detail searing through her mind like a fire tearing through her veins. She could only imagine the fear that it had inspired in her friend. Had he fought back? Had he attempted to run? Either way, it didn't matter, for he was caught and brutally murdered. Wanda liked to think that his last thoughts were of her. Even if it was of him screaming for her help. That was the worst part though. She had been so close and she was unable to help him.

The casket was finally lowered into the ground and with it, the dam burst. Tears began spilling out of eyes as she stood there, silently crying as so not to attract too much attention. Her friends however, noticed her demeanor. They all began to cry with her, silently, knowing that all that had happened was because they were unable to be there when needed

No one said a word. There wasn't really much to say anyway. It hadn't helped Wanda before, so it certainly wasn't going to help her now. They had all lost someone important. It didn't mean that the pain was any less. It was just that Wanda had it the worst at least at the moment. Within a few weeks she had lost the only family she had left and a good friend that she had made. Wanda had just been beginning to heal and much to everyone's shock, had even fallen in love with him, when all of this had happened.

No one was sure how it happened. Natasha her self had met the boy when she and Wanda were having a girl's day out when Wanda quite literally bumped into him as they were getting some food. He had been standing in front of them and Wanda had accidently run into him while talking with Natasha. After apologizing, Wanda offered the boy a chance to sit with them, as it seemed he had been alone at the time.

After that, Natasha had insisted on them exchanging numbers as even she had seen the hints of attraction between the two of them. Wanda had been against it at first, since she had no real experience with men, but because Natasha has slyly done it while they were all still seated together, Wanda had no choice but to go along with it. at the time Wanda had been upset, but as time went on, she had to thank Natasha for what she had done. She used a fake disguise, crafted by Natasha herself, known as Elizabeth Peterson, to get enrolled in school (which she needed to do anyway) and spent more time with her friend. During that time she learned so much about him and admitted to herself that despite everything that she had initially thought, this was the right decision to make. He healed the hole in her heart and she found herself wanting to be with him more every time they were together.

But now… any chance at happiness had been stolen from her once again because she had utterly failed and it was all her fault.

The funeral went on for a while longer, people leaving flowers and saying a few last words, before one by one, they left, leaving the Avengers as the only ones in the area anywhere near the grave. After a few moments, Wanda, still crying trudged over to the grave sight, where she fell to her knees and traced her hand over the many words that littered the tombstone. Her soft fingers glided over his name. 'Here lies Alexander James Wayne. Born May 1st 1997 died June 18th 2015'. Wanda chocked, tears streaming down her face. She was so very broken. "I'm so… I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to protect you. I tried but it wasn't enough… you didn't deserve this. You should have been free to do whatever you wanted; I ruined that for you. I'm sorry Xander…" she said before dissolving into tears once again. Wanda wasn't sure how long she was there, but when she was finally done crying, she stood up and walked away. Away from the pain. Away from the despair. Away from what was left of her heart.

* * *

 **As I said before, this story will start exactly where it needs too. so if you confused at all, its** **natural. Any plot points needed to explain Wanda's relationship with Xander will be explored in later chapters.**

 **Now please, since this is my second attempt at writing an Avengers story after the utter disaster of the previous one, let me know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to thank everyone who followed or reviewed. This chapter is more of a filler chapter necessary for character development and backstory. After all, since this is the second chapter, we needed to get to know Xander right? Have fun.**

* * *

Wanda punched the wall time and time again, tears streaming down her face with each blow. The skin on her fingers was beginning to crack from the constant force she was putting on it; they had to be on the verge of bleeding by now, but she didn't care. She was just so angry and was on the verge of exploding. It had been a day since the funeral and Wanda hadn't done any more healing in the past twenty-four hours than she did in the two weeks she spent away from New York at the Barton farm. Needless, it was safe to say that nothing was working for her. Help was beyond her now. The only thing on her mind was revenge.

She loved him. She loved Pietro. She loved her parents. She loved four people in her life. And now they were all gone.

She had gotten her revenge on Ultron, having been the one to rip out his mechanical heart out of his primary body (though Vision was the one who fully eradicated the machine). But revenge was something completely out of reach as of now. That monster was gone and of course without any leads, there was no trail leading to it.

Even worse, she had to go back to school in order to keep up appearances as Elizabeth Peterson. As Elizabeth, she was in charge of the memorial of Xander at the school. She had wanted to do that since she couldn't attend his funeral as Wanda Maximoff. Other than tat she couldn't even think about going back. She was an Avenger; she didn't have time for school, she needed to hunt down her friend's killer, not take some examinations that seemed overrated to her at the moment.

That monster had killed an innocent man, one who was simply there as a friend. Hurting someone else was the best way to hurt a target. And boy did it hurt as soon as anyone managed to find that creature she was going it tear its heart out the same way she did Ultron. And she was going to enjoy it just as much.

Normally, the hero thing was supposed to be pure. There was no killing; you had to find another way around it. At least according to Captain America. But the poor Captain was still living in the 1940's. That was seventy years ago. Life wasn't so black and white anymore. And Wanda had suffered through too much tragedy to consider not taking the life of the thing that had taken Xander away from her.

She gripped her head, resisting the urge to scream as she sank to her knees. she could still remember the first time she went to his house…. He had been in the hospital after being shot and she had driven him home.

 _Xander led Wanda into his house smiling. Wanda was amazed at the architecture of the house. Having lived in an abandoned church, Wanda could appreciate the fact she was now living in a tower in the middle of New York City. But this was so beautiful… she wouldn't mind having a place like this on her own someday…_

 _He opened the fridge and brought out some water, before taking out two glasses and filling them up, before offering one to Wanda. Wanda took the glass. She hadn't eaten or drank anything since the morning; she had rushed straight to the hospital, so she was very thirsty._

 _She gulped down the drink before courteously placing it in the dishwasher. Xander smiled and did the same. Wanda then said, "Do… You… Want me to leave?"_

 _Xander looked at her shocked. Why in any way, would she want her to leave? True she had other duties to attend to, being a super hero and all, but he would never want her to leave. He shook his head and gestured to the nearby living room._

 _Wanda felt a lump in her throat. He wanted her to stay…. And she wanted to… she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, while Xander sat next to her._

 _They were back in this position, sitting on the same couch that they had when she told him that she was afraid that being together would be the cause of his death._

 _Now… she was staying in his company because he would otherwise be alone._

 _"So… now what?" she asked. Xander looked at her, before giving her a smirk and grabbed a pillow off of the couch and whacked her half-heartedly on the head with it. Wanda squealed and in retaliation grabbed another pillow and whacked him with it. Xander and Wanda humped off the couch, giving each other mock glares "Xander… don't you dare…" she warned, mock anger in her voice._

 _Xander hesitated, could he bring himself to hit her again? Wanda gave him a grin smacking him with the pillow, before running off. Xander stood there, shocked, before taking off after her._

 _Wanda and Xander ran around the room, with Wanda laughing the whole time. She looked behind her and squealed, Xander was right behind her. She willed herself to run faster, trying desperately to keep herself two steps ahead of Xander. However she tripped, stumbling to the ground. Xander, noticing this stopped and quickly went to her side. He reached out to roll her over._

 _Big mistake. Wanda turned over giving him a smirk. She grabbed his collar and pushed, making him fall to the ground. She managed to roll on top of him and pin him to the ground, before taking the pillow in her hand and shamelessly started hitting him with the pillow, laughing while she did so. Xander of course just sat there and took it (he really wasn't able to move since Wanda was pinning him; he didn't want to accidently hurt her) after a while; Wanda just collapsed on top of him, grinning like an idiot "your too much Xander." She said breathlessly._

 _The two of them, just lay there lost in there own world. Wanda really should be getting back to the base (she was surprised no one had attempted to contact her at all), but right now, at this very moment, she was content to just stay here with Xander._

 _"Xander… lets hang out… just the two of us." She said, "I don't feel like leaving… going back to the base I mean."_

 _She looked into his eyes. He gave her a smile. Wanda then got off of him and pulled him to his feet. They then sat on the couch. A movie felt like a good thing to do right now._

They had watched a Disney movie after that. The Little Mermaid, if she remembered correctly. Wanda had to admit, she wasn't much for fairy tale like movies, but she had to admit she liked the movie. That and it reminded her of Xander very much. Like the protagonist, Ariel, Xander was mute.

That had been quite the shock when she had first met him…

 _Wanda and Natasha were just walking into the mall cafeteria kind of lost in their own conversation, when suddenly, Wanda collided with something hard. She stopped walking forward and actually stumbled back a few steps, momentarily stunned by the unexpected blockade. She looked up ready to yell at the person who got in her way (regardless of whose fault it was) but she found her voice stolen from her when she got a good look at the persons face._

 _He was about her height, a little taller actually, with a slim build. His hair was a few shades lighter than her own brown hair, almost chocolate. His eyes were green and warm. His smile was friendly, as if he didn't mind bumping into a pretty girl. she blushed, realizing that she had inadvertently read his mind. He really thought she was pretty?_

 _A few short tense seconds past before Wanda realized that she was still staring at the boys face, not saying a word to him._

 _"I'm sorry!" Wanda said hurriedly as she looked at the boy that she bumped into. who just smiled and waved his hand. he then pointed in front of him, using his other hand in a 'move along' motion. He was offering Wanda his spot in the line. She smiled and shook her head. As kind as the gesture was, she was just behind him. there was no need to move up one when you were directly behind the person that was offering their spot in line._

 _Natasha however had another idea "would you like to sit with us? I think Wanda here would like that idea very much!" she said wiggling her eyebrows up and down as she glanced at the teenager._

 _Wanda looked at her, a blush spreading over her cheeks. "Nat—Natasha!" she chocked out. Her hands moved to her cheeks to hide her reddened face. Had Natasha really gone and just said that? Wanda might never had a boy to like, (thank you Pietro!) but she wasn't that desperate to be in a relationship._

 _Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, the boy nodded, giving the girls a brilliant smile. Wanda rubbed her cheeks hoping that the blush and subsided, before letting her hands drop._

 _Later the three of them were sitting down at a table, each other them having a quick bite before they had to go their separate ways. While Natasha was subtly eating her food and the boy politely going through his meal in the presence of others, Wanda was barely touching her food. Mostly because she was constantly distracted by thoughts of her brother. It hadn't been long after he died and yet… she was…_

 _Well it was distracting to say the least. Here she was having fun! Fun! With one of the very people that they had sworn to fight and a new kid that was very attractive, at least to her (apparently Natasha noticed, otherwise she wouldn't have gotten them in this situation in the first place). It was very confusing to say the least. After years of wanting nothing but revenge after the death of her parents and being human guinea pigs for HYDRA (which she didn't know about until much later on.), the last thing she was expecting to do was to be in a mall with the infamous Black Widow and be eating American food with her._

 _If she didn't get a headache from this…_

 _A hand on her own caused her to jump. she looked up and saw dark green eyes that resembled her own. The boy was looking at her with the faintest hint of concern. He seemed afraid, as if he… she bit her lip. His fear was aimed at her… for her… "I'm fine" she said, pulling her hand away and tucking some hair behind her ear and clearing her throat. She gave him an awkward smile and asked " "I'm Wanda…what's your name?"_

 _The boy cast his eyes downward and he shifted a moment, before pulling a notepad and pencil out of his pocket. He scribbled something on it, before handing it to her._

 _'My name is Xander…" was written on it. Wanda looked at the note a moment and looked back at him before whispering, "you're… mute?"_

 _Xander nodded, before taking the notepad back and pocketing it. Wanda bit her lip and placed her hands in her lap, "I'm sorry." What was she supposed to say? she surely couldn't pity him; he might just get so much of that. he gave a shrug. Basically saying that it wasn't a big deal. Wanda couldn't imagine such a hardship._

 _However before Wanda could say anything else, Natasha's phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket and gave a smile "time to go, Maximoff. The Captains calling us." She said standing up. "Pleasure to meet you Xander." She said, before walking off._

 _Wanda stood up and began to follow when she turned around staring at Xander. He was staring at her forlornly. A pang of guilt hit her heart. They couldn't even start having a great time before she was needed. Sighing, she pulled out her newly acquired phone (a gift from the Bartons) and walked back to Xander "here… program your number into it. If you'd like." She said handing him her phone. She really hoped that she wasn't blushing heavily._

 _Xander looked at her surprised, but never the less took her phone, handing her his own as well. A few moments later, they exchanged numbers._

 _Wanda took her phone back, before looking at Natasha who was waiting at the door. She looked back at Xander and gave him a smile. "See you later Xander!" she said turning around. However, as she did, she felt him grab her hand._

 _Annoyed, Wanda turned to look at Xander, who was now standing at staring at her straight in the eye. He leaned closer and she could feel his breath on her cheek._

 _Wanda flinched, seeing the look in his eye. It was almost predatory, like he…_

 _A moment later she felt his lips press against her cheek, before he pulled away, letting go of her hand. He flashed her a smile before walking away._

 _Wanda just watched him go, before it dawned on her what happened. Blushing furiously, she turned and all but ran to catch up with Natasha, who was giving her a grin._

 _"Shut up Romanoff"_

Wanda felt a tear trickle down her face. That was the first time Xander had kissed her. It had been a new feeling; other than her parents or her brother giving her a kiss goodnight, no one had ever kissed her before. it didn't help that not long after that, she began wondering what his lips tasted like. Not to mention, Natasha had this grin on her face that made it seem like she was going to tease Wanda to death about the moment (as long as they weren't in front of the others at all she would be fine with it.)

She looked at her palm, which was blazing with energy. All this power… All this power and she couldn't save one person.

Wanda was going to avenge him, as soon as any lead was found; She was going to kill that monster.

A knock on her door interrupted her. Wanda gritted her teeth. Who was interrupting her now? She stood up and stomped to the door opening it, revealing the Vision, who was giving her a solemn look. Vision… Wanda had to admit, if it weren't for Xander, she would have liked the Vision. Granted he was a synthetic android, rather than a human, so that was a bit of an…oddity.

"Hello Wanda…" he said in a British accented voice. "I know that you are hurting inside, and I wanted to help. Spending time with others is a remedy for healing…"

Wanda looked at the Vision before sighing, "what did you have in mind?" she asked

The Vision smiled. New York is quite Wonderful at night… would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked

Wanda bit her lip. Should she go for a walk? Would it help her heal? However, not wanting to be rude, she nodded

"Fine, just let me change." She said.

* * *

 **Bare in mind that this is not a Wanda/Vision fic. It might seem like that, but really, I'm not a fan of the two. But let me know how I did with the characters in this chapter.**

 **Next time, Wanda will be out at night… But not all is what it seems to be.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Another Chapter! thank you!**

* * *

Wanda dressed in a red dress and black jacket with matching black heels walked with Vision out in the city. Like he said, with the sun setting at the moment, they city was highlighted quite gorgeously. Wanda wouldn't admit it, but she was kind of hoping that Vision would take her to a rooftop so she could watch the sunset. She always enjoyed doing that because it reminded her that the next day would come, an even brighter day than the one that came before. The most surprising thing though was that Vision seemed to be enjoying this! She wouldn't have expected this from him. Apparently when he wasn't training, Vision liked to walk around and get to know the people, and see the sights claiming that New york was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen

"You should have seen Novi Grad before Ultron destroyed it…" Wanda thought bitterly. She didn't mean to be so negative; she wanted to make this fun for Vision since she was invited by him of course, but it was difficult to do since she was still mourning for her own loss. That didn't stop her from trying; New York was a pretty city, on that she could agree with she didn't spend too much time outside in the city like Vision did, but she had done her fair share of exploration and the like due to her needing to get to school, plus she had done some patrol with the other Avengers at times. She had to admit, one of her favorite things to do on her spare time was to go out for ice cream. It reminded her of one of the more mischievous things she did with Pietro when they were still living (if you could call being in an abandoned church living) in Sokovia. Now a days she didn't steal the ice cream but there were times when she went out to treat herself to the frozen treat, such as one time when the team went out together for a bit of a bonding experience, since the original tem as Wanda knew it was now disbanded, with Iron man and Hawkeye retired, Thor going to Asgard to deal with something and the Hulk missing in action. That being said, the new group that she was apart of was adequate and some of them were even fun to be around when they weren't training together (hence how she ended up becoming such good friends with Natasha). That had been pretty fun to say the least.

 _Wanda stared into the glass that held the many flavors of ice cream. She could practically feel her mouth watering with excitement. She absolutely loved ice cream! Granted she used to steal with Pietro, but she just absolutely loved it anyway. it was just to much fun to pass up. It had been about a month since the incident with Ultron and Wanda hadn't exactly been in the best mood ever since. Which was natural of course because she lost the only family she ever had. Despite this she had bonded rather well with the other Avengers, particularly the Black Widow and the Vision. Natasha was like an older sister to her; the two had their fair share of trauma in the past, which was why they got along so well. As for Vision… well she had to admit that despite being a synthetic android, he was kind of… good looking to say the least. It didn't hurt that he had saved her life during the final events in Sokovia. Not that she was easily swayed like that. he might be a nice guy, but despite his actions that did little to prove he was her guy._

 _But she could worry about that later. Right now her biggest problem was deciding which type of ice cream she should get. Mint chocolate or berry? A smoothie? It was mindboggling. Never before had she seem so many flavors in one store. Her stomach was practically growing at her to sample each and every single one of the flavors that she was seeing. She was going to go on a sugar rush just by seeing all of this._

 _Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long, for Steve Rogers tapped her on the shoulder. "Wanda. What would you like?" he asked her. Wanda moved her face away from the glass and stared at the older blond man. He was giving her a kind smile and patiently awaiting her answer._

 _It dawned on Wanda that they had already ordered their desserts and she had been so busy drooling over the ones she was considering that she hadn't stopped to think about ordering anything as of yet. She bit her lip, realizing that she must have looked like an insane person. She couldn't help it, ice cream was so much fun!_

 _She glanced back at the glass a moment, before pointing to one. "That one please!" she said, her voice giddy with excitement. She didn't mean to sound so childish, but she couldn't help it. It had been a long time since she was treated like this and she was going to make sure to enjoy every second of it, even if she drove the people around her crazy. Plus it took her mind off of her brother, for however brief a moment that it was._

 _A few moments later, the six members of the Avengers were seated at a private table in a private room, happily eating their selected flavors of ice cream (not counting Vision, who didn't have a stomach. While everybody was more or less eating happily, they were all worried that Wanda was going to go on a power crazed sugar rush. She had already eaten most of her own dessert in the span of maybe 2 minutest, which was a mint chocolate Vanilla swirl, and by the looks of it, she was nowhere near close to being satisfied with her meal. It would not surprise any of them if she went up to order more ice cream. Not that anyone would complain. This girl had been through so much, that it was worth seeing her smile. She seemed at her happiest._

Wanda smiled. That had been one of her fondest memories in recent history; being with friends was something that was relatively new after the events with Xander, knew that she had to keep them closer.

Xander…

She shook her head. She did not need to get distracted right now. She was trying to get her mind off of her recently dead friend by hanging out with the Vision. She didn't want to seem ungrateful to him right now, even if he did know what she was thinking about right now.

Instead, she turned to look at the synthetic android, giving him a tender smile "so how are you enjoying this?" she asked him. That was a terrible question. Of course he was enjoying this, he was the one who suggested that they go for a walk. Wanda mentally chided herself; she really needed to work on her social skills. The only good thing out of this that Vision might be a little more Naïve as to answer that question without wondering why she would even have to ask that.

Her guess was correct and Vision looked at her with an odd smile, almost innocent. "I am enjoying myself Wanda, I only hope that you are." He told her.

Wanda held back a giggle. She was thankful that Visions oddities were helping her out. Xander or Pietro would not want her to go and wallow in her pity for the rest of her life. Pietro in particular would have wanted that. he would always tell her that it was important to enjoy the small things in life and never be negative (then again, he also enjoyed pranking people so maybe they had a different definition of the phrase 'little things".) She would have to move on eventually and Vision just might be the one to help her do that. This walk was pretty therapeutic, despite thoughts of Xander lingering in her mind every now and again.

As she continued to walk with Vision, another memory appeared in her mind.

 _Wanda was sitting at the recently built grave sight for her deceased brother. Her brother. Her twin. The only friend that she ever had was lying here, dead. Buried in the ground. It was wrong, so very wrong! He was only 17! The two had barely had a taste of freedom from their many months spent in the HYDRA cells where they had gained their powers. Pietro deserved more than this! he deserved to live a hero, not be a memory! Wanda felt fresh hot tears leak down her face as she ran a hand over her brothers name "Pietro…" she whispered sadly, the reminder of her words stopped by many sobs that were working their way up her throat._

 _"I miss you, big brother…." Sure they were twins but he was twelve minutes older than her, so yeah big brother. Of course that didn't do anything to make the pain go away. She just wanted her brother back. This tombstone was all she had that was left of him. She would never again hear his voice. Hear the sound of his laughter or his quips. She would never feel the soft firm grip of his hand as it grasped her shoulder reassuringly._

 _She would come out her on most days after training. She sat at her brother's tombstone and talked with him. About how her day was, about what she did, who she talked to; really anything that ever came to her mind, she would tell Pietro. It soothed her and helped her heal, move on from the fact that her only remaining family was dead._

 _Today, she was going to talk to him about Xander._

 _"I… remember how you used to hate the idea of me and dating boys Pietro?" Wanda said, actually managing to giggle because she knew that alive, Pietro would already be seething with fury at the idea of any guy so much as looking at his little sister. He was that overprotective. Not that she minded of course, back then she was more concerned with killing Stark than she was getting a date. These days, Wanda wasn't sure if that was true anymore. Ever since the other day when she went to the mall with Natasha, her cheek was still burning from the sensation of Xander kissing it. I made her cheeks warm considerably, since that was almost, almost, her first kiss. If her head had moved a few more degrees, he would have captured her lips. The thing was, Wanda didn't think she would have minded that whatsoever if that had been what had happened._

 _"I've… I've met someone Pietro… his name is Xander. He… he kind of reminds me of you… he was kind and sweet. Even though he couldn't talk. Bold too, because he kissed me." She subconsciously rubbed her cheek, which she was sure was enflamed from the memory of that exact moment._

 _She gave another giggled, "now I know that you would be mad, but I really think you would have liked him too. We really could have used someone like him, Pietro." She told the slab of rock._

 _Naturally there was no response, not that Wanda was expecting to receive one. But still, she persevered and continued to talk to him. "Its just that… even though I don't, know him… I'm scared Pietro… what if I lose him too? I just don't know if I could handle something like that again."_

 _That was true. Even after Romanoff teased her about liking Xander when they had left the mall, that had been the one thing the Wanda was worried about. His safety. In a world like this…. anything was bound to happen. Heck, that's how she and Pietro ended up in HYDRA's lap in the first place. "So Pietro… what should I do? Should I call him, and go… out on dates with him? Should I get to know him?" he voice warbled, the fear evident in her voice "please Pietro, tell me that its going to be all right!" she cried._

 _There was no response. Only the silence, until she suddenly felt a breeze tickling her skin. She always loved the wind. It reminded her of Pietro whenever he went running by._

 _A small smile touched her face, the first one to truly grace her for the first time since she met Xander. "Thank you, Pietro… she whispered, before standing up and returning to the base._

She hadn't visited Pietro in a few weeks, mainly because she had been upset. In fact, it seemed like almost an afterthought. During her time growing closer top Xander, she began to think of Pietro less and less. It was as if Xander was in a way, healing Wanda, just as Vision was trying to do for her now.

Her reverie was halted when she heard Vision speak. We are here" he said, in an almost happy tone (well as happy as a robot could be Wanda supposed.

She looked up, having been lost in her train of thought the entire time. Her jaw dropped when she saw the sight in front of her. Vision had taken her to the edge of the city, overlooking the river the sun was setting over the water in the distance, lighting the sky a gorgeous shade of orange and pink, giving way to a dark blue sky as night began to descend upon them. Wanda held a hand to her mouth, stifling a deep gasp. She never would have thought Vision would take her here… he really did have an eye for beauty.

"I take it you like this, Wanda?" Vision asked, as he turned to look at her "I always enjoy seeing the sunset. Its calming and beautiful."

Wanda looked at the Android, complete and utter adoration in her eyes. He was so thoughtful. "Vision." she breathed "I… I don't know what to say…" she said softly.

Vision smiled at her "you don't have to say anything, Wanda. Just enjoy it…" he said, before turning his gaze to the sunset.

The two just remained standing by the railing, looking over the water, until suddenly Wanda felt a familiar shirt in the wind, almost as if…

Suddenly she felt something grab her from behind, throwing her away from Vision. She flew through the air, landing hard on the ground a few feet from the nearby street.

Her body groaned, her back having scraped against the ground. Wanda lifted her body up, opening her eyes to attack her opponent with her magic. But as her red-rimmed gaze stared at her enemy, she felt her mouth drop open.

"You didn't see that one coming?" a heavily accented voice asked her.

* * *

 **Well then, Did you see that coming?**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm surprised no one expressed shock…. Oh well, lets hope this chapter makes up for it. Also, if you haven't already, check out the Civil War Trailer. Dare I say it looks better than the Winter Soldier! Also thank you MrNoobishDude for following and favoring. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Wanda couldn't breath, for she felt her heart stop dead and her blood freeze in her veins as her eyes widened in horror and disbelief. It wasn't possible. This was all wrong; a sick joke played by her own powers. She had felt him die! She saw his body she saw it being buried.

She felt tears prickle in the corner of her eyes, immense happiness bubbling inside her heart. He must have been playing around with her and lost his grip. That's what she wanted to believe, for that was the only thing that made sense to her right now.

Pietro was staring down at her a smirk on his every so cocky face. His arms were folded and he stood there, giving a sense of impatience, like he always was. He was even wearing the same cloths that he was wearing before he died; mended she noticed. There wasn't even a trace of the bullet holes in him. It was as if he was a completely new person.

"Pietro?!" she cried, her voice cracking as she hastily got to her feet, flinging herself at her older brother, intending to give him a hug and cry in his shoulder. He was alive! She couldn't believe it. He was still alive! Where had he been all this time? Why hadn't he attempted to contact her or find her up until now? He should have known where she was, since they had joined the Avengers together. She needed to hug him, to feel him. To confirm that he was truly alive! Pietro it seemed had other plans he moved out of her way, zipping behind her, causing Wanda to stumble to the ground as she lost her balance. She landed on her hands and knees scrapping her palm against the ground, but hastily turned her head to look at her brother. What was going on? Pietro never acted like this to her. He loved her. Why was he being so hostile right now? It was so out of character. The brother that she knew and loved would never play this cruel a joke on her. He had been dead for two weeks, but clearly he recognized her. She could see it in his eyes. He had come to find her hadn't he? What had changed?

She was about to open her mouth to yell at him when she took a look into his eyes. They should have been warm and kind. But the look in his eyes told her everything; she didn't even have to read his mind. He was angry with her. Beyond angry. His eyes looked like they were craving a certain bloodlust that she had never seen before. He reached down to grab her by the scruff of her neck, but before he could there were a loud blast and a beam of yellow light hit Pietro square in the chest, sending him flying.

"Pietro!" Wanda screamed in horror as she turned to see the vision fly past her, heading straight for Pietro. Vision slammed his fists into Pietro's gut, flying them both straight into a building. If Wanda ever thought something could hurt, that would probably be it.

Wanda couldn't believe it. Vision. Vision was defending her. By fighting her own brother. This was wrong. So very wrong. She had to stop them. She couldn't let Pietro die again. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't let Vision kill Pietro.

Wanda quickly stood up and ran, ignoring the screams and shouts of the people around her. Her focus was solely on the building with the giant man shaped hole in it. Vision better not be hurting Pietro too badly in there, otherwise he was going to have her to answer to, and he would not want that because she would show absolutely no mercy. Using her powers, Wanda propelled herself in the building. What she saw was no comforting at all. The building floor was torn apart desks everywhere giant holes in the wall. Wanda wasn't sure whether to blame Pietro running fast, or Vision blindly chasing after him. There was another hole in the wall; probably from where Vision slammed Pietro through that one too.

Now she was ready to throw a fit. Vision could have just broken her brother's ribs and back; probably his spine even, considering the damage that he had just done to the building by simply flying through it.

Without a moment to lose, Wanda ran to the hole and looked through. Why she was surprised, she wasn't sure, but despite Vision seemly having the upper hand at first when knocked Pietro aside, it seemed that he, being as quick as he always was, was now on his feet repeatedly slamming his fist into Visions face before the android could react. It was brutal to say the least, since unlike their encounter with the Avengers, Pietro wasn't taking anytime to toy with his opponent. He was hitting Vision so hard, Wanda surmised that if Vision were a human, he would look very bruised right now.

"Pietro" she whispered "what are you doing!" she shouted to her brother. Vision was their friend. They fought along side each other. There was no need for them to be fighting to the death like this. Vision may have been defending her from his initial assault, but what was Pietro reason for attacking him now? Vision hadn't done anything wrong to him. Was he angry that he caught them walking together on a night like this? If that was the case, then Pietro was taking this punishment way to far!

Pietro ignored her, hitting Vision again and again, going faster and punching harder with every pass around the British android. Vision couldn't even take any time to defend himself. Pietro was just to fast for the android. It made wanda's stomach churn with disgust.

Wanda channeled her energy in her hand sending the wave to surround the two wayward fighters she needed to get them to stop. The red light flashed, racing towards the two combatants. Just as Pietro was about to hit Vision again, the red light snagged his legs sending him tumbling to the floor, while Vision fell to his knees, exhausted from the constant beating.

Wanda would worry about that later. Right now she needed to get Pietro to talk about his actions. She raced towards the ground, using her powers to steady herself. As soon as she was on the ground, her legs did all the work, running towards her imprisoned brother.

She had so many questions to ask him. Not the least of which why he was still alive and why he hadn't come to find her wherever he was. She reached out towards his mind, but to her shock, she found nothing. There were no memories, no emotions. Nothing. Except anger, and rage. All directed towards… her?!

Indeed all his thoughts were on her. How happy she seemed now that she was with the Avengers. It was like he felt that she had abandoned him. But she hadn't. She thought he was dead. How could he blame her for that when she had seen him be buried?

"Pietro!" she cried, grabbing her brother and turning him over on his back. "What are you doing? How did you survive?" she cried. Tears began to fall as she cupped her brother's face and touched their foreheads together.

Dear god, he voice was cracking. She could feel her heartbeat increasing, both with worry and anxiety. She couldn't believe that her brother was still alive, that he was staring at her with a confused look in his blue eyes.

" Wanda." he whispered staring at her "I'm sorry" he told her, his gaze filled with nothing but remorse. He regretted what he had been doing, she realized.

Wanda smiled at him. She was desperately trying to hold on to the belief that he was still the same brother she knew and loved. He must have been confused or something. "Its ok, Pietro. It's going…" she began to say.

Before she could finish, she heard a loud roar, causing her blood to freeze. That roar. That achingly familiar roar that left her waking up to nightmares of her dead crush. The one that she voiced only to hear when she was ripping out its heart. No it couldn't be…

She looked up, only to see the familiar white reptilian monster come running towards her and the others. Its red eyes gleamed in the darkness, filled with some sort of rage that Wanda couldn't describe. All she could tell was that it was the same gaze tat penetrated her only a few weeks ago. The one that had haunted her ever since she last saw it before she buried herself in an attempt to kill it.

She stood up, ready to fight, gathering energy in her hand. Utter rage was boiling inside her chest, ready to burst at the seams and rear it head. She had waited for this moment ever since she saw Xander's dead body. This monster, this freak of nature…. She would finally have her revenge for what it did to her. She was about to unleash it, when she suddenly felt a prick in her leg. She looked down to see Pietro injecting her with a drug of some sort. It washed over her, overpowering her senses and causing her mind to go blank.

All at once Wanda felt her knees go weak and she fell to the ground, hearing the sound off Vision screaming her name. The spell that was holding Pietro disappeared as Wanda lost consciousness blackness washing over her like the dead of night. The last thing she thought before she lost consciousness completely was "pietro…."

Vision attempted to get up, but before he could the monster struck him square in the face, knocking him out. The android fell to the ground, unconscious. Pietro stood up, brushing himself off for a moment, before he looed at his companion. "Bring them both… the master wants to see them." he said. His gaze wandered to Wanda, a feeling of guilt stirring in his heart. He hadn't meant for this to go that far, but he had no choice. Soon Wanda would join him and they would be a family again.

She just didn't understand. He was doing this for her. He loved her and would do anything to make her happy. She just needed to listen to him and understand what they were trying to do…

The monster picked them up and then proceeded to walk calmly with Pietro.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his lab far from New York, Toy was, believe it or not, working on a new suit. However he wasn't getting very far with the results. At least, not in the way that he wanted it to go. The suit he was working on was, to put it as bluntly as he possibly could, small. It was much shorter and more compact that his other Iron man suit; he wouldn't even be able to fit in it. It could be run by an A.I (which might have been the point when he designed it, but still, now that it was finished, he wouldn't help but be a little disappointed because it just looked extremely cool. If he didn't say so himself. Then again, this was a prototype for a much larger and more powerful one he hoped to build in the future, so he didn't exactly know why he was complaining, but then again, he was Tony Stark) But he would just have to deal with it, because this little monster (yes he had actually taken to calling it that) was the most advanced Iron man suit to date. He just couldn't wait to build the more advanced version.

Despite having retired from the Avengers, at least for the time being. Tony still wanted to help his old friends and teammates. The world needed and Iron man suit, and even though Rhodey was now on the team (effectively to replace him, how ironic) he still felt as though, something was driving him to create this suit. Almost like a calling of destiny, or so he believed.

This was definitely going to be one of the best ideas he ever had. So long as Pepper didn't find out. Tony could help but smirk. This was just too much fun.

* * *

Natasha sat at her laptop, crunching in data, hacking into every security camera in the city. She had been taking hours out of her day, trying to find ay sign of Xander's killer. After two weeks though, even Natasha (who wasn't the most optimistic person in the world anyway) was beginning to lose hope. And it was breaking her heart.

Wanda had become something like a little sister to her, something that she never had, but warmly welcomed. It was the least she could do for the young teenager after the loss of her brother (and fitting as well, considering that her brother Pietro had bonded with Clint, her best friend, She missed that guy.)

She knew that look of heartbreak on Wanda's face. She had see it many times. Over the course of her time as a KGB agent she had caused a lot of it by killing her targets. She had relished in the bloodshed and today, she hated even thinking of being apart of it. it didn't help that she kind of but really didn't help HYDRA for some time, even if she didn't know what she was doing at the time. Still it wasn't much fun. At least they had managed to stop HYDRA before it could do any more damage to the world.

She sighed running a hand through her red locks of hair. This was quite annoying. She wanted to catch Xanders killer as much as anyone; she had met Xander and he was a nice guy (despite being mute) and regardless of her teasing, Wanda did seem to like him. But of course people like them just couldn't be happy. The look of horror and sadness she had seen on her face when the Avengers burst into her room after hearing her screams. It was horrible. It didn't help that she had just lost her brother.

She continued looking over the data, trying to find something. Anything that could be of use to her. She had promised Wanda that she would do everything in her power to make sure that Xander got his justice. If anyone deserved peace, it was Wanda.

And Natasha was going to be the one to make sure she got it.

Her eyes widened when she saw and image on the screen in font of her and her mouth flew to her mouth gasping in horror.

* * *

 **Yeah, I couldn't resist. Pietro is back everyone! he is going to play a pivotal role in the events of this tory, so please enjoy him. I'm sorry he is a villain, but there is a reason for it. Now please if you could take your time. Please tell me what you think. I like hearing what you have to say. you see, I'm not sure if this story is any good, and considering the fact I rebooted this story, I'm not sure you are enjoying it. Feel free to tell me what is good or bad, and please if you have any ideas please share.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Good News and Bad News. Good news first. Another Chapter and I want to Thank everyone who reads this. Please let me know what you think and have a good day.**

* * *

Natasha scrambled her way to the Captains room, her heart racing with every step. Her blood was pounding in her ears and she could feel the adrenaline rushing through her system, but that was the least of her concerns right now. After weeks and weeks of searching for any sign of the mysterious being that had invaded their home and killed a good friend, Natasha was finally able to find it. Only what she found wasn't exactly what she wanted. That monster… it had taken Wanda, but that wasn't the most intriguing part. No the bad news… the bad news was the Pietro was with it. Pietro. That boy was dead! Clint had buried him himself! Natasha had been there to see it. So why in the world was he there, it didn't make any sense!

Wanda had been completely devastated when her brother was killed; she had destroyed Ultrons primary body in a devastating rage! But here he was dragging her away in the company of Xanders killer!

 _Natasha looked at the comatose girl that was sitting on the bench of the Quinjet. The jet was on autopilot, so Natasha wasn't concerned about accidently crashing the jet or anything like that. Besides it gave her plenty of time to try and reach the lost little girl inside the teenage that was currently sitting staring at nothing like the hole that was in her heart. Her once bright and vivid green eyes were dull and lifeless, as if there was no hope left in the world for her. Wanda had lost everything. There was nothing left or her now. Everything that belonged in her heart was now gone. The thought made Natasha's heart break. The two had so much in common. Natasha had been raised in the red room, trained to be a killer. It was brutal tortuous method of life and even worse she had ben taken there to be brainwashed and trained as an assassin when she was young. To make matters even worse, she had been sterilized, in the hopes that she would never put a family before her mission, should she have been able to get pregnant in the first place._

 _Wanda had a very eerily similar situation. She had been taken in by HDRA (whom Natasha couldn't believe she had been "working for") and experimented on like a lab rat, without any regard for her life._

 _Even though Wanda wasn't in the exact same situation, since she could still have kids, as that wasn't tempered with, as Natasha would later find out (embarrassingly Wanda had to ask Natasha for supplies for her period, since she didn't have any to begin with when she first moved into the avengers tower.) Not that that was the first thing on Wanda's mind that was for sure. Heck it wasn't even on Peppers or Maria's mind for that matter and they were much older. It was just that if Wanda was going to end up gong in that direction in the far future, she my have just lost a potential husband (which felt awkward to think about really, despite Natasha to be the one to tease Wanda about getting into a relationship with someone.) or at least someone whom Wanda had really liked._

 _Natasha shook her head. Now was not the time to be getting lost in the idea of Wanda being a mother in the future. Now was the time to try and reach Wanda's mind and gt her to open up about Xander; that is if Wanda was even going to be willing to talk about him, if Natasha was able to get her to talk about it at all. Judging by the fact Wanda hadn't so much as let out a sob in the past few days. It was as her reservoir of tears was depleted, gone forever._

 _Natasha sat down next to the young sokovian, reaching for her and gently running her hand through her hair. ""Wanda… please…." Your worrying me…" she whispered softly. Her words did little to spark any sort of reaction out of Wanda she just continued to glossily stare in front of her, not even so much as flinching at Natasha's touch._

 _Natasha sighed, running a hand down her face. Teenagers. They were probably the most difficult things on the face of the planet. Old enough to be independent. Young enough to be either naïve or just plain stupid, whether they really didn't know any better or were just plain stubborn to a complete fault. . Which was the exact problem here. Wanda wasn't letting anyone help her. Sometimes it was good to grieve alone. Other times it was better for someone to help. In tis case, it was better for Wanda to get help because she hadn't done anything since the moment she found Xander's body. Talked, eaten, anything at all. She was just gone._

 _Natasha sighed, moving her hand away. This was going to be even tougher than she thought. Comforting others was not one of her stronger suits. Lying and manipulating others was something that she could do, but this was by far something that was completely out of her league. However just like any mission she had ever taken before, she was going to find a way to get through this and succeed. Just how was the question? She had never really dealt with having to comfort someone about the loss of their friend before._

 _She looked directly at Wanda, who continued to ignore everything around her before saying "Wanda. I know it's hard. Losing someone is never an easy thing to go through. But you cant loses hope. Xander wouldn't want you-" a red blast of light emanated from the younger girl, knocking Natasha off of her seat. She landed on the floor, dazed briefly by the unexpected attack. Looking up, she finally saw a change on Wanda's face. Her glassy eyes were now focused, blazing with the red energy that she possessed. Her teeth were gritted in anger, almost shattering from the immense force that she was putting on them. Wanda stood up, stomping on the floor as she turned to look at her comrade. "Never speak his name to me again!" Wanda seethed angrily as her eyes blazed with fury. "You don't get it do you?! I was supposed to protect him! He was my friend. Where were you Widow? You weren't fast enough. Now he's gone. He didn't even have a chance. He couldn't even fight back, or even run! He died a horrible death and I couldn't do anything to stop it." she was crying now, tears spilling down her face by the time she finished speaking at the moment._

 _"Don't you dare tell me you know how I feel. You don't! Your boyfriend is still alive. You have your best friend. You have your FAMILY!" she screamed the word as if it was a curse word. Her fists clenched angrily, almost as if she was itching to attack Natasha, but self-control was the only thing that was preventing her from outright doing that to Natasha._

 _Wanda couldn't believe the nerve that Natasha had. Xander was dead because of her mistake, and now Natasha had the nerve to attempt to even try and sympathize with her? Natasha, a woman blood soaked in betrayal and death? She didn't even get the right to try! Her ledger was still as red as she claimed it to be!_

 _Natasha just lay there, not wanting to evoke Wanda's wrath; attacking her might cause the young woman to up and cause the jet to crash, it was a wonder that Wanda's outburst hadn't done that already. Instead she kept her eyes on the young woman, her hand steadily reaching towards her taser, just in case she would end up needing to use it if Wanda ended up doing any more damage to the plane. Thankfully however, Wanda seemed to calm down the next moment and she sat back down, returning to her almost comatose state. It was as if the brief moment of anger was a momentary relapse into reality._

 _Natasha, for once left at a loss for words simply stood up and returned to the pilots chair, since there really was nothing left for her to do anyway. Wanda was grieving and she wasn't letting anyone help her. that was her choice, so until she saw that she wasn't going to get any help by blocking people out, it would be better for her to be left alone. Pity that they had a little while longer until they managed to make it to the Barton farm._

 _Natasha sat back at in the seat wondering what she could do… maybe Clint would be able to get through to her? That was a distinct possibility, he was able to do that when they had fought together in Sokovia, so maybe he could do that now. if he was able to though, it would be considerably harder. Wanda looked ready to murder everyone who even tried to talk about Xander._

Though Natasha would never admit it aloud, she had developed quite the bond with the Sokovian girl as they shared many similar traits and situations over the course of their life, and as such had grown close over the past few weeks. She saw the girl as a younger sister and couldn't bare the thought f anything happening to her.

They had to find her. If Pietro was with that thing that had killed Xander than something must be terribly wrong. There was really no other way to put it. The only problem now was finding her. She set her program to alert her if there was any in of Wanda, but now she had to speak to the others face to face.

* * *

Wanda woke up, feeling a very pounding headache. Not only that, her body was practically screaming at her, feeling quite…. Well she couldn't really describe it, but it felt like she had been electrocuted or drugged, maybe both. Point was she felt very terrible.

She moaned lightly, trying to bring her hand to her forehead, in a lousy attempt to try and sooth her pain, but to her shock and surprise, she found that her hand wouldn't move. Her eyes snapped open and she immediately took in her surroundings. She was in a dimly lit warehouse, with various holes in the structure allowing for some lighting, but not enough to light up the whole room. She could barely make out anything in front of her. To make matters worse, she seemed to be tied to a chair (which was why her hands wouldn't move, nor could her feet for that matter.

How did she get here? The last thing- "Pietro!" she screamed. Pietro was the one who had brought her here! He had… her own brother had drugged her! He had drugged her before she had a chance to attack the monster that had killed Xander! Why would he have done that? Why wouldn't he have helped her?

Then gain he did fight with Vision, despite the fact that t hey had worked together during the Sokovia incident. All Wanda knew was that something was wrong. Being tied to a chair tended to give you that mentality.

Wanda gritted her teeth struggling to use her powers. However to her shock, her telekinesis, which should have been able to move the ropes that were bounding her to the chair was not working. "What's happening?" she whispered, trying again, but nothing was happening.

"Don't bother sister…." Pietros voice came from the darkness "the drug that I used to knock you out also had a bit of a side effect. It neutralizes your powers for a little while. Just long enough for us to use you.

Wanda looked around wildly, unable to get a view of Pietro; it was just too dark for that. "Pietro! What are you doing?" she screamed at the darkness. Whatever Pietro was doing… it seemed so unlike the brother she knew. The brother who should be dead and buried! "What happened to you?" she screeched angrily. "Why are you still alive. Why didn't you come and find me. I mourned for you. I cried…" tears began to form in Wanda's eyes, but she wasn't going to cry. Not now. Pietro was underserving of her tears.

"Yes… you did cry for me… you did mourn me… but that all changed when you met HIM… didn't it Wanda…. What was his name again…" Pietros voice went from soft to an angry, mocking tone. "Started with an X if I remember correctly."

Wanda gasped upon hear Pietros words. This was about Xander? Pietro had never met Xander; he was dead long before Wanda had even met Xander, why would he care?

"Pietro, What are you saying?" she asked her voice warbling slightly as she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that question.

There was a sudden flurry of footsteps and suddenly Pietro was right in her face, giving her a fierce and intimidating glare. Wanda gulped, she had seen that look before but this was the first time that it was directed at Wanda herself. Boy did this make her feel small. Nit only that, she could see why people were scared of Pietro whenever they tied to approach her. His eyes were practically screaming murder.

"Pietro…" Wanda whispered. She wished that she could read his mind, but the drug was making that impossible. Even though she would be against it because this was her brother, she really wished that she could control him so that she could get out of this situation. Or at least red his mind so that she could understand or learn about why he was being so violent with her and the Vision.

Wait a second… "Where is Vision?!" she shouted, remembering that her comrade was also taken captive (or so she should assume since she was knocked out before she had a chance to find out what happened to Vision after he was mercilessly beaten by Pietro. Was he here? Was he all right? Wanda might not be particularly fond of the android, but he was her ally and given that he had just tried to make her feel better after mourning for the loss of her fiends, him dying was really the last thing she needed right now. It would be all the more worse if Pietro was the one who had murdered him.

Pietro stepped back shrugging his shoulders "I don't know Wanda. The last I saw, my friend was the one who was taking care of him. But you might not want to worry about losing yet another boyfriend. Now might be the time for you to worry about yourself… you see sister, my… ally wishes to speak with you."

"Your ally?" Wanda asked. Who was his ally?

She got her answer when a older woman with long blond hair emerged from the shadows, looking at Wanda with a cruel smile on her face.

* * *

 **Bad news. I am going to take a break from this story to flesh out the plot. So until then, Avengers!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I want to apologize for this fanfics problems. I really want to write this story. It helps motivate me by getting feedback. giving me feedback, whether good or bad, helps me improve and lets me know how much you care about this story. sometimes it helps to give me ideas too!**

 **Either way, I want to thank everyone who had read this story and I hope you enjoy ever second of it!**

* * *

The woman was tall, much taller than Wanda herself, looking like she was nearing about six feet. She was also breathtakingly beautiful, with that golden blond hair that reached her shoulders, a well-muscled body, and a powerful demeanor to her stance. She was wearing a tight green body suit that showed off her figure more than it did to hide it, as well as a headband, though it seemed to Wanda that this woman wasn't flaunting her body to get attention, at least in the way others might think. It was more of a distraction than a seductive look, or at least that's what Wanda was thinking. In short she was someone Wanda would not want to mess with on a bad day. Too bad that she was already in such a foul mood that she was ready to pick a fight with almost anyone that was getting in her way at this point. This woman had her brother on a leash. This woman owned the thing that had killed Xander! She was going to rain down hell on this woman for messing with her life.

All Wanda had wanted was a little peace and quiet in her life, especially after the death of Pietro. She had hoped to get that when she joined the Avengers, hoping to make a world better than the one she was apart of today. Was that so wrong? She thought she could go trough the rest of her life (or even most of it) without too much damage being one to it. Then this woman, whoever she was had to go and ruin that for her.

Not only that there was something very familiar about this woman. Wanda just couldn't place it at the moment. Where had she seen this woman before? It was teasing her in the back of her mind, almost laughing at her. It was lie she had met this woman not too long ago…. perhaps for something important? But what? Wanda narrowed her eyes at the woman giving her a scowl. She was not going to be weak or beg for mercy or even ask the obvious question of 'who are you?' if this woman had anything to say, she would probably tell Wanda just for the necessity. Which was kind of needed since Wanda couldn't make it easy by simply reading this woman's mind. Damn it how long was that drug going to keep on putting a damper on her senses and abilities.

This seemed to amuse the older woman, who gave a sadistic cackle at the teenager currently sending dagger her way. Truth be told this woman, Amora, had seen much more terrifying things in her life time (which was very long lifetime if to be honest), things that had been so terrifying, they were unspeakable or had shocked her to her core. But the simple glare of a teenager, even one with powers as dangerous as the ones Wanda happened to possess? Not so much. Wanda might have magical skill, but she sorely knew how to use it. She had been watching Wanda for quite a while, long enough to know what she did with her powers. It was quite childish really. All the powers in the world and this child did not know how to use them to the best of the abilities that Amora could offer her.

Magic was seldom an ability used to the fullest extent, once it was granted to someone worthy enough to be able to handle the powers. Amora had spent years mastering Asgardian magic and became one of the greatest sorcerers in the world, matched only by her sister Loreli (who regrettably had escaped to Earth as well, but was captured by that Asgardian Warrior Sif, before Amora could find her. by the time Amora had learned what happened, Loreli had already been sent back to Asgard. Mora decided to avoid detection, to blend in with the archaic Earth society. It was mere luck that enabled her to find Wanda that fateful morning.

The woman continued to cackle, irritating Wanda immensely; it was thanks to her own brother kidnapping her that she was even here. She did not want to or need to be here right now. She tensed up, her hands clenched so tightly with her fingernails digging into the skin, it was a wonder that she hadn't managed to draw up blood at the moment. She growled at the woman, before saying "are you going o say anything useful or will you just shut up?" she snapped at the woman, not caring in the slightest about any sort of retribution that this woman may have up her sleeve for such a remark.

Immediately the woman stopped cackling, her smile replaced by a very ugly look as her green eyes bored straight into Wanda's. You should watch your mouth girl." she said. Or I might have my companion rip you apart, jut as he did your friend"

Wanda immediately snapped, her body tensing as she tried to leap from the chair. She wanted to kill this woman for even daring to mention Xander to her. She had no right to do any of that. Too bad she was still bound to it, so she didn't manage to do anything at all.

Pietro was still standing there, looking amused at his sisters attempt to escape. Amora had him tie it pretty tight to ensure that she couldn't escape. To that, Wanda was confused. Pietro might have been mischievous, but to be down right sadistic like this? He had to be under some sort of trick or spell or something. Pietro was tough; he wouldn't just betray Wanda, his own sister like this! He would help her escape! Unfortunately for Wanda, he just continued to stand their looking on in amusement at his sister's antics

Wanda stopped, realizing that there was nothing she could do to escape her chair, so instead she turned to look at her older brother, who continued to look at her with that familiar grin plastered on his face. Rage boiled insider her veins as her green eyes met his blue ones and her mouth opened into a twisted snarl, menacing enough to even have any of the avengers cowering in fear.

"PIETRO! YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER_-" she went on a rant in her native Sokovian language, screaming all sorts of profanities aimed at her older brother for even daring to join with a woman that he didn't know (and for what reasons she didn't know, but that wouldn't stop her from thinking that whatever this woman had promised Pietro was a compete and total lie). Not to mention, right now, it was Ultron all over again. Ultron had promised the Maximoff's revenge on the Avengers. Look how well that went. They had both joined the group that they were originally setting out to kill in the first place. Pietro had died, for crying out loud.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT JOINING THIS WOMAN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHE DID TO ME? SHE KILLED SOMEONE I LIKED PIETRO! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP THAT THING!" she gestured to the woman since she owned the creature "FROM KILLING HIM! NOW I FIND OUT YOUR WORKING WITH HER? OUT OF WHAT? SPITE! YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!" she screamed at him.

It was cruel and she knew it, but Wanda was far too angry to even consider caring at this point. If this was Pietro's way to live his life after he so clearly got it back, then Wanda did not want to be apart of it.

This seemed to get a small reaction for Pietro, his grin faded slightly and he bit his lip "Wanda…" Wanda could hear the remorse in his voice, but it was a moot point. Pietro had succeeded only in stabbing her in the heart and breaking what was left of it. The brother she knew would never have resorted to murdering another just for wanting to get close to his sister romantically. He would only have intimidated them in staying away (unless they were a little to 'friendly', then he would beat them into a pulp). No, in Wanda's mind, Pietro was just as much of a monster as Xanders' murderer.

Wanda turned away, unable to face him. He meant nothing to her now. He had made that choice when he joined her. Honestly it broke her heart, since he was the only family she had, but unless she could bury this woman into the ground in front of her (an the monster of course) for what they had done to her.

However before she could go off and ignore the others in the room, the woman spoke up again "Pietro, leave us…" her voice was cold and left no room for argument. Wordlessly, Pietro left the room. He didn't even attempt to look at Wanda, even with sympathy (though Wanda's face was still turned away, so even if he did, she wouldn't have noticed him doing so anyway.)

Now it was just the two women who were in the room. There was no sound between them. Only silent daggers being exchanged behind their glares. Whatever this woman wanted, Wanda would gladly just go off and kill her instead. Sure it wouldn't bring Xander back, nor would it explain Pietro's bipolar allegiance choices (seriously Wanda could not believe the idea that her brother was betraying her out of jealously for Xander, Pietro was not that insane.) she tightened her lips into a scowl managing the angriest look that she could.

"I think that it is time I explain myself." the woman said, turning away from Wanda, placing her hands behind her back "you see, Ms. Maximoff, I am an Asgardian."

Wanda was familiar with the term, having managed to get information on Thor while she was still a captive of Hydra. She knew what an Asgardian was; if this woman knew who she was and what she was thinking, then wouldn't she now that Wanda had worked alongside Thor during the events of Sokovia?

"My name is Amora. I was an old friend of your teammate Thor."

Wanda scoffed at this? Friend? If she were a friend of Thor, Wanda would absolutely love to see his enemies. Friends just don't go around killing other people just because. Even without her powers available to her at the moment, Wanda knew that there was something suspicious about this No there was something far more sinister going on here and Wanda was not going to all for it. "A friend? Please _Amora,"_ she spat the name, making it come out like it was a curse word. "spare me your lies! You aren't a friend of Thor. Friends don't get others attention like this, you know. If you really want my attention, you're going to need to come up with something a little more convincing that that."

Amora turned to Wanda, her lips twitching into a rather sly smirk. "Oh no child, I am indeed a friend of Thor. We met as children. His brother Loki and I studied magic together for a brief time.

Magic? Much to her disappointment, Wanda perked up in interest. Given that she had recently acquired magical abilities, she was curious about it, and any other being that possessed it. That being said, she had no idea what this woman wanted with her, and honestly really wouldn't care…. Would she? So why was this woman even attempting to offer her anything. After everything that Wanda had been put through, she would need a lot of convincing before he would even think to consider whatever offer that Amora had planned to offer her. If it was to reunite with her brother, that ship had already sailed. Wanda had no interest in being with her brother after learning of his jealous motivations to rid Wanda of Xander.

So what exactly was Amora trying to ask her?

She got her answer a moment later "I want you to become my student." she told the young avenger.

Wanda simply stared at the older woman, looking at her lie she was insane. she wanted her to become her student? All this so Wanda could learn the ways of magic from someone she hated?

Now she knew that this woman was insane.

"You know…" Wanda said, giving Amora a scornful gaze. I might have taken you up on that offer, but you had your lackey kill my friend, so I'm going to have to say… no." she said

Amora didn't even flinch. Instead she snapped her fingers "Pietro, can you come back in here?" she called. Wanda wasn't sure she liked the sound of that.

Immediately, Pietro came zipping into the room, standing directly beside Amora "yes mistress?" he asked her hurriedly. "Bring the prisoner to me, I think we need to make an example of him." she said

Wanda's eyes widened. Vision! She had completely forgot about him 'don't you dare hurt him!" she screeched angrily.

That seemed to get a more sadistic reaction out of Amora who simply laughed as Piuetro dragged in the vision. Vision looked horrible. That beating he took didn't look any better than it had before; in fact, he looked even worse. If Amora was a magic user like she claimed, then it was likely that she used some kind of spell to keep Vision.

Pietro threw Vision on the ground in front of Amora. Vision grunted, before struggling to get on his knees. Hard to do when your body won't listen to you. Afterwards he glanced at Amora. Even though his face was a stoic as always, Wanda could see the anger in his mechanical eyes, a storm of defiance. He would not go own very easily.

Amora raised her hand and suddenly fired a blot of light into Visions chest. Vision fell to the floor screaming as the bolt dug itself further into his chest, before Amora flicked her wrist and suddenly the simple light turned into an electric current that began coursing its way through Visions body. If it were even possible, Vision screams increased tremendously every second of it. Vision was being hurt because of her. They had gone on the walk together. This was all her fault!

Wanda looked at Amora who continued to torture Vision "Stop it! Stop it!" she cried, feeling tears prick the back of her eyes. She didn't want to be responsible for losing another friend.

Amora looked at Wanda, but continued her course of action. "You know what to do Wanda." She said.

* * *

 **Remember, if you like, Follow Favorite or Review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm sorry for the late update. my computer was having problems and i couldn't risk any security breaches. but now i'm back and i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also, thank you Jackofrouges for following.**

* * *

To say that Wanda was irritated was an understatement, and a bad one at that. Amora was forcing her to work for her (ergo, Wanda was now effectively a slave, without any sort of free will at the moment, in order to ensure that Vision would be kept alive and well (even though he was currently locked away somewhere put under some sort of spell to keep him from being any trouble). Considering how powerful he was, Wanda couldn't blame Amora from wanting to make sure that he dint get in the way of their 'training sessions'. To add insult to injury, before being freed from her confinements, Wanda was equipped with a shock collar that prevented her from taking any action that Amora didn't dictate on her. not only that, it was preventing her from utilizing her mind controlling abilities, meaning that she couldn't really take control of Amora and have her 'mentor' strangle herself in her sleep (or whatever she did on a day where she was tired and just wanted to rest, not that she was giving Wanda any to begin with.. so basically she was stuck inside this warehouse, roughly god knows where on this planet, being trained to do something that she wasn't even sure what she was doing. Amora had only stated that she had "very big plans" for Wanda. Now that was something that Wanda was definitely not looking forward to. She wasn't going to be Amora's…. for a lack of a better word slave, but it was the only way to ensure that what happened to Xander didn't happen to Vision. She did owe Vision her life after all for what he had done to her in Sokovia

Though Wanda would never admit it aloud, or even to herself anymore, she did have a slight crush on the enigmatic Vision. When he first appeared she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. something about him was just… alluring, she supposed. But she chalked it up to being just a small crush, particularly after meeting with Xander.

Xander… she wasn't going to say that Xander was better than Vision; in a contest of power, Vision definitely won, because there was no contest. He was a hero same as her and in another life, or even after all this was over, a relationship with Vision may not be a bad thing (though it certainly may prove to be distracting, especially on the battle field, though that would have probably been the case for anyone on the team whose loved one was in the battle or in such close proximity to it.). But she didn't want that after meeting Xander. She really wasn't sure as to why, but she felt… bonded with him. Wanda wasn't one for fairy tales, so she really didn't believe in the whole soul mates, or fated to be together thing. Maybe it was just that fact she and him grew up differently from others that bonded them together. She certainly enjoyed the time they had spent together, that was for sure, whereas though she enjoyed the Visions company, he seemed particularly over protective of her, and even though she might have expected this from Pietro beforehand, Vision was not her family, so he really couldn't dictate who she saw and what she did with them. Pietro did of course, but he was her brother and they had grown up on the streets most of their lives, so being protective (or in this case, over protective, was kind of part of Pietros job description of being the protective older brother that he was) wasn't exactly a bad thing, he was just doing his best to protect her from others. Today though that would not have been much of a problem, since for one, they were older.

Instead he had gone off and killed her only friend because he was jealous and angry over the fact that he had abandoned her. and he was holding Vision captive to ensure that she did whatever it was that his master, this Amora, wanted her to do. Not that she knew what that was or course. All Amora had told her was that she had big plans for Wanda, that her powers were needed for a special project that she was doing; Amora's power were not enough, it would take two immensely powerful beings to be able to do what Amora wanted.

But he was her friend and someday, she was going to find a way out of this, even if she had to die trying. As she was dragged away to the training room there was only one thing going through Wanda's raged filled mind. Her powers were returning. Obviously not to the fullest extent, courtesy of the collar that she was wearing, but she could feel in flowing through her and she could feel the rage blooming inside of her heart. She could have her revenge, but couldn't do it with Amora around. It wasn't like Amora didn't know, it was as clear as day to anyone in the building that Wanda wanted to kill the creature that was slumbering safely in its own room.

" _I will get justice for you, Xander…"_ she thought.

Justice or vengeance. She wasn't sure which was which anymore. She didn't live in a black ad white world like her companions did. No she grew up in a world of grey, where she did whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. She killed ultrons primary body herself as an act of revenge for the supposed murder of her brother. She would do the same to Amora and her pet lackey. Then she would get Vision and Pietro out of here.

* * *

The Avengers were on high alert. Wanda was missing. Vision was missing. Two of their allies were missing and they had no way to find them. Natasha had told them everything she could about what happened, but there were more than a few problems about the situation that they were left in.

For one, they found both Vision and Wanda's ear communicators (which Steve had them keep at all times in cases of emergency) at the scene of the crime, both of them heavily damaged. That meant there was no way to find the and they could be anywhere in New York or even the world by now. the white Brute (as Falcon had started calling it had vanished after taking Wanda, as well as Vision. But none of them, could believe that Wanda's own brother had actually attacked them both along side of it. Something was wrong and they needed to get to the bottom of it. they were the Avengers, Earths mightiest hero's. They were not going to leave one (or in this case two) of their friends behind.

Even to Captain America, something about this just didn't add up. Wanda and Vision were good fighters; Pietro said avengers brother and their good friend. He had no reason to go off and attack them, but from the video feed, that's exactly what he did. Granted he didn't hurt Wanda, but the implication was pretty much the same. Now they were both gone and there didn't seem to be any way to find them. they checked every where chasing every lead, heck, even asking any brave civilian who had been brave (or stupid, as Steve would think honestly) if they had seen which direction that their adversaries had gone, but to their surprise, most of the responded that they had simply vanished without a trace. Like they were never there to being with. That was odd, but that would explain why they wouldn't be able to find Wanda or Vision. If they had left earth, then there was no way to find them. even worse the only person with the means to leave Earth in the way they suspected was on Asgard, along with the cube, the only way that they could leave the planet freely without relying on Thor

Which meant that the avengers were rendered useless in terms of finding where Wanda or Vision were if they were indeed off of the planet.

Steve, who was on top of a building over looking New York, sighed and placed a hand on his ear. "Its getting late guys… there's no sign of them.' his voice was filled with dread and contempt. He hated being powerless, but they hadn't found anything at all and there want any chance that they were going to pop up any time soon. They would just have to keep monitoring the situation from the base.

"What are we going to do?" Rhodey asked

"We wait" Natasha said.

* * *

Later at the tower, Steve pulled Natasha aside to discuss the situation privately. During the search, Natasha had been almost manic, going crazy searching for the young Sokovian and the Synthetic Android. Mostly over the young Sokovian and her fragile state. She knew that it was a bad idea for Wanda to go anywhere, she was still mourning the loss of her brother and best friend! She didn't need to take a walk! She needed help! How was she going to get it now? especially since it was her apparently revived from the dead brother that was the one who had kidnapped her!

She had promised Wanda that she would help her. It was her job as Wanda's mentor and the co-leader of the team. She had failed.

Natasha was going to take Wanda to a good friend for a psych evaluation, see if there wasn't anything that they could do to help her in a time of need. Instead the Vision had foolishly taken Wanda out for what might have been his foolish interpretation of healing. That Android was naïve as he was powerful! He might be a good ally, but Natashsa was going to kill him when all of this was over.

"We shouldn't have let them go out…. This is all Visions fault!" Natasha cried her fists clenched so tightly that Steve wasn't sure whether or not she would begin to bleed any second. She was taking this very personal, like it was her own flesh and blood (which Steve knew that was impossible, but still) that had been taken, instead of a new recruit… granted he cared for Wanda and Vision, for they were his friends too, but he had never seen Natasha get this upset over anything before. except when Bruce went missing following the battle with Ultron, but that was an almost different level of love! Natasha had feelings for Bruce. He knew that Natasha saw Wanda as a sister, but he never expected to have gone so far so quickly! Even worse, there really wasn't any way that he could help her due to the fact that she really wouldn't let him.

"Natasha…" he said, but he quickly shut himself up, knowing that the former assassin would jut brush off what ever he was going to say. she really wasn't in the best od and he wasn't sure anything he could say would help her in the moment. probably not.

Natasha turned heel and walked out of the room. Wanda would probably kill her for this later, but she needed to know the truth. To see if what they had actually seen was real

* * *

Natasha stalked out to the grassy yard outside of the New Avengers facility shovel in hand, where Pietros grave was. She was going to do it. Wanda was going to kill for it, but it needed to be done. They had all seen the video. Pietro was alive, but that was impossible; the Avengers had buried the body themselves. Wanda had spent hours crying at this grave, talking to the stone for hours each day after she trained with them.

But apparently Pietro had walked off death like it was some kind of nuisance, rather than the end of a journey. But that was impossible, bringing back the dead like that… wasn't it? Thor didn't even know people who could do that. so who…

Natasha walked to the gravestone, where beneath the ground was supposedly the decomposed body of Pietro. She dug into the dirt, throwing it aside. This continued for quite a while, until she suddenly hit wood. Throwing the shovel aside, she dug through the dirt until she found the latch to the casket and threw it open

Inside the casket was nothing at all.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know Pietro is alive as do you, so thats nothing new, but there is a reason behind why that scene is there. Would anybody like to take a guess? Leave a review if you like.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I think this story is going to end soon. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this.**

* * *

Wanda gasped as she dodged a bolt of lightning from Amora. They had been training (or as Wanda been putting it, torturing) for over several hours now and the only thing that had really managed to come out of it was that Wanda, while more agile and quicker to think on her feet (which had more to do with dodging or otherwise blocking the blasts of lightning more than her fighting prowess.) Amora was really trying to push her limits and at one point, Wanda was considering if this training wasn't some way of getting her to be tired and then kill her. If that was the case, Wanda normally wouldn't go down without a fight, but this tiresome training was making it very difficult. Her muscles were screaming and her body was on the verge of collapsing where she stood. This training was taking its toll on her, not that she knew what she was training for. All Amora had ever told her was that it was for the basics. To Wanda that could only mea one thing. Amora was expecting company; they hadn't even started on training in magic yet. Either that or Amora wanted to make sure that even on the verge of fatigue, Wanda was still able to do what she could to defend herself. Though right now the problem wasn't that Wanda wasn't able to defend herself. No right now the problem was that she was about to collapse. She didn't know how long she could go on before she fell where she stood. As of this point it would be a blessing.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, a bolt of lighting struck her, sending an electric shock through her. The pain was completely unbearable and it shocked her system to the point where she collapsed to the ground, twitching from the pain. Her body was screaming, but she could barely feel it. Blackness was washing over her and she did nothing to stop it. She wanted this. She needed this. It was the only way that she would be able to escape the pain that she was being put through.

The last thing she heard before she blacked out was "Wanda!"

* * *

 _A younger version of Wanda raced around the living room with her brother right behind her. It was a game that the two of them played; they loved to race around the house. Not at a very fast pace of course since their mother always told them o running round the house, but she did allow them to jog at an ok pace, since they never broke anything going at that type of pace. The only thing that Wanda could even begin to complain about this was the fact that Pietro was the faster of the two of them; he had aspirations of joining a school track team one day, or so their father would have him believe. Their mother would just laugh and go long with it._

 _Wanda on the other hand wanted to be a dancer, maybe a ballerina of sorts. She did enjoy the Russian ballet whenever they came to town; she was when taking dance lessons because she wanted to and her mother was gracious enough to allow that. she was one of the more skilled dancers in the class; even the teacher said so._

 _This was so fun! She absolutely loved days like this with her brother; they were the very best ever. She wanted life to be like this forever…. Be with her family until the end of time itself._

 _All of a sudden, Pietro caught up with her and with a squeal, the two tumbled to the floor, a tangled mess of tiny little limbs as they rolled on the floor, hitting each other good naturedly, while trying to stop the other from landing a punch. It was one of their favorite things to do together._

 _"Wanda! Pietro!" their mother called from the kitchen. Wanda's head immediately perked up. She could smell the meal coming from the kitchen. Porkolt. Her and her bothers favorite. It had been a long time since her mother had made it. She could already feel her mouth watering as she picked herself off of the floor and al but ran to the kitchen. She couldn't wait to sink her teeth into the dinner._

* * *

Wanda awoke with a gasp, almost shrieking with pain as the numbness of her muscles caught up with her; they were still burning with pain. Seemed like whatever respite she would have been having while she was asleep was now leaving her, which meant that she was feeling everything that she was trying to avoid in force as it washed over her. it was unlike any pain she could ever have imagined and it pulsed through ever muscle burning more and more with each passing second.

She clenched her eyes shut, as if doing that was going to relieve her, but of course, it didn't. She was really wishing that this inhibitor collar wasn't around her neck. It would help her do her magic, or even get the hell out of this warehouse building, or wherever the hell she was. It seemed to her that she was in this position so that she couldn't act at full strength. It was the perfect plan. Weaken her so that she couldn't fight back or use her powers against anyone in the building (which amounted to all of them at this point. Amora for kidnapping her. The creature, for killing Xander and Pietro, for betraying her). Too bad that she couldn't because of everything that was happening to her.

Before she could even think of opening her eyes to even try and take in her surroundings, she felt a cool cloth on her forehead, which, much to her annoyance, sooth the pain slightly and cooled down her burning forehead. Mind you the annoyance was emanating from the fact that she could recognize the touch on her forehead. It was Pietro. Her recently renounced older twin brother. She felt her mouth twist into a scowl. She did not want him here, unless it was to tell her that he was either going to help her escape or kill the creature that was somewhere in this building. That was the only thing she wanted to hear. Otherwise she was going to wring his neck. Twisted, yes, but effective. And she was aching to do it. it was just that she couldn't really move to do it anyway.

"shh, Wanda…." Pietro told her "you took a hard beating in your training session with Amora" his voice was soft and full of concern, as it normally would have been whenever Wanda was in trouble or pain. It was a soothing gesture to Wanda, but she was feeling so angry that she didn't care. How dare Pietro even try and help her at this point, even if it was to try and make her feel better. He had betrayed her; he had betrayed everything they had stood for before he died. He had heard everything that she had said to him. They wee not family. They were not going to be family unless they managed to get the heck out of here and kill everyone that got in the way.

She let out a weak moan; the only thing that she could really do at the moment since her body was still sore. Pietro, hearing this, quickly moved his hand away. Wanda almost missed it, but was just as quickly surprised when she felt a cool glass meet her lips and a liquid go down her throat. It had no taste, but it quenched her parched throat. It was… water. Pietro was tending to her. Ok that was it. She was going to make sure he spent the night floating in place after she was well enough to move.

She however felt herself drift back into unconsciousness shortly there after. Another blissful nap in the land of dreams.

* * *

Natasha looked at the empty grave in front of her. She had been staring at it for the past few minutes. It just didn't make any sense. The grave wasn't broken into; it was still perfectly intact from the inside and out, and yet, Pietros body was gone. So where was it and how was someone able to take off with it unnoticed. From the Avengers base even.

As it that monster? Whatever it was called, it was able to take on Wanda single handedly, and apparently get away with a decomposed body. Just what was going on here? How could anything or anyone just steal a body? Or would even want to? It just didn't make any sense.

Magic and monster was not something that Natasha was ever trained for. This had crazy written all over it. And Natasha really hated crazy.

Even worse, it had kidnapped Wanda and Vision and there was no trace of any of them. They had all just vanished.

Just what did this mean? Who had a grudge against Wanda? Why would anyone want to harm her. even in the short amount of time Wanda had even had her powers, she surely couldn't have managed to make anyone mad at her. Even if she did, the only time that she could have done it was during the events in Sokovia; everyone there had been evacuated, mostly buy Wanda herself. So who would have a grudge against only Wanda? The only person (who didn't even count, as a person really, was Ultron. Who was dead. Vision had been the one to do that. No trace of that monster remained, not even a spec of his armored body was left.

Maybe another remaining member of HYDRA or a splinter cell off of it perhaps? That certainly seemed plausible enough. But who in HYDRA had access to such a creature? Natasha had never seen anything like it before.

Natasha groaned. Something was amiss here and she needed to find out what. She would have to go through the remaining video files. There had to be some way that she would be able to find Wanda and Vision. Natasha owed them that. The question still remained. How where they going to find them?

First things first though. She needed to go find the others and explain what was happening. After she redug this hole in the ground of course. She grabbed the shovel and climbed out of the whole, before turning around and proceeded to cover the grave with dirt.

* * *

Wanda awoke, this time feeling much better. She opened her eyes and blinked several times to adjust to the light. She abruptly sat up, realizing that she was alone in the room. Pietro as gone and it didn't seem like Amora was here (not that Wada would have cared honestly). Wanda quickly got off of the bed and walked out the door. To her surprised she found Pietro standing there, leaning against the wall, his arms folded, looking off into the distance. He turned around however when he heard the door to Wanda's room open. "Wanda…" he whispered.

Wanda snapped, reaching for her brother and grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt before lifting him up and slamming him hard against the wall. Every fiber of her being was blazing with hated and she wanted answers. She wanted them now!

"Pietro… why are you working for her! She has us both imprisoned here and she is not even telling me why I'm so important here! She tortured me for several hours straight until I fell from exhaustion. So tell me why aren't we trying to escape? Tell me what's stopping us from killing them!"

Pietro knew that Wanda wanted to kill Amora and her little pet for the death of her friend she had made it quite clear. He was jealous that Xander had her. He loved Wanda as any brother should. He didn't want Wanda getting hurt because some other man wanted to use her.

Pietro sighed, making no attempt to remove him from the situation "she wants you to help her open a portal to free Skurge the executioner. Otherwise she will kill me… if I try to help you escape. She will kill you…"

* * *

 **Well now we know who Amora has planned, but will Wanda real go through with it. I doubt it.**


	30. Chapter 30

**This is probably the third to last chapter... have fun!**

* * *

Wanda couldn't believe what she jut heard. She and Pietro were prisoners; not only that, they were on a death row. Any attempt to escape and Amora would kill them both, no questions asked. Wanda wasn't just here to train for magic; Amora wanted to use her capabilities in order to do what? Cause a prison break in Asgard or something. You may call her weird, but even Wanda knew when something was wrong and this was definitely one of those times. If there was anyone by the name of "the Executioner" running around (or in this case wanted) then there was bound to be trouble, no matter which way to put it.

They had to escape. Wanda already knew that someone like Amora wasn't just going to let them go after she was done with them; Pietro was simply leverage just as much as Vision was, in order to get Wanda to do whatever it was Amora wanted her to do. Wanda was not going to just stand here and let Amora use her abilities to cause a jailbreak or something like that! Wanda did not want to be the one responsible for bring the world to yet another end (if that's what Amora had in mind. Wanda really didn't want to know). So first things first, Wanda was going to need Pietro help to find Vision. Then they were going to have to find a way out of this expansive building. If Pietro could get out (how else was he supposed to be able to find her if his base of operations was here with Amora) then surely it wasn't going to be too tough for three people to be able to get out. So putting Pietro down on his feet. Wanda crossed her arms, giving Pietro a remarkably fierce glare that would have had him running if he wasn't currently being paralyzed by said glare. that and he knew that something important was going on, given that Wanda was clearly trying to tell him something

He didn't have to read her mind (as if he could, he would leave that to her, thank you very much.) to know what she had planned. Wanda had always ben the dramatic one of the two of them and he could tell that she was planning something that was extreme in order to escape. The 'kill anyone in your way' type of extreme. Given that Pietro wanted his sister to be safe, naturally he would probably go along with this. Not that Wanda would give him a choice in the matter. He was going to help whether he liked it or not

Truth be told, Pietro did want to get out of here and away from Amora. The only reason he did join her in the first place was the promise of seeing Wanda again. Since he had only been brought back a couple of days ago, he wanted to see her again; it wasn't like he knew where to go. But Amora had told him that she needed Wanda and would threaten to kill them both unless Pietro did what she said. But now, he was willing to try escaping and reuniting with the Avengers. They might be the only hope they had now.

He gave Wanda a devilish grin, "what would you like to do?" he asked. Like he really needed to. Wanda was going to break out the vision. Luckily, he knew exactly where he was.

Wanda smiled "first things first Pietro we are going to find the Vision." She stated. So tell me…. Where are we going to find him?" she could just leave him behind and it was going to be too risky to leave and get help. Even if they were going to be able to get back here with the Avengers, Amora was likely going to put up more of a resistance to ensure that Wanda couldn't get the Vision out of here and to keep her back in. for that little plan of hers. whatever it was.

Pietro looked down the hall "he is going to be this way." he stated, leading Wanda in the correct direction. He knew this place like the back of his hand, considering that he had ran around it multiple times. The only hard part was getting out. That was going to be a doozy.

* * *

 _Pietro awoke, feeling his body. His body felt extremely sore in multiple areas, like he had been shot by extremely painful bullets from a mini gun of some sort. Oh that's right. That's exactly what happened to him. he had been utterly and completely killed by Ultron, a crazy psycho robot built by his sworn enemy. Tony Stark, otherwise known as the iron man. That merciless engine of destruction or so he would like to believe. He would have hated Stark even more, but his hatred was solely on Ultron. As soon as he saw that vile thing he was going to give that thing a piece of his mind. Assuming he wasn't currently restricted by something. Which he was. Why was he currently feeling like he was bound by a magic spell? Was Wanda holding him in some sort of coma or something? It didn't really seem like her style. "Wanda… he slurred, his voice coming out heavily and awkward, like something had happened to his vocal cords._

 _Suddenly he felt something massaging his temples. It felt so god. He could feel his mind wander and going blank…._

 _"Oh Pietro… you are going to have a wonderful time here." The voice said. It was female and very hypnotic_

What Pietro didn't realize (besides the odd headache that he was getting. His eyes flashed between there normal blue and a bright vivid green. He felt odd as if he was at war with himself. He just dint understand as to why though.

"Pietro…" Wanda asked giving Pietro a concerned look. The last thing she needed was for him to start losing his cool or nerve right now. He could save that until after he managed to get the heck out of this building. Or at least until after they managed to get the Vision and let him take over. With the Vision's strength alone they should be able to get out of here. The only problem was that Pietro was the only one who knew the way out.

Pietro looked at his sister, shaking his head, the headache subsiding briefly "its ok Wanda." He said. The two turned down a hall to a door. "He is in here. He stated. However before Wanda could even think about reaching for the door knob, Pieteo held out a hands "its in there also. He told her, his voice grim.

Wanda's eyes widened, before they suddenly flashed red. Screw the plan she was out for blood. She ripped the door open and walked right in the door, much to Pietros irritation. They needed to be stealthy about this, but any mention of her boyfriends death and she went off of the handle

"I heard that!" Wanda screamed at him. Pietro chuckled. Nope Wanda hadn't changed a bit. Still since his little friend was in there. They were going to have to be careful about this. Which considering that Wanda was angry, he wasn't sure that was going to happen right now. No it was going to be a blood bath. Wanda would make sure of that. She didn't forgive the death of her loved ones very easily.

She stomped into the room, completely ignoring Pietro's warning. She could see the Vision in the center of the room on his knees with hi hands tied behind his back. Now you are probably wondering why he doesn't try to escape, but the real problem was a magical barrier that was covering him. It was pretty much preventing him from taking any movement that would have allowed him to escape. Wanda gasped, focusing her power on the Vision. She had to do something to be able to get him out of there. Red mist floated out of her hand and made its way to the vision, but a spark of electricity emitted from the Vision. Wanda jolted, not expecting resistance. Clearly there was some sort of magic at work to prevent anything from breaking the Vision out and Wanda really didn't have the time to try and break him out and escape. So someone was going to have to carry him. However before she could try again, there was a loud roar and she suddenly felt herself being pushed Wanda flew through the air and landed a short distance away. Ok that hurt but there wasn't enough time for her to complain. She knew exactly what had hit her and she was going to make sure it was going to pay. She leapt to her feet her gaze turning blood red as she stared at Xander's murderer. "Pietro" she growled.

Pietro, knowing exactly what Wanda wanted Zipped into the room, before delivering a swift kick to the monsters head, staggering it. Before it could recover Wanda fired a blast of condensed light at its head, knocking it out and to the floor. Before it could recover Wanda leapt at it landing hard on its stomach, before glaring at it "this is for Xander." Using her powers she reached for where its heart was and brutally ripped it out using her magic. The monster let out a choked scream as it writhed it pan but it was unable to atop the process before it went limp, its red eyes closing as it felt its life force being ripped out of his chest quite literally. Blood spurted everywhere from the room, but Wanda felt none of it. She only felt the satisfaction of vengeance. Xander's killer was dead. Now it was time to get her revenge on Amora. Without so much as missing a beat, Wanda turned away from the now dead monster and walked out the door "Pietro, grab the Vision she stared "we are leaving!"

Pietro looked at the door then the bloody mess at the floor. Wanda was sure scary when she wanted to be! And he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of such magic. God only knows what would happen if that was the case. Without missing a beat. He grabbed the unconscious Vision and walked out the door, following his sister.

"Wanda…" he whispered "this way!" He told her, leading her to the entrance of Amora's hideout.

Everyone looked horrified by Natasha's revelation. They all knew that Pietro was in the footage she had managed to collect, but they never imagined that it was the real deal. Pietro was indeed alive and he had helped kidnap Wanda! Why would he do that to his own sister! It just didn't make any sense. That of course didn't explain why Natasha would go and dig up his grave, but that was beside the point anyway. The point was that it was indeed that the Pietro they had seen was the genuine version of the boy that they had met during the raid on HYDRA bases. The same boy that had died during the events of Ultron's attack in Sokovia. But that was impossible. He had been shot multiple times. Clint himself had seen him die right in front of him!

Either way it didn't matter.

Steve ran a hand through his hair, before placing a hand on his ear piece "Sam Rhodey, please tell me you found something! We need to find Pietro and get some answers fast!" he cried, irritation clear in his voice

"Nothing yet… but…" suddenly Rhodey stopped. "Wait… I found something. Its weak, but I think is Wanda's signal! She seems to be in an abandoned warehouse district in Manhattan""

Steve smiled "great Rhodey, get there quickly. If Wanda has Pietro and the Vision, then we can get our answers."

He then turned to Natasha "Lets get our friends back. He said with a smile.

* * *

 **As always leave your thoughts.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Only one chapter of this story, then I will move on. Though to be honest I'm not proud of this story, but I am glad you've all enjoyed it thus far.**

* * *

Wanda was momentarily blinded by the overwhelming light as soon as Pietro opened the door. Wanda would have wondered why and how Pietro was able to do that, but then again, Amora would probably need him to be able to get in and get out, hence how Pietro was able to get back in on his own after he captured her and the Vision. Amora couldn't watch him 24/7; if she was preparing to open a portal of some sort in order top get this 'executioner' into Earth, then she couldn't really be wasting any time babysitting in order to get her job done. If anything Wanda was just happy to be able to get out of there.

She never thought she would be so happy to see sunlight. It reminded her of the much brighter days of her past. In fact as she gazed out into the sky, almost getting lost in the bright blue sky, she almost felt Xander's presence beside her, soothing her and telling her that she was safe, which, alive or dead, Wanda was sue that's all he wanted from her anymore. He would want her to be safe and not mourn for him. The problem here was that not taken into account was Wanda herself and how she felt about it in the situation. Xander had been an innocent bystander that day while Wanda was nearby and she couldn't have helped him. if he had died of a heart attack or something, something that Wanda couldn't have stopped, she might not have been as upset because she couldn't have stopped it. She would still be sad of course but the overwhelming guilt in her heart would not be present. Add in the fact that everyone close to Wanda died and you might have thought that Wanda just had the worst luck imaginable.

But now life had granted her a second chance t keep Pietro safe from death until it was his time to leave the Earth naturally. That was good enough for Wanda. She just needed to get as far away from here as possible.

Now there was another problem to be had. Wanda had to reconnect with the other Avengers and make sure they didn't kill Pietro over his odd betrayal or anything like that. He was her brother and he had fought along side them during the battle of Sokovia. Surely there was going to be a better way to be able to plead his innocence without it resorting to violence. Sure Pietro may have attacked her and Vision, but Pietro was trying to protect her from Amora's wrath at the time. Now he was trying to help her escape and reconnect with there old friends, seeing that as more worthwhile than continuing to serve Amora and help her succeed in whatever plans she had once she freed the executioner and brought him to Earth. Amora never did tell her exactly what she needed in order to get the executioner to earth; she just put Wanda straight through her training, which less face it, wasn't exactly a smart move to begin with, since Wanda was able to study Amora's moves, which my be able to give her an edge when fighting her when, not if as of now it came to that. She just wanted to get reacquainted with the others before that. Having the other avengers on her side would be a good help.

Not to mention, Vision was still injured from his rather abusive torture sessions, as if Pietro's earlier beatings helped with that at all. He was going to b of no help until he got repaired or whatever it was that the Vision did in order to recover from his injuries. It was actually sad. Put Vision up against something that was a threat and he fought well. Put him next to a friend and he turned out to be rather pathetic. It would have made Wanda laugh had it just been a training session, but as of this moment, she was genuinely worried about him.

Wanda raised a hand to her ear. Thankfully, her earpiece was never confiscated (though the presumed magical properties surrounding the warehouse made it impossible to contact anyone whatsoever. )However as she switched it on, she was surprised to hear the most wonderful sound she had ever heard. The voice of Captain America himself, Steve Rogers communicating with the others, no doubt in an effort to get to her.

In an effort to at least get their attention, Wanda began to speak immediately as she and Pietro began running straight ahead (as long as she was getting away from the building Amora had kept her in, she was ok with wherever she was going) "Captain!" she cried "its me, Scarlet Witch)

"Wanda!" came Steve's voice he sounded relieved to hear her voice, as would anyone who was missing a friend for a very long period of time "we have been looking for you for ages!" he cried "what happened? We saw some footage that Natasha got and it looked like Pietro was attacking you"

Wanda flinched slightly, knowing that was true; there was no way to argue that whatsoever. But Steve did not know the whole story, which was exactly what Wanda was going to give him "Steve, there isn't much time to explain. Al you need to do is get here and get Vision away from here; he's been hurt badly! Our capture is soon going to know that we are gone; it's going to take all of us to stop her. She is a user of magic, just like I am." She told him

"We've got your location, War Machine is on his way to your location. The rest of us will meet with you soon!"

"Hurry!" Wanda stated

As she and Pietro continued to run, there was a slash of light and suddenly, there was Amora standing in front of her, looking absolutely livid as she began to seethe with fury. Her face was purple and there was an aura of impeding doom surrounding her. Well what do you expect when you betray her and or run away after said betrayal?

Wanda stood in front of Pietro and Vision. Vision was still injured, leaving him defenseless "Pietro, get him out of here. You're the only one who can. I'll hold her off as long as I can"

"I'm not going to leave you Wanda!" Pietro argued, but deep inside, he knew that she was right. It wasn't like he could help with Vision slung cross his shoulder.

Wanda didn't care she gazed into her brothers eyes "Go!" she screamed. Pietro bit his lip and Wanda could have sworn for the briefest instant, as he turned his head away, and his eyes became downcast, they flashed a familiar green. Then he turned and ran off, hopefully in a direction where he would be able to meet with the others. Surprisingly, Amora did absolutely nothing to stop him, instead looking directly at Wanda.

Wanda would have asked about Pietros weird eye condition but now was not the time to dwell on it. Now was the time to hold off Amora until the others arrived. Wanda formed a ball of energy in her hand, before flinging it at Amora. Without so much as flinching, Amora deflected the ball, sending it flying, where it exploded in midair.

"You little ingrate" she growled, her voice sending shivers down Wanda's spine "all my knowledge, all my powers, all for you. Skurge was going to help us lead humanity into a new age, but you had to go running off."

Wanda couldn't believe the audacity of this woman! She didn't want power, she wanted her brother, her family back. If this woman believed that Wanda wanted to destroy the world, then she had another thing coming.

"You're insane" Wanda whispered, red energy appearing in her hand. She couldn't let her guard down. She had to take this chance to buy Pietro some time.

Amora however waved her hand and suddenly Wanda felt her body go rigid, her arms and legs snapping to her side., energy binding her together. Amora had frozen her in place and was leaving her wide open for punishment.

Amora raised her other hand and suddenly a bolt of lighning shot out of it, its energy tearing through Wanda's nervous system, causing the poor girl to scream in pain unable to do anything; Amora was just too powerful to take on alone. He couldn't even move; the energy was keeping her in place

A moment later Amor stopped the lightning. Wanda gasped, her muscles aching violently, but she couldn't move. The young Sokovian breathed heavily as her head drooped slightly, before she looked up at Amora once again, her green eyes blazing defiantly

Amora waved her hand and a dagger appeared in her hand. She walked up to Wanda, a murderous glint in her eye. "I'm going to make you rue this day." she whispered dangerously leveling the dagger with Wanda's heart. However before she could even think about plunging it into Wanda's body, she suddenly went flying as a blur slammed its fist into her face. She went flying falling to the ground a short distance away.

Wanda felt the energy binding her fade away and she shakily stood her ground, surprised at her brothers surprise reappearance.. Either he had met up with the Avengers and hadn't bothered waiting for them, or more likely, he dumped the Vision somewhere safe and he came back deeming Wanda as far more important.

"You don't touch her!" Pietro roared, his body shaking with rage. Wanda had never seen him so angry

Amora struggled to stand, that punch taking more out of her then he thought. Pietro might not have had a strong body (but as an Asgardian, Amora wasn't as weak as a human) but the speed at which he delivered that punch sure made it hurt. She rubbed her now sore cheek then scowled "I gave you more than you could ever want, Pietro, and now you betray me?"

"Try it you old hag!" Pietro scoffed "you think just because you made me who I am, I'm loyal to you?" don't make me laugh." He said with a very cocky grin.

That only served to fuel Amora's rage and without warning, she raised her hand, and suddenly, Pietro was being raised in the air. Unable to stop her or even move, he just looked helplessly at Amora. Amora formed a ball of energy in her hand.

Wanda raised her hand, still aching from the massive amounts of electricity that raced through her system. With the last remaining strength he had, she fired a ball of energy at Amora. Her focus on Pietro, Amora say the attack coming too late and she screamed as the ball of energy exploded, causing her to fumble. Her attack fire, but instead of hitting Pietro's heart, the attack slammed into his right side…. and exploded.

Wanda watched as Pietros arm went flying, severed from the rest of his body as blood rained down from above

Pietro screamed as he fell to the ground, his right arm gone. Not only that, both of his legs were burnt beyond recognition or repair. The attack might have missed its intended target, but it still managed to hurt him. His remaining limb grasped the stump as he continued to scream, his body spasming in pain from the injury.

"Pietro!" Wanda screamed. Ignoring the pain, she crawled toward her brother's body. But as she did, Pietro began to change before her very eyes. His white hair darkened into a brown. His skin turned a slightly different shade. Even his voice was disappearing. …. No… oh god please no!

Wanda finally reached the body and stared in horror at the truth. Lying there clutching a gaping wound, his face scrunched up in unimaginable pain was the face of Wanda's nightmares!

Xander was alive… and Amora had hurt him.

* * *

 **As always leave your thoughts.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Final Chapter! I'm not at all proud. At all. This story is terrible. I am going to say it now. I am terrible at writing Avengers stories. I had a vision for this story, and I failed. I failed miserably. I'm not happy with this story at all and I would like to see someone do much better with this concept. Anyway, thank you and read on!**

* * *

Amora was dead. Wanda had killed her, shoving her own knife straight into Amoras heart, watching in sadistic pleasure as blood seeped from the wound and Amora's eyes closed, her plans ruined, whatever they might have been. Wanda didn't care. All she cared about was two things. One, her brother was truly dead, and two, a man she long thought dead was now actually dying, wounded beyond repair from the last ditch effort to kill him.

Wanda stood over Amoras dead body, her eyes cold and showing absolutely no remorse for her actions. This woman deserved to die for whjat she had done. The rage that was seeping through Wanda's veins had yet to dissipate, but she knew that she had far ore important things to worry about, namely the body that was just behind her, losing blood fast.

As of now, Wanda trudged over to Xander's body now unconscious from the pain. She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his cheek. His skin was already cold. "No Xander…. Please… don't die on me again! Wanda cried as she moved her hand over to his shoulder, trying to use her magic to at least stop the flow, but it was of no use; she never once used her powers to heal someone. It was likely that she didn't even posses the power to do so. But still, she had to do something to stop the blood flow, if only to keep him stable for a few more minutes. She refused to let him die. Nit this time. Her hands were getting drenched and stained from the warm blood seeping out of his shoulder, but Wanda didn't care "put pressure on it" she whispered. She looked around. Where was everyone! Shouldn't they be here by now?

As soon as she thought about it, War machine appeared above her, zooming out of the sky like a shooting star. He landed beside her with a metallic clunk. She heard him gasp, no doubt at the sight of her trying to save Xander, whom last time they xheckeed was dead. "Wanda what-" Wanda snapped her head, her eyes both blazing with Anger and full of tears "what are you still doing here, call for medical!" she roared angrily, still desperately trying to keep the blood from fleeing Xanders body. It was failing, considering that her hands were now drenched in his blood as a result of he efforts.

War machine however bent down and it hindsight, Wanda knew that it would save Xansders life and prevent blood loss, but as of this moment? Wanda was screaming in terror as her teammate instead fired his repulser into Xander's shoulder cauterizing the wound. Xander's eyes shot open, probably from the pain and he opened his mouth in a silent scream.

Wanda, heart in agony, did the first thing she could thin of to do. She pressed her hands on his chest, holding him in place, and impulsively crushed her lips against his in an effort to distract him from the pain. Surprisingly, Xander immediately responded, as an old lover would when not having seen the one they held most dear after a long period of time. His lips were rough, her soft, but she liked it. oh how she dreamed that she could have done this before if she ever gotten the chance.

However as there lips moved in tandem, Xander suddenly became limp and his body stilled. Wanda pulled away, studying his face. He was unconscious again. but he was still breathing. She sighed in relief, but she knew that he wasn't out of he woods yet. He needed to get to a hospital as fast as possible to see if he could be treated for his wounds, maybe get his arm to be reattached; that is if that could find it.

Wanda looked at War machine whose face was grim "I've cauterized the wound" he explained to her "but he needs medical attention." Without a moment to lose, Rhodey picked Xander up in his arms and blasted into the sky, intent on getting him to the nearest hospital.

Wanda followed, her heart racing, praying to her brother that Xander would live.

* * *

They never did get his arm reattached, but that turned out to not be the worst of Xander's problems. Oh no it got much worse than that. The attack that Amora used on Xander not only burnt his legs and blew off his arm, but it shocked his entire system, weakening his internal organs, most notably his heart. Even worse there wasn't any time for a transplant, let alone after a blood transfusion, which was needed to simply keep him stable. Wanda of course, being compassionate offered her blood, which they graciously took, saving Xanders life, at least for the moment. However he continued to deteriorate and the doctors were at a loss for what to do; they never had someone in this condition before.

That's when surprisingly, Tony Stark himself stepped in. knowing what Xander was going through he offered to save Xander's life. He couldn't give Xander a heart, so he gave the dying boy the next best thing. An arc reactor to power his heart and the remainder of his body. Forcing him to live like tony Stark had. Granted with a vibranium powered core, he would not be in any danger, but the problem was that he would need his arm to be grafted with an armored arm similar to that of Tony Starks suits.

Being unconscious, Xander couldn't give his consent on the matter and the last thing Wanda wanted to do was face his parents again; they hated her enough as it was; she didn't want to give them any more ammunition top that hatred. So it was ultimately up to the Wanda, the only other person in the hospital who cared about him, who desperately wanted him to live, but was also unsure of What Xander would want.

Wanda was torn about this. Should she really save Xanders life, but force him to live a life like the iron man had? Or just let him die…

Life was never kind to the Scarlet Witch, given her track record with how bad things turned out in her life. In fact the one good thing that had happened in her life was joining the Avengers and meeting Xander. Too bad they were barely on speaking terms with one another right now.

Xander was alive, but at a very terrible cost. His legs were amputated, damaged beyond any healing ability available on Earth; the only person who might have been able to save him was not on Earth unfortunately. So Tony Stark grafted legs onto him as well, using the only remaining armor that he could; the Iron Patriot.

Afterwards, Xander went to go work for the Government, seeing that what happened to him, he should be trying to make a difference. Rhodey graciously relinquished the Iron Patriot Armor to the young boy, seeing that he would need it in defense of the country. Captain America offered the boy to join the Avengers, but Xander refused, claiming (and with Wanda translating of course) that he hated the Avengers, much to Wanda's horror.

However after scanning his mind again, Wanda found out that while this was true, he was still (much to her pleasure) deeply in love with the Sokovian and would gladly protect her, but he hated everyone else. It was just that he didn't blame Wanda.

It was the closest thing to an 'I love you' she received from him.

Pietro's body had been found. Wanda wanted to find it after she discovered that his body was missing. Turns out she didn't have to look very far; he was buried in Xanders tomb. Amora had placed a spell on his body that made it look like Xander and all the blood had been an illusion (making cleaning the rom a waste since it was already clean)

Vision had been able to find it, much to Wanda's gratitude. With a little help from Stark, Wanda was able to have the casket moved to Pietro's original resting place. It was an ordeal, but Wanda was happy to have her brother back where he belonged.

She visited it every day

* * *

Six months later, the Iron Patriot stood atop a building, surveying the New York Skyline. He was a silent guardian, a watchful protector. This was who he was. It was because of the Avengers that he was who he was now

His identity was never made public, only that he was working with the government. Not that it mattered.

His reverie was halted by a sound. The sweetest sound he had ever heard "Xander"

Her voice was soft and sweet, a melodious song that soothed his heart. With a smile Xander turned, seeing Wanda staring at him, dressed in her usual outfit. Her face was tired, showing that she had spent a large amount of time looking for him. Her eyes were filled with nothing but guilt and love. Her hair was waving slightly in the wind.

Xander bit his lip, very glad for the helmet that covered his face, for he was blushing. Even though they hadn't talked in the past six months, he thought about Wanda constantly, and about how much he missed her.

Wanda smiled, walking up to him "I've missed you too" she said.

Despite not wanting to read his mind at first, Wanda eventually came around to the idea; it was the only way she could communicate with him

When she was close enough to him, Wanda place her hands on the Iron Patriots chest. Xander opened his face place allowing him to look upon the woman he loved with his own eyes. Despite the animosity he had for the Avengers, he still loved Wanda

Wanda leaned up to Xander and in a breathy whisper, told him "I love you too", before capturing his lips with her own. Xander wrapped his arms around the woman he loved, holding her close to him.

A moment later, the two broke apart, gasping for air. However Xander still held Wanda close to her, gazing deep into her eyes.

Wanda looked at him with a seductive smile "please… come with me…" she said.

She didn't have to read his mind for his answer…

* * *

Later that night, Wanda awoke in her bed sweating. She sat up, keeping her bare body covered as she recounted the events of her dream Images of her and Xander danced in her head… images of them fighting… in a civil war….

She glanced to her right, where Xander was beside her. She gave a soft smile. Xander was her friend…. He worked for the government, but they loved each other. He would never want to fight her and she couldn't bring herself to fight him either. She fell back onto the bed and curled into Xander's chest, hearing his heartbeat. It soothed her.

She loved him… and she would fight to protect him.

* * *

 **As always leave your thoughts. All little Civil War easter egg for you all. but again, I'm not going to be writing anything Avengers related for a while, so have fun with this... that is if you did at all... Disassemble Avengers!**


	33. UPDATE

**Hi everyone. No this is not a chapter to this story, but what I have to say does deal with this story. As you might know, I HATE this story. I wanted it to be good, but I feel like the writing of this story was the equivalent of writing Batman and Robin. The story is THERE, but makes little to no sense, has no thought put into it and ultimately came across as completely flat and stupid and not at all what I intended for my first attempt in writing an MCU story.**

 **Yet, I continue to gain followers and favorites (not much, but they are there) long after this poor excuse for a story was written, more so than when it was still an ongoing project. I just want to say, I'm glad I could appeal to some people, but I feel it is underserving because this is my WORST story, bar none.**

 **However if you DID like this story, I think its only far to say that because some people continue to enjoy this story, I will tell you that I am thinking of doing a spin off story based on this fic. It won't be a sequel, but rather a soft reboot, featuring the characters from this fic, but the overall tone and story will be different. Instead, the spin off will take place after AOU and focus more on Wanda and a (still alive) Pietro adjusting to life in America similar to one of my favorite Maximoff twin story's "It's Temporary" and be a serious of connected one shots rather than a full story.**

 **I think its safe to say that one of the reasons this story failed is because of my desire to push Wanda into a relationship with an OC, which CLEARLY isn't very popular amongst a Wanda x Vision fan base (even though Pietro gets the same treatment and seems to be OK, but I'm not sure because I don't read stores with him much), but the thing is, I am NOT a fan of said pairing. Its the only pairing in the MCU ( I know its in the comics, but I'm strictly talking about the movies universe rather than source material) I absolutely CANNOT STAND! Yes, I know its in the comics, so it is bound to happen in the movies and maybe it makes sense in the comics (though i've heard they were only put together "BECAUSE THEY COULD") and I am not to trying to offend those who DO like that pairing, I just my opinion on the matter.**

 **(This rant is brought to you by someone who doesn't read the comics, so anything you read below is the product of ignorance of source material)**

 **WHY? Because Vision is a ROBOT. I DON'T GET IT! WHY OR HOW WOULD HE BE ABLE TO FEEL _ANYTHING?_ In the MCU, I could buy the fact its the Mind Stone doing it, but if that's the reason they had to justify a romance in the MCU (assuming his power source in the comics DOESN'T allow him to feel emotions or he doesn't feel emotions at ALL in the comics) thats just STUPID! Because IF he couldn't fall in love in the first place why would he get together with ANYONE in the COMICS?! With that in mind, I can only conclude that the only reason the MCU is pushing a Wanda x Vision romance is because it was in the comics like most MCU romances, rather than a logical or original relationship like Bruce and Natasha. **

**OK, if anyone would like to correct me on anything I just said, feel free to. Otherwise, if you enjoyed this, vote on the poll to determine whether a story will be written sooner rather than later.**


End file.
